


Ghost of me*

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Idea I got from the photo of Tommy in the Shopping cart, with a little help from a friend with the idea too :) so hope you like.</p><p>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lx1pdo0KKn1qjm8apo1_500.jpg

 

’Why, do we always have to come shopping so late at night?’’  I  groaned out towards my brother as we walked slowly down an aisle and turned in to another, Neil’s eyes scanning over the list in his hands before over the shelves before stopping.  
‘’Ow Adam, what the hell?’’ He groaned out as the shopping cart came crashing in to him and I looked up with a sheepish grin.  
‘’Sorry,’’ I mumbled before letting it go and started to walk further down a little more as I looked over everything, I had always hated coming to the store late because of my fame from American Idol.

‘’Hey Adam, don’t go too far will you, don’t want you getting held hostage by crazy fans now’’ Neil shouted out after me and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly as I glanced back with a look of sure, like that will happen.

As I moved around picking boxers up and reading the back before putting them back on the shelves again I sighed and looked up and back towards my brother as he pulled a pen out from his pocket and started to cross things of the list he had in his hand, my eyes rolling slightly as I turned around and started to walk further down before I heard hushed voices around the corner, reaching my hand up I pulled a bit of hair out of my eyes from where it had fallen as I walked, looking up, my blue eyes came to hit a pair of brown eyes which stuck out from a pale face before I blushed a little and looked away again and turned before I quickly walked back to Neil and lent on the shopping cart with a sigh.

‘’Forget this, Im going to wait out in the car’’ I told Neil before I turned and started to walk out before walking in to someone. ‘’Sorry’’ I quickly told them as I looked up to see the same blonde boy form a few minutes ago and another blush formed over my cheeks as I quickly walked away and over to the car where I fumbled with my keys.  
‘’don’t look back Adam, don’t look back’’ I mumbled to myself as I unlocked the car and got inside, the door closing and plunging me in to darkness before I fumbled around and turned the light on before sitting back with a soft sigh glad to be away.

I waited for what seemed a life time before Neil made an appearance towards the car with a few bags in his hands and an tired expression showed on his face.  
‘’Did you get everything?’’ I asked him once everything was put away in the trunk and he had climbed in to the passenger’s side of my car.  
‘’Yeah I did at last, im surprised that the store is still open with the way they treat their paying customers  really’’ He grumbled out and I couldn’t help but laugh softly as I pulled out of the parking space and started to drive towards the stores exit.

~

That night I couldn’t help but think back to the store and the blonde haired boy who I seemed to interrupt his conversation with, probably his girlfriend and then managed to still walk straight in to the little guy as I was leaving to wait for Neil in the car. I sighed softly and rolled over on to my stomach before I pushed myself up on to my knees before I climbed off my bed and headed down the stairs and in to the kitchen, the tiled floor cold beneath my bare fee as I waded over to the fridge and pulled it open, the light from inside, bright on my eyes as I searched for something to eat.

‘’Hey, can’t sleep either can you?’’ Came a voice from behind me as I picked up a bowl of chopped strawberries and turned to see Neil stood leaning against the door frame, watching me as I quietly shut the door and made my way over t the breakfast bar.  
‘’Not really’’ I admitted to him as I sat down and sighed quietly, my fingertips slowly picking up bits of fruit before sliding them in to my mouth, ‘’Oh and you forgot to pick up some more soda’s for me too today’’ I told him once I had finished chewing.  
A soft laugh came from Neil as he crossed over the kitchen floor and sat across from me, ‘’Sorry, I honestly thought I had picked everything up which was on the list’’ He told me and I softly nodded towards him, my eyes glancing up quickly to look at my brother in the dim light before they fell again.  
‘’It’s alright, I will just pick some up during the day tomorrow’’ I shrugged to him as I pushed the bowl of fruit towards him.  
‘’Can’t, you have some interviews most of the day tomorrow and a small photo shoot to help promote something’’ He tells me and I softly groaned before leaning forward and smacked my forehead down on to the table, ‘’But you could always go just before the store shuts and then there will be less people again to both you.’’  
‘’That sounds good’’ I tell him before standing again, ‘’Night Neil’’ I yawned out as I headed towards the stairs.

‘’Hey Adam,’’ Neil’s voice rang out around the quiet room and I turned to look towards him, ‘’I still think that you should’ve won that show, you killed them with your voice’’ He told me and I smiled softly and nodded a little.  
‘’Maybe if I was straight I would’ve won it’’ I tell him with a small smirk before I left and climbed the stairs, shutting my bedroom door behind me, I crashed on to my bed and pulled the covers tightly around me before I quickly fell asleep, my head filled with images of a guy I didn’t even know apart from the blondeness. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘’ Hey, how was everything today?’’  Came a voice from the other end of the phone once I had answered, my hands on the steering wheel of the car as I started to drive away from the studio.  
‘’Tiring, the amount of times I had to answer the same questions…’’ I trailed off with a soft laugh as I pulled to a stop at a traffic light and tapped the wheel with my fingers, ‘’But the photo shoot went pretty good, had fun doing that’’ I laughed out softly.  
‘Adam, since when didn’t you like dressing up and wearing make up’’ Lauri’s voice came through with a soft laugh and I glared towards my phone which was on the speaker.  
‘’But still, since when do I get my make up done by a professional artist and wear some amazing designer clothes’’ I told him back with a small smirk in my voice before a shout came from the other end.  
‘’Hey Adam, I have to go but im sure to come around in a few days and hear about everything’’ he told me before I nodded to myself a little as I turned in to the store’s parking lot.  
‘’Sounds good Lauri, see you later’’ I tell him before I reached up and hanged up as I parked up, shutting the engine off, I pulled my glasses on to cover my made up eyes and got out of the car before locking up and checked I had my wallet before I started to slowly walk towards the doors.

Neil had been right about going to the store just before they closed up for the night, there wasn’t that many people and the people who were there were mainly near the tills getting ready to leave as I turned towards the chilled aisles and started to look for the soda I wanted, pushing my glasses up on to the top of my head I breathed out softly as my boots echoed a little of the floor before I paused in front of one of the fridge’s and looked through the glasses before I pulled the door open and reached out to grab the soda’s with a soft yawn before I stepped back and let the door swing shut, the reflection quickly making me drop the bottles in shock as I stared back at the person stood behind me in a dark mask, gun pointed towards me.

‘’To the front’’ The person growled out to me, I wanted to move but I felt my feet stay frozen to the floor. ‘’I said move now!’’ They yelled out again before grabbing the back of my neck and tugged me down the aisle, gun pointed against the side of my head a little, the person was slightly shorter than I was but with a gun pointed at my head I wasn’t about to try and stop them.  Looking around slightly I could see the other shoppers all looking around in fear as they knelt on the ground with the store workers as another figure stood near them with another gun in their hands.

I let my eyes wonder around a little as the masked guy behind me tightened their hold on my neck slightly, my own body winching slightly as I felt the small amount of pain shoot through my neck, before they shoved me forward and I fell on to my knees near a younger girl who looked up at me with water eyes before she glanced around before getting up and quickly tried to run, the taller one of the pair moved and grabbed her before pointing the gun against her temple as she started to cry and begged to be let go.  
‘’No body moves, and no one will get hurt’’ A female voice came out from behind the mask and I moved a little to sit on my ass and rubbed my knees softly as she pushed the girl back down, breathing out deeply I glanced up at the shorter person stood next to me and I let my eyes slowly trail over, looking for anything I could use against him to try and help get some of the people out, knowing that my plan would probably end up back firing on me.

A small shot echoed through the store and I jumped a little before looking around to see both masked people still stood there and it dawned on me that there was more than one person working with them.  
A soft laugh came from beside me and I turned to see the gun pointed towards my head again, brown eyes coming out from behind black mask before they pulled away and the guy started to walk away a little and grabbed one of the carts which was near by and climbed in to it, staying stood he looked over the small group of people before nodding a little towards someone out of view. Quickly someone knew came towards him as he crouched down and started to push the cart down the aisle until they were out of view and I closed my eyes a little before opening them again.

Glancing around, I pulled my knees closer to me and lent my head back against the counter and slowly counted inside my head as I listened to all the sounds around me, something I often done before a show on stage, just trying to calm my nerves before someone shouted about getting out of the place and quick footsteps headed back down from where the two people had disappeared from view came from. I could see that they were starting to panic as two of the masked people started to talk to each other quietly before the taller one grabbed the smaller guy’s shoulders to stop him.

‘’You’’ Came another guys voice, looking up I saw the third person walk towards one of the workers and pulled her up by her shirt before pointing towards the doors and windows, ‘’Put the guards down now’’ They hissed at her as she quickly nodded to show that she would respond to them. It took a few moments but the screeching of metal gates echoed as they slowly moved down over the windows and a few cries broke out around me as I started to lightly tap my foot against the floor.

My thoughts came to a stop when a few whispers broke out and I opened my eyes to see some people closer to me staring at me and I swallowed a little before I looked away again as the gunman who grabbed me walked over and pointed the gun towards the others.  
‘’No talking’’ He growled out again before turning to look back at me again and then away again and nodded towards the female, hands grabbed at my plaid shirt dragging me to get to my feet before he pointed the gun in to my lower back and pushed me forward.  
‘’Get walking singer,’’ His voice came out loud and filled with venom as I started to walk, letting him push me to where ever it was he wanted.  A few aisles later, he guided me towards a door near the back of the store before pushing me out and shut it behind us, all the while, the gun pointed at me before he nodded for me to walk again, I could feel myself starting to panic as I thought about everything which had happened today and in the past year, I wanted to grab my phone and call for help secretly but I realized that I had left it in the car and I shut my eyes slightly before I felt the gun jab me in my back. I had stopped walking with out realizing and I spun around and stared at the guy, his eyes wide behind the mask slightly, obviously shocked at the sudden movement and he brought the gun slightly higher and took a step back.  
‘’Try anything and I will shoot’’ He told me, the shock and surprise clear in his voice and I could see his hands shake a little as he pointed the gun at me.  
‘’Why… why, are you doing this’’ I asked, trying to keep my own voice calm and clear as I looked in to the guys warm eyes, ‘’don’t you realize how much trouble you can get in to if you get caught or if someone is hurt’’ I tried again and his thumb moved and took the safety catch off the gun, the small snapping sound making me swallow slightly and step back.  
‘’Just keep walking and stop talking’’ He snapped quickly before I nodded and slowly turned around again and breathed out deeply before the dig of the gun made me start forward again.

‘’In there’’ The guys voice came out and I looked around at another open door and in to the darkness slightly before he pushed me forward and I stumbled inside a little before a light flicked on and I blinked a few times to get used to the sudden brightness again. ‘’Sit’’ I done what he told me to do and I glanced towards him before I watched as he placed the gun on the desk and lent down to a bag, his eyes glancing up at me quickly before he stood and grabbed the gun again and put the safety back on and slipped it in to the front of his pants and crouched back down again and pulled some ropes out before he stood and walked around me.

Soft hands came against my bare forearms and I jumped a little before the touch hardened a little and I breathed out slightly, it was only then that I had realized that the gloves the guy had been wearing had been taken off and was laid on the desk near the bag, my mind was trying to work over what was going on to the other people in the other part of the store while we were here and I was trying to work out what was going to happen to me.  
‘’People are going to start talking’’ I tried saying, the action just getting the response of them tightening the ropes around my wrists which was behind my back, a sharp gasp leaving my lips from the pain.  
‘’Shut up’’ He growled before the guy walked back around again and grabbed his gloves and started to pull them back on as the door opened and a shorter person walked in wearing the same dark mask and dark clothes.

‘’Are you in yet?’’ My holder asked and the other person shook there head before eyeing me and nodded towards the hallway,  
‘’what are you doing Tom?’’ A voice rang out and I strained myself to try and listen to what was being said as a voice hushed them and footsteps echoed a little as they moved away from the door.  
‘’Shut up… Just shut up and keep your fucking voice down’’ His voice snapped out and I tugged on my wrists a little before I sighed lightly.

Glancing around the room, I chewed on my lower lip as I kept tugging at the ropes around my wrists until I felt a small slip and there was a little more room between my wrists, hearing the footsteps return I stopped moving and looked back towards the door as the same short guy walked back in and pushed the door slightly more and walked past me, turning my head slightly I could see him crouch down and start going through drawers and cupboards.  
‘’Why, have you brought me back here?’’ I asked, trying to get him to talk so I could understand more,  
‘’I told you to shut up’’ He snarled at me as he looked up, ‘’Stop looking at me too’’ He snapped and I laughed slightly and looked back around, ‘’What’s funny?’’ he asked as I felt movement behind me and a hand gripping the back of my hair a little and I swallowed,  
‘’Noth…nothing’’ I breathed out to him, ‘’I laugh when I get nervous’’ I quickly admitted to him as I felt cold metal press against my neck slightly, my eyes sliding shut as I breathed out deeply.  
‘’You were causing too much commotion out there’’ He told me, his voice coming closer to my ear which made me jump and heart beat harder against my ear, ‘’Such a pretty waste’’ He growled out slightly in to my ear as something slipped over my eyes and I went to move a little, the coldness pressing in to my neck more before I stilled and swallowed again. For a moment, all feeling moved away from me and I could hear him shuffling around before a door swung open and there was a gust of cool air pass me before silence fell on the room again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little longer than I had planned it to be, but I hope you like, I've never writing anything like this before so I dont really know the whole being robbed and all that.

_‘And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I’m dying  
Are the best I ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It’s a very very  
Mad world, mad world._

The words of the song ran about my head as I sat there tied to the chair, my ears picking up small sounds here and there as the room we were in was searched.  
‘’Here, I found it’’ Came a voice and I turned my head a little towards the sound, my eyelashes fluttering softly against the fabric which was covering my eyes, leaving me in the darkness. I wondered if this was how people felt who were blind, just darkness when all around them they could hear movement and sound, feel the presence of people in the room or the way the air seemed to move around, not being able to see anything, I could sense when one of the captives were close to me, the way they smelt of which ever cologne they used as well as their natural scent, every now and then, a coldness would press against the small strip of skin at the side of my neck from where my jacket fell away, always the same smell of the captive who brought me back.

I coughed slightly and moved a little as my arms started to go numb a little from the way they had been sitting still for so long behind my back and the chair I sat on.  
‘’Make him stop moving, he’s doing my head in’’ A voice rang out from across the room and I swallowed a little before the air beside me changed as someone walked past and I heard the door open and then slowly shut again, leaving the room in silence, for a few seconds I thought that they had left me alone in the room before a quiet hum started up, nearly a whisper which I turned my head towards the sound, my mouth moving before I could stop myself.  
‘’Mad world’’ I spoke out before the hum stopped and there was a sound which sounded like papers being knocked to the floor,  
‘’what?’’ Came the voice and I knew that it was my captive.  
‘’That song you were humming just now, I had the words in my head a while back, its mad world, I also sang it on Idol’’ I spoke out, my voice slowly getting quieter as I got to the end, something had changed in the room and I wasn’t sure if I had liked the feeling before a noise rang out which sounded like a gun fire.  
‘’Stay quiet and … I don’t know. Just shut up’’ He squeaked out to me before I felt the rush of him pass before the door was slammed open and his footsteps ran down the hall, slowly fading as I listened to everything around me, knowing I was along I started to move my wrists again trying to get the rest of the rope to get loose before I felt it fall from my wrists.

Heart beating hard against my chest I slowly reached up and pulled of the cloth which had been wrapped around my eyes, squinting slightly in the brightness, I looked around to see the room had been turned over before I quickly got to my feet and moved over to the door and started to slowly pull it open, checking the hallway I slipped out and as quietly as I could, I started to make my way down. Any noise made I stopped and checked over my shoulder as I got further and further from the room, I had no idea where I was going as the halls started to get colder and the plastered walls started to turn in to cold stone and I guessed that I was nearing the back of the store.

‘’FUCK!’’ A shout echoed through the emptiness and I froze and turned to look back the way I came, my heart crashing against my chest as I started to hear the sound of footsteps pounding against the floor, breathing out I turned and pushed open a door and slipped through before I froze again and stared around me, I seemed to be in some kind of warehouse which held the stock for the large store out front, the sound of footsteps nearing made me loose my thoughts as I started to run forward and turned a few times before I found myself running down an long aisle which held different types of food boxes and cans.  
‘’There’s no way out Lambert’’ The voice shouted out once a door had been forced open strongly and I felt a cold sweat roll down my back, how did they know who I was and then I kicked myself mentally for forgetting that I had told my captive that I had sang the song on idol and how people would be looking for me and no doubt he had told the others. ‘’No point in trying to hide, give yourself up and no one else will get hurt’’ He shouted out again as I backed up slightly, a crash from behind me making me jump as I turned to see I had knocked over a stack of cans, breathing out I turned and started running again cursing myself for wearing boots all the time as I skidded around a corner and found myself near the front anddoors again, stopping, I tried to keep my breathing low as footsteps echoed,  knowing that it was clear I moved towards the door and opened it before I let it slam again and I quickly moved to the side and past a few stacks before a shot ran out, missing me and hitting a box near my side, jumping I turned to see the small man pointing a gun at me with shaky hands.  
‘’Im not dumb, don’t think I have never tried that trick myself’’ He growled out to me and I swallowed and took a few steps back again before I turned and started running, footsteps chasing after me with in seconds before there was a sound of something clattering to the ground.

‘’Im starting to believe that I was wrong about you’’ Came his voice, broken as we ran, I knew I had paused slightly to long as I came to a turn when his footsteps came closer and closer, taking a chance to look over my shoulder I could see him gaining before I turned and started running again before I felt my balance get thrown off and the ground came tumbling against my body, the weight of his on my back as he grabbed my arms and pinned me so I couldn’t move, heart beating widely against my chest as I felt him shift against me and suddenly his breath appeared against my ear slightly as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and tried to get my breathing to calm down. After this I was never going to run every again…Fuck that.

For a few seconds I forgot about the guy pinning me down on the cold concert floor and just thought about my friends and family and what was going through their heads, quickly my mind changed and went to Lauri and how his voice sounded from our short phone call before I came in to the store, the happiness in it and it broke my heart slightly knowing that it had been long enough for people to start worrying about him being missing. Lauri, Adam thought and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter again, willing himself not to cry or to let any tears build up in his eyes as he thought about his best friend and occasional lover when they both needed someone.  He almost started to forget where he was before he felt something digging in his lower back which brought him back to reality and to the feeling of the coldness below him and the captives breath on the back of his neck while he struggled slightly but found it no use at the angle he was.

‘’See, you behave and you wont get hurt’’ the guys voice whispered in to my ear with a new tone which I didn’t really like the sound off. Briefly I felt an arm leave mine and I struggled slightly again but a sharp tug on my other bent arm soon stopped me as I let a small cry of pain out as he moved against  me,  
‘’Please…’’ I chocked out a little to him as felt his breath on the back of my neck again before it moved back towards my neck,  
‘’Please what, no one is going to hear you scream or shout. It’s just you and me superstar’’ He whispered in to my ear before I felt a wetness trail across the outer shell of my ear which caused me to shiver a little, whether it was in fear or pleasure, I wasn’t sure but it was one thing I didn’t want to happen here.  
‘’Just let me go, please’’ I begged again, ‘’Noth…nothing will happen if you did’’ I tried telling him and he just chuckled as I felt something tighten around my wrists again before the same wetness moved across my ear, sending the same shiver through my body.  
‘’We both know that isn’t going to happen, and by the feels of it, you quite like what’s happening at the moment’’ He breathed out heavily to me and I froze a little at his words.  I could hear him laughing before I felt hands press on to my shoulders  as I felt his lips press against my neck, breathing out slightly I rocked my body slightly under him and felt his weight shift before  handscame down and pressed against the middle of my upper back, pinning me down as I let a small cry out, the cold rough floor cutting my cheek slightly.

‘’Please… just …just don’t’’ I whispered out to him again as his lips came to press against my neck again and then his teeth nip at my skin painfully, the action causing a hiss to escape my lips, my fingers clenching tightly.  
‘’Aww come on now Lambert, play nicely and I will let you go’’ He mumbled out to me as the guy roughly nipped at my skin, making me winch.  
‘’Get off him Jake’’ A voice called out and I recognized it to be the one who had dragged me out to the back room, the weight on my back shifted slightly as the guy turned to look towards it.  
‘’What are you going to do about it if I don’t, why cant we all have a little fun about it and have our own time with the singer?’’ He asked and I tightened my eyes to stop any tears which had formed in my eyes, the coldness against my cut cheek stinging slightly, I wished that I didn’t want that soda now and that I would be back home safe and tucked up in bed or sat on the couch watching a film.  
‘’I didn’t do anything other then tie him to that chair, I didn’t fucking touch him’’ I heard the shaky voice before the sound of something being clicked.  
‘’Awe, come on Tommy, we all know you don’t have the balls to shoot me, hell you didn’t even want to touch a gun’’  Jake’s voice replied, the sound filled with more venom than from before.

There was a loud bang and then the weight vanished from my back and landed beside me with a cry,  
‘’What the fuck Tommy, you shot me’’ He cried out and I slowly opened my eyes a little to see him sat holding his shoulder tightly before I shut my eyes again and breathed out not wanting to get in the way or the chance of being shot.  
‘’Leave him alone and let me take him or it will be more than your shoulder which I aim for’’ His voice held a slight tremor to it.  
‘’Fine take the queer anyway, wouldn’t want him anyway…to much glitter and shit’’ I swallowed a little before I heard footsteps and then something slip over my eyes again, feeling them tug at my bound wrists and pull me up, I stood clumsily before a hand pressed against my chest to stop me from falling.

From what I understood now was the short guy to first point the gun at me when I dropped the soda was called Tommy, for some reason, even with the fact that there was a gun pointing in to my lower back as we walked, I felt safe with him, more safe than I did with the other guy, I felt like saying thank you to him for finding us when he did, I didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happen if he didn’t show up when he did, the thought alone sent a shiver down my body which I thought he felt as I felt the gun move away from my back a little.

‘’You know, he can get you in trouble for shooting him’’ I whispered quietly as we walked, trying my luck that he wouldn’t threaten me or anything.  
‘’I know’’ He breathed out and his grip loosened slightly on my arm before he pulled me to a stop and I felt his hands at my wrists.  
‘’Wha…what are you doing?’’ I asked scared again before the things around my wrist disappeared and I could freely use my hands again.  
‘’Letting your hands go and taking the blind fold off, just as long as you promise not to go running again if you did that because I really cant stand having to shoot someone again’’ He told me and there was something about his voice which told me that he was scared just as much as I was.  
‘’I promise,’’ I told him before I felt the cloth leave my eyes again and I blinked a few times before there was a gently nudge in my back and we started to walk again.

‘’I didn’t mean to shoot him’’ His voice came out low and quiet from where he was walking behind me and at first I didn’t know what to say, ‘’I thought the safety catch was on, but it wasn’t, hell it wasn’t even my gun, it was just laid on the floor’’ He said again.  
‘’I think he dropped it when he chased me’’ I replied before there was a small movement behind me and the barrel of the gun pressed against my back harshly again, a small whimper left my lips as it hurt a little and it quickly became relaxed again,  
‘’Sorry’’ I was confused slightly at why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden but I didn’t really want to think about it.

‘’In there again’’ His voice came out as we got back to the room he had brought me to the first time and I slowly walked in before he pushed me gently back down on to the chair again, my eyes casted down at the ground as I breathed out slightly. ‘’Please stay here’’ He asked from behind me and I nodded a little as his feet came in to my view as he passed, glancing up a little, I felt my heart jump a few beats as he walked out the door, his mask being pulled off at the same time.

It was him…

The small guy…

The blonde hair…

The short blondness which stalked my dreams last night...

Slumping back in the seat, I breathed out a little and rubbed my wrists from where the other guy had tied them before standing and breathed out a little as I looked around the messed up room. It wasn’t long before I was moving around, picking papers up and placing them neatly on the desk and moving things back to where they were, I had nearly finished cleaning the room again when a soft laugh came from the doorway and I spun around quickly to see him stood there, arms folded across his chest and shoulder resting against the doorframe as he watched me.

‘’Sit’’ At his voice and nod of his head I moved back towards where he nodded to and sat back down in the chair quietly as he walked over and pulled the gun out his waist band and placed it on the desk before he pulled his gloves off and walked closer to me, my eyes moving down to look away from him.  ‘’Listen to me now, what ever I do to you between now and when ever, trust me, I am sorry and that I really don’t want to do any of it’’ He spoke quietly and quickly and I nodded a little to show that I understood him.  
‘’Good’’ He whispered as he walked closer, feeling his hand on my jaw I flinched slightly without meaning to before I felt his soft touch move up to my cheek before his thumb ran over the small cut lightly, but still hard enough for it to hurt.  
‘’Sorry’’ He mumbled again before he moved and I looked up slightly to see him moving towards the desk and grabbed some tissues from a box and moved towards where there was a small sink and made them wet before he crossed back over to me and lifted my chin a little an dabbed at the cut, cleaning it slowly and carefully.

Once he was finished, he moved away and threw the bloody tissues in the bin and pulled the gloves back on before he picked the gun up again and tucked it in to the back of his pants as he crossed over to the bag on the floor.

‘’Look, I have to take you back out front so I need to tie your hands up again okay, just…just trust me on everything im doing, cause I really don’t want to hurt you or see you get hurt’’ His gently tone was confusing me from the start but I felt myself nodding anyway, despite everything, I felt myself wanting to get to know this guy, wanting to get closer and find everything out about him, the things he liked and the things he didn’t like, what made him tick and what made him smile.  
‘’Im Adam’’ I spoke out quietly to him and he looked up with a small smirk which I felt my heart jump too.  
‘’I know’’ He replied with the same smirk as he pulled the binds out and walked over and behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he started to tie my hands back up and I felt myself starting to relax in to the feeling of it before I mentally smacked myself for it, ‘’I watched you on Idol’’ He admitted to me as he walked back around and I just stared at him which caused him to laugh. ‘’that’s why I started to hum that song because I saw your lips moving silently to it’’ He told me and I nodded slightly realizing that when I thought of the song I let my lips move as if I was singing it but without my voice.

I watched as he picked the mask up again and placed it on his head leaving it rolled up so I could see his face still.  
‘’I’m Tom…‘’  
‘’TOMMY!’’ Yelled a females voice and we both looked towards the door before he pulled the mask down fully and ran out the room before moments later he came back in with a bag in his hands which was half done up, pushing it under the table he grabbed the other before walking over and pulled me to my feet and started to push me out the room.  
‘’Just do everything I tell you or what I do ‘’ he hissed quietly to me and I replied with a quick nod before he started to lead me back out in to the store and back towards where the group of shoppers were and I felt myself freeze and stop when I saw a red stain on the floor, Tommy’s push made me start walking again as I swallowed a little and moved back to the ground again as he pushed me down next to the same young girl I was next to before I was dragged away, she looked at me with relief in her eyes before turning back to look at the others. Watching as the masked girl walked over to Tommy, I swallowed a little and watched as she whispered to him and he whispered back, their eyes darting to me slightly before I quickly looked away.

In the distance there was sirens and I looked towards the window before back again as I felt hands grab me and drag me towards the front where the shutters had been drawn up again, pushing the door open with his foot, he dragged me out and I could feel the gun pressed against my back again to make a show before he pulled me towards the hedging and darkness when the cop cars started to get closer,  
‘’Just keep walking’’ He whispered to me as he quickly untied my hands and grabbed my hand before he started to lead me through the bushes and undergrowth until we were on the other side and he pulled the mask off and wrapped it around the gun as he kept pulling me, my voice silent as I tried to understand what was going on, for the first time I was starting to get scared again.

‘’Adam, look at me please’’ Tommy’s voice came through my thoughts slowly and I turned to look at him to see that we had stopped walking and that he was stood in front of me, blinking a few times as I stared at him, I took a step back before tripping over slightly and falling backwards for a brief moment before I felt a coldness under me and I realized that it was a bench. Slowly Tommy walked towards me again and crouched as I kept my eyes on him before quickly glancing down at the wrapped gun in his hand, his eyes following before he spoke.  
‘’Im not going to hurt you Adam, you have to trust me, we had a deal back there that if the cops turned up before we were finished that they would let me run because it was my first big job and that because Im still young’’ he told me and I just stared at him before slowly nodding, he laughed softly before running his hand through his hair and stood before moving to sit beside me on the bench. ‘’Fuck, I make such a shit robber’’ He spoke out and I nodded a little again before rubbing my wrists as I looked down at them and then up again and across to see that we were next to the river, the moon light reflecting of the water.  
‘’Fuck, I hurt you didn’t I?’’ His voice broke through to me and I looked around at him and then down at my wrists,  
‘’A little’’ I admitted to him before he screwed his eyes up and sighed before he opened them again, laying the gun and mask on the bench, he pulled his gloves off before turning to me and grabbed my hand lightly before he rubbed his fingers over the marks on my wrists gently as he watched himself I couldn’t help but watch him until he looked up.

Brown eyes met blue…

The world seemed to stop…

His rudeness and crime vanished from his eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Mhmm, he…hello’’ Came a tired voice from the other end and I smiled a little as I breathed out deeply. ‘’If your one of these late night, heavy breather stalker people fuck off’’ Lauri’s voice came and I laughed softly.   
> ‘’Lauri, its Adam’’ I spoke out and he laughed a little before I could hear him moving around,

‘’Adam! Thank god your okay’’ Neil shouted as he ran out the house and towards me as I pulled up out front, hands on the steering wheel a little tight as I looked out my open window and towards him and nodded before I turned and grabbed my phone and opened the car door and got out before locking it and turned towards him, my hands still shaking a little from everything tonight. ‘’We got so worried when the news people reported the crime tonight about the store, I got so worried when you didn’t come back home, and you only went for soda so I knew something had happened and the news….oh god, what happened?’’ I nodded again as I breathed out deeply.  
‘’I don’t really want to talk about it, im tired and just want to go to bed’’ I told him and he raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding as we walked back in to the house together and I moved towards the stairs and started to slowly climb them until I reached my room.

Kicking my boots of slowly I let my hands move to the back of my shirt as I pulled it up and over my head and let it drop down on to the floor before my jeans came off next and I climbed in to bed and pulled my covers over me closer before I rolled over and stared across at the wall.

 _‘His fingers were rough against the marks on my wrists but he still held a gentle touch, we both jumped as a siren was heard nearby and I could see the panic reach across Tommy’s face as he looked around, his breathing picking up a little as I moved my hand and started to unzip his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, his eyes meeting mine again, questioning.  
‘’Trust me’’ I whispered to him and he nodded before slipping his arms off, leaning closer I reached around and grabbed his gloves and the mask which was still wrapped around the gun and lad it between us on the bench before placing his jacket over it just as a car pulled around the corner and parked up, it wasn’t long before two officers were walking towards us and shone their lights over us before a radio crackled and the taller man turned away._

 _‘’No we found Mr. Lambert and he’s safe, no harm by the looks of it’’ The officer spoke out before they walked over again and rested a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at them before back down again as I rubbed my wrists and Tommy’s hand shot out and took my fingers off and wrapped his own around rubbing lightly.  
‘’And you are?’’ the officer asked him and I looked up a little.  
‘’To…Tommy Ratliff sir’’ He replied.  
‘’He’s a friend, the guy who pulled me out with him ran off towards the main town as soon as we were clear of the building’’ I told the officer who looked Tommy over and then looked back at me and nodded a little. _

_About half an hour later the two officers left again after I gave them my statement, leaving a lot of the detail out and I had no idea why I was covering for the boy next to me, it was only hours ago that he was threatening me with a gun and now we were sat beside each other in silence._

 _‘’Thank you’’ He whispered to me and I looked up at him again before nodding a little.  
‘’I should get home, my brother will be worrying’’ I told him faintly and he nodded to me as I slowly stood and went his hand reach out and grab my wrist again.  
‘’Adam I really am sorry for everything I done to you tonight’’ He whispered out to me and I smiled softly.  
‘’Its okay, we all get bullied in to doing things we don’t want to do’’ I told him and his eyes seemed to glow softly and nodded to me. ‘’But if I was you I would get rid of that gun before you do anything else’’ I told him and he looked down to where his jacket was and breathed out deeply before nodding.’_

I groaned out to myself at the memory as I rolled over and pushed myself up a little, reaching around my night stand for my phone I turned it on again and pressed my speed dial for #2 and laid back again as I rested the back of my hand against my forehead.

‘’Mhmm, he…hello’’ Came a tired voice from the other end and I smiled a little as I breathed out deeply. ‘’If your one of these late night, heavy breather stalker people fuck off’’ Lauri’s voice came and I laughed softly.  
‘’Lauri, its Adam’’ I spoke out and he laughed a little before I could hear him moving around,  
‘’everything okay superstar?’’ He asked out and I sighed a little not really sure why I rang him in the first place.  
‘’Yeah just couldn’t sleep and I thought that you might have been awake still, because you normally working’’ I told him as I pushed my covers away and stood up as I walked towards the window and sat in the seat by it staring out at the full moon which was peering out from the clouds.  
‘’Well I was, but im awake any time you need me’’ He told me and I laughed softly before smiling.  
‘’Wanna meet up and just drive around and then get some breakfast, like old times?’’ I asked with a smile as I thought about high school.  
‘’Like old times, I’ll pick you up by the park’’ He told me before ending the call, laughing to myself I got up again and grabbed a pair of dark jeans before throwing a vest top on and then my plaid shirt over the top before slipping my feet in to a pair of old boots which still looked amazing. Walking in to the bathroom, I turned the light on, squinting slightly at the brightness before I walked over and turned the water on and washed my face clean of make up before grabbing a towel and dried it off again, about ten minutes later I was walking down the stairs, pulling my leather jacket on as I walked before I grabbed my phone and keys and slipped them in to my pocket.

Pausing by the front door I grabbed the board pen and quickly scribbled out a note on the white board which was stuck to the back of the door, telling Neil how I had gone out to meet up with Lauri and that I had no idea when I was going to be back home again before I replaced the lid and opened the door and slipped out quietly.  
Walking along the street, I pushed my hands in to the pockets of my jacket as I hummed along to myself as I walked, the air still around me before I soon reached the park a good twenty minutes later, breathing out a little, I rubbed my hands together as I sat down on the bench and lent back a little, letting a deep breath out I cupped my hands around my mouth and blew warm air in to them again before I heard the soft sound of car tires on the ground  before I looked up and saw Lauri’s car pulling up along the street before stopping in front of me.

‘’Fuck its colder than I had thought it would be’’ I told him once I had slipped inside the car and pulled my seat belt on, my body warming up quickly to the temperature inside the car.  
‘’I can always drop you back home if you want’’ He told me and I shook my head with a dorky smile,  
‘’Come on, we haven’t done this in a few years, get your wild side back’’ I winked at him which caused him to laugh before he pulled away form the curb again.  
‘Okay then, Adam where do you want to go?’’ He asked me and I shrugged a little before grinning and lent over grabbing his I-pod and placed it on to the docking system and pressed shuffle.  
‘’Just keep driving around I guess, didn’t think this through this far’’ I laughed out to him.

~

A few hours later, we were both sat on the hood of the car with a coffee in our hands from the all night diner a few blocks away, watching the sun start rising over the water,  
‘’You know, this used to be the best part of our late night drives’’ Lauri tells me and I looked over at him with a smile before I nodded in agreement with him.  
‘’It was, just so peaceful and beautiful’’  
‘’you still look beautiful in the light just like back then too’’

I took a sip of my coffee before glancing over towards him to see him blushing and looking back over the water again and I laughed softly as I nodded.  
‘’So do you’’ I told him back and he smiled lightly before moving closer and lent in to me as I wrapped my arm around his waist in a friendly way as we finished watching the sun rise together before we threw out cups away in a nearby trash can and climbed back in to the car and started to drive towards the diner which we always used to have breakfast in a few miles near the edge of the city.

‘’Im telling you that’s the truth’’ Lauri laughed as we got out the car and he locked the door, ‘’He came in, walked towards Jess and picked her up and spun her around in front of everyone before he got down on his knee and dug around in his pocket for a box’’ He told me, his hands flying around as we walked inside and past a few people before settling in to one of the booths near the back. ‘’Of course the box was empty and she felt embarrassed as he stood back up before she could actually say anything he reached up to her neck lace and pulled it out from under her shirt and there it was, the ring was on her chain’’ Lauri exclaimed before I laughed and lent back.

‘’Wow, Im taking it, that she agreed to marry him then?’’ I asked as I picked the menu up and let my eyes wonder over it before I felt finger tips touch against my hand and I looked up to see Lauri’s eyes wide before I looked down to see that there was still a faint mark on my wrist.  
‘’Is that from last night?’’ he asked and I sighed before nodding a little.  
‘’Yeah but its nothing okay’’ I tell him with a knowing look before I looked back to the menu again and tugged my sleeve down.

‘’Good morning, welcome to Charlie’s, what can I get you?’’ The voice asked, laced with boredom as my eyes scanned over everything,  
‘’I’ll have the full English with a coke’’ Lauri told the waiter before I sighed and shrugged a little,  
‘’Just the pancakes without chocolate for me and a coffee’’ I told the guy as I placed the menu back where it came from and lent on my hand as I stared out the window.  
‘’It will be right out’’

‘’Adam, you okay?’’ Lauri asked and I looked back at him before nodding.  
‘’Just thinking about something’’ I tell him with a smile, he stared at me with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head slightly.  
‘’If you say so’’ he muttered out and I laughed before throwing a sugar packet at him as I sat back and rubbed my eyes a little,

It was true, I was thinking about something,

That something being someone,

That someone being a blonde hair, brown eyed guy,

 

‘’one coke and one coffee, your food will be with you shortly’’ The same tired voice rang out before I looked down to see the cup of coffee, smiling a little I wrapped my fingers around the cup and lifted it up a little before taking a sip as I glanced up… just to choke on the sip and waste it a little as I brought the cup own a hand to my lips.  
‘’Adam?’’ I stared at him, he looked completely different.

‘’Tommy…what are you doing here?’’ I asked dumbly as I willed my lip to stop hurting from burning it.  
‘’I work here, what about you, its pretty early to be out isn’t it?’’ he asked, his voice no longer holding the bored tone to it.

‘’I…Uhh…I…’’ I muttered out slightly before I turned and looked at Lauri who had started to laugh as a blush crept its way to my cheeks a little before I turned to look back at Tommy again, his blonde hair was now pink and his eyes heavily made up with eyeliner again but damn it looked good on him and it looked like his lips had a light coating of gloss on them.  
‘’I didn’t think I would ever see you again’’ I found myself saying to him before I could stop myself from tumbling the words out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn’t think I would ever see you again._

_Come on Adam, what are you, five?_

I stared up at him as he stared back and I was aware that Lauri was watching us, his eyes flickering towards the too before I pulled my eyes away and looked towards him and back again, my words not wanting to come to mind, or tongue as I sat there.

‘’Wow this is the first, Adam’s actually struck for words’’ I heard Lauri say before I looked back towards him and kicked him under the table, my knee catching the top and made the drinks shake a little. ‘’Fuck that hurt Adam’’ He muttered out before leaning down to rub his leg.

‘’A small world huh I guess’’ Tommy mumbled softly as I reached up and rubbed my jaw a little, his eyes following my wrist before he looked away quickly again,   
‘’I like your hair’’ I blurted out again and he looked back up before smiling at me, his mouth opening to say something before there was a yell from the back and Tommy sighed.   
‘’I have to go, sorry’’ He whispered before turning quickly and walked towards the back where I Was guessing the kitchen was.

‘’Okay, who was the hottie in pink?’’ He asked and I looked across at Lauri before smiling a little and shrugged as I looked down at my coffee and traced my finger tip around the cups lip.  
‘’Just a friend’’ I tell him as I moved my hand away and brought the cup to my lips again and slowly blew on the dark liquid before I took a small sip and placed it back down on the table again.  
‘’Adam, I know you and that look you give when you like someone, and you like him’’ He stated and I stared at him with wide eyes.   
‘’I do not’’ I fought back, my voice heighten slightly before I blushed and looked back at the table again as he laughed.

‘’Oh, I like your hair, and I didn’t think I would ever see you again’’ he told me with a amused look, ‘’Face it Adam, you have a crush on a bus boy’’ I blushed deeply and looked back up to see Tommy walking back towards us with plates in his hands and an fed up look on his face before it lightened as he saw me watching him.   
‘’Hey, sorry is the food’s shit, the chef is old and grumpy and thought he would make it out this joint years ago’’ Tommy muttered out as he placed them down in front of us before hovering slightly with a smile on his face a little.

‘’Thomas’’ Came a yell from the kitchen again and I watched as his face screwed up and fists clenched at his sides,   
‘’It will be fine Tommy, thanks’’ I told him as he smiled a little before turning back again, my eyes following him. 

‘’What is it now?’’ Tommy’s voice sounded from the doorway after he had slammed it open, his small frame half lit up from the dim light in the back and the other dark from the small hall. But I couldn’t help but stare at the way the jeans he wore hugged his long legs and pulled tight across his thighs before covering an ass which was hardly there, the long sleeved top he had on reminded me of the night before but it was tighter and hugged his body as a white apron wrapped around his waist and dangled on his hips a little which seemed to jut out from under his clothing just.

‘’Adam, god damn it boy, stop staring like a lost sheep will you’’ I snapped my head around to Lauri who was smirking at me as I blushed and looked down at the pancakes in front of me before I sighed deeply and picked my coffee up again. ‘’What’s wrong Adam?’’ He asked and I looked across at him before shrugging.   
‘’I don’t know, just getting lost in my thoughts, its nothing’’ I try to tell him with a small smile as I put my cup down and picked up the knife and fork and started to eat.

 

‘’No Neil, I wasn’t kidnapped again…’’I muttered in to the mouth piece of my phone as I lent forward on the table, my empty plate to the side and forehead pressed against the cool wood.   
‘’No I went out for a drive with Lauri and we ended up at the diner we used to come to all the time when we were in school’’ I muttered out again.   
‘’Yes Im going to be at the studio for 6pm’’   
‘’No im not all glammed up ‘’  
‘’Yes I changed’’  
‘’No Neil…’’  
‘’Eughh, fine what ever’’ I groaned out before snapping my phone shut and laid it on the table as I pulled my hands over my head and tugged on my hair. ‘’Please kill me now’’ I breathed out before Lauri started to laugh and I sat up slowly until my back was against the booth of our table and I rubbed my eyes.   
‘’Neil giving you trouble again?’’ He asked and I nodded with a deep breath.   
‘’I actually almost regret going on that stupid show now’’ I moaned out to him before screwing my nose up and stretched, my back clicking in a few places before I slipped out the booth and stood.   
‘’Going to the boys room’’ I muttered out before I turned and walked across the diner and down the hall to the bathrooms before I slipped inside and stopped.

‘’Tommy, are you okay?’’ I asked once I saw the tuft of now pink hair sat on the floor against the wall across the room, my words making him look up as he breathed out and nodded.  
‘’Yeah, just fed up with old John’’ He told me before he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the sinks, stepping forward, I lightly walked over and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before quickly moving it again as I felt him flinch under me. ‘’Sorry’’ He whispered to me, his eyes on mine in the mirror as I nodded with a soft smile.

Why are you being nice?

This guy held you at gun point!

He could’ve killed you!

Stop thinking about him laid under you on a bed

I shook my head slightly and turned away from his reflection as I lent against the sinks and crossed my arms over my chest.   
‘’You look tired’’ Tommy commented softly to me and I turned my head slightly to see him staring.   
‘’Long night, couldn’t get any sleep when I got home so I called a friend up and we went for a drive before watching the sunrise and then came here for an early breakfast’’ I told him just as a yawn escaped my lips and I quickly covered it with my hand before sliding it through my hair.

Come on Adam, think….

‘’What made you change your color?’’ I asked him softly as I reached a hand up and lightly picked a strand of his pink hair up and started to gently twist it around my finger, my eyes following it until I looked down in to his.

Doll brown,

Velvet lips,

Just kiss him…

He shrugged slightly and carried on watching me as I watched my fingers,   
‘’Just wanted a change’’ He told me, his voice quiet as I slowly let the strand go but let my fingers move and lightly run through the rest of his hair which was pushed over on one side of his head before my eyes moved down to his again.   
‘’It looks good, it really does’’ I tell him again and he smiled at me as my hand trailed down on to the side of his neck, thumb running just under his jaw before I pulled my hand away, not trusting myself with touching him anymore.  
‘’Thank you’’ His voice was low, eyes burning in to mine as he stepped closer to me, slowly I started to lean down, my hand going back to his neck again as the door flew open and Lauri came walking in which broke us apart even before our lips could touch, Tommy flying back a few steps before he looked down.   
‘’I should get back to work’’ He said quickly before rushing out the bathroom, the door closing behind him softly as I groaned and lent my head back against the wall.

Fuck

‘’Im so sorry Adam,’’ Lauri told me and I nodded slightly to him as I pushed away from the wall,   
‘’Its no trouble’’ I shrugged out to him as I walked over and pulled the door open and walked out, heading over to the counter, I grabbed a napkin and a pen which was lying around before quickly scribbling down my phone number and folded it up just as Lauri appeared at my side.   
‘’Ready to go now’’ He asked and I nodded before walking towards the exit, passing Tommy, I slipped the napkin in to his hand with a small smile before heading out after Lauri and jogged over towards the car.  
‘’Fuck hurry up, its cold’’ I whined out to him as he laughed and unlocked it, pulling the door too once I climbed it, I breathed out and rubbed my hands together before blowing on them as he started the engine and turned the heat on.

I couldn’t help but let my eyes flick back up to the diner to see Tommy moving around a little before he paused and pulled something out his pocket and unfolded it before breaking in to a grin as he looked out the windows and towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for taking such a long time to post a new chapter on here, that combined with my laptop ending its life on me which totally bummed me out on most of my chapters and ideas which I had saved, but Im hoping that this chapter will put me back in to you guy's good books for a while :)

‘’So who was that?’’ Lauri asked as he pulled on to the main road again and started to drive back towards Neil’s as I looked towards him confused, ‘’the pink haired dude in the diner you dork’’ Lauri laughed after looking towards me before back to the road again.   
‘’Oh, you mean Tommy and he’[s just a friend’’ I told him as I reached over and turned the radio on,   
‘’Sure, you looked like more than just friends back there’’  
‘’Nothing happened Lauri’’ I sighed as I sat back in the seat again and looked out the window at the early morning traffic.   
‘’Im sure something would’ve happened if I didn’t walk in’’ I looked towards him to see him smirking and I laughed softly, ‘’See im right, your laughing and not saying no!’’  
‘’Oh shut up, im 27 and not getting any younger, let me have some fun once in a while with someone new’’ I winked towards him as he turned on to Neil’s street and we stayed silent for a while before my phone buzzed loudly against the dashboard and I groaned slightly. ‘’that’s probably Neil freaking out that im not back yet’’ I muttered out as I left it where it was.   
‘’Or it could be Tommy’’ Lauri said and I looked towards him, ‘’I saw you write your number down and give it to him’’ he laughed as I snatched my phone up and unlocked it to see Neil’s name flashing across.   
‘’Before you bitch at me, we’ve just pulled up in to the drive now’’ I sighed in to the phone once I had put it to my ear.

Getting out the car, I smiled over at Lauri, ‘’Thanks for everything’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’Its no trouble, I forgot how fun these outings were’’ He winked at me as I shook my head slightly, ‘’But now im going home and im going back to bed’’ He told me with a laugh, ‘’Bye Adam’’  
‘’See you later and drive safe’’ I called back to him as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back down the road again as I turned and walked inside to find Neil sat on the couch waiting for me.  
‘’Don’t do that again’’ He scolded me as I let myself drop down in to the armchair.   
‘’Neil, I wrote on the board that I went out for a drive with Lauri’’ I told him as I rubbed my forehead softly and sighed.   
‘’I know but you can’t just go out doing that anymore – ‘’  
‘’Why because of idol?’’ I snapped, ‘’ I can still have a life you know, I don’t have to stay inside twenty four seven because I found a little fame’’ I fought out to him before standing up and walked towards the door,   
‘’’’Where are you going now?’’ Neil asked and I threw my hands up slightly,   
‘’Im going up stairs and in to my room, probably will watch some TV if that’s okay with you?’’ I told him in a frustrated sigh before walking out and up the stairs.

Stepping inside my room, I let the door close behind me as I walked over and turned the tv on before I collapsed down on to my bed and took a deep breath in before letting it out again, flipping through the tv stations I left it on a random film which was playing as I pulled my phone out my pocket and unlocked it to see that I had a message from an unknown number, reading it, I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I saw it end with ‘Tommy’ and a kiss.  
as soon as I typed out an reply and had placed my phone on my chest and turned back to the film playing, my phone started ringing,  Tommy’s name flashing across the screen only twice before I answered.  
‘’Hello’’ I answered with a smile as I sat up a little more on my bed.   
‘’You’re smiling’’ Tommy answered back and I laughed softly.   
‘’What makes you say that?’’ I asked him, my eyes moving to check that my door was shut.   
‘’Cause you sounded cheery when you answered so im just guess that you were’’ Tommy laughed out softly and I smiled at the sound,  
’’I like your laugh’’ I told him before I could stop myself, ‘’I also like your hair, both blonde and pink’’ I quickly added.   
‘’are we talking about what we like about each other?’’ Tommy asked and I felt myself blush slightly, ‘’If so, I like your eyes and voice Mr. Lambert’’ Tommy admitted quietly and I smiled a little.   
‘’Well thank you Tommy’’ I told him and glanced towards the clock to see that it was just nearing half eight in the morning.   
‘’Adam’’ Tommy’s voice called through and I frowned slightly,   
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Oh you are still there’’ I could hear a slight smile in Tommy’s voice again, ‘’so what do you say?’’ He asked and my frown came back.   
‘’Say about what?’’ I asked, ‘’I think I zoned out when I looked at the clock’’ I told him, a soft laugh escaping from his end.   
‘’I asked if you wanted to meet up and grab some lunch with me today’’ Tommy voice sounded shy and it made me smile before I remembered the interview I had.   
‘’I wish I could, but I have an interview at two which I can’t get out off’’ I told him with a sigh, ‘’But we could always do brunch’’ I told him before he had chance to speak,   
‘’Yeah, that sounds great’’ Tommy’s voice came through after a few seconds and I grinned slightly, ‘’I’ll have to meet you somewhere cause my friend wants to jam for a bit’’  
‘’You play?’’ I asked him and he laughed slightly,   
‘’Yeah guitar and a few other instruments’’ Tommy spoke, his words holding excitement in as we bother laughed softly,’  
‘’that’s awesome, and don’t worry about meeting me, I’ll come pick you up. Just text me the address’’ I said softly and ran my hand through my hair.   
‘’Why can’t I just tell you now’’ Tommy asked,   
‘’Because that would mean for me having to get up and im quite comfortable lying on my bed at the moment’ I told him as he started laughing on the other end of the phone.

‘’Alright hold on’’ I nodded to myself as I heard movement and the soft sound of clicking before my phone bleeped in my ear, ‘’There, sent you his address’’ Tommy’s voice filled the silence and I smiled again.   
‘’Thanks’’ I told him.   
‘’So…’’Tommy trailed off and I shrugged to myself,   
‘’I’ll text or ring you when im outside’’ I told him softly.   
‘’Yeah that sounds good, we should be finished around eleven’’ Tommy told me, a smile in his voice again.   
‘’Alright then, I guess that I will see you later’’ I told him before I slowly sat up,   
‘’Yeah, I guess so’’ Tommy replied before silence fell over us for a few seconds, ‘’Adam?’’ Tommy whispered out softly,   
‘’Yeah Tommy’’  
‘’Thanks’’  
‘’for what?’’ I asked him gently,   
‘’For giving me a second chance after what happened’’ He said quietly, ‘’For what I done to you’’ His voice trailed off slightly and I smiled,   
‘’Its okay Tommy, I can see that you’re not really that type of person’’ I told him, ‘’I believe that everyone deserves a second chance’’  
‘’Why are you such a nice person Adam?’’ Tommy asked and I laughed softly,   
‘’I guess I just grew up being nice’’ I said to him as a knock sounded on my bedroom door before it opened and Neil walked in.   
‘’Can we talk?’’ Neil asked as I looked up at him,   
‘’Hey Tommy, I’ve got to go, just text me when you’re nearly finished’’ I said in to the phone with a small sigh.   
‘’Alright then, see you soon’’ Tommy told me,   
‘’Bye,’’ I managed to say before he hanged up and I got up off the bed to find some clean clothes to wear.   
‘’Are you going out again’’ Neil asked carefully before I glanced over my shoulder at him before I turned back and pulled some jeans out,   
‘’Yeah I am’’ I told him as I turned around to look at him.   
‘’Oh okay, don’t forget that you have an interview at two at the north side studios, Monte is going to be there too’’ He told me as I nodded and laid my clothes out on the bed as Neil left.

~

‘’Wow Tommy, dude your hair’’ Mike laughed out to me once he had answered the door and I grinned slightly  
‘’Hello to you too’’ I told him as he moved out the way for me to come in,   
‘’Well, its been a long time since you’re been any color other than blonde’’ He laughed out and we walked in to his living room and I put my guitar case down before dropping down on to his couch.   
‘’Yeah that’s true’’ I told him with a grin as I looked up at him, ‘’be a babe and do us a coffee?’’ I asked Mike with a small smirk.   
‘’I really don’t miss having you living here’’ He muttered out as he walked out in to the kitchen and I pulled my phone out to send Adam a message to tell him that I would be about an hour and half.  
Sitting back in the couch again, I couldn’t help but think back to the phone call back to the phone call between us.  
‘’Okay, what’s the name?’’ Mike asked as he walked back in to the room and handed me a cup.   
‘’Fuck off jerk’’ I laughed out as I took a sip of my coffee before placing it on the table and pulled my guitar case closer to me, ‘’Are we going to jam or not?’’ I grinned out to him as he nodded and reached for his own guitar.

 

‘’Dude, will you hurry up?’’ Mike yelled out as I stepped out the kitchen and grinned slightly, ‘’Bout time Tommy, im starving’’ Mike told me and I laughed slightly as I walked over and placed the plate on the table and started to put my guitar away, ‘’aren’t you eating?’’ He asked and I shook my head.   
‘’No, gunna eat later’’ I told him before a soft hum of an engine floated in from outside and Mike walked over to the open window.   
‘’Wow, dude that car is a beast’’ Mike gasped out, laughing, I started to get up before my phone started to ring,  
‘’Hello’’ I answered as I pushed one of the clasps shut on the case,  
‘’Hey Tommy, its Adam’’ His voice flooded my ears and I grinned slightly, ‘’Im outside whenever you’re ready’’ He told me and  I walked over towards Mike and the window to see the sleep black car and Adam leant against the front of the car, one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other pressed back on the car to keep his balance. I couldn’t help but stare at him or the way his long legs looked in the tight jeans and nearly knee length boots.   
‘’Tommy, babes are you still there?’’ Adam asked as he shifted in the sunshine.   
‘’Yeah sorry, got distracted’’ I told him with a soft laugh and small blush.   
‘’Yeah distracted by a nice car and a hot guy who’s way out your league’’ Mike called out to me, my blush Deeping slightly as Adam laughed.   
‘’Your friend is so nice but wrong about you being out my league Tommy’’ Adam told me quietly and I smiled before frowning at my case,   
‘’Fuck, I forgot to tell you that I would have my guitar with me’’ I groaned out to him.   
‘’It’s cool, I have plenty of room in my trunk for it’’ He told me and I grinned slightly as I picked it up,   
‘’Alright, I’ll see you in a bit then’’ I told him before hanging up and pocketed my phone, ‘’I’ll meet you later this week’’ I told Mike as I turned towards him.   
‘’You better bitch’’ We both laughed as we walked towards the front door and he opened it for me, I watched as he glanced towards where I knew Adam was before back to me again, ‘’So out of your league, a guy like that would never even talk to you’’ Mike told me and I laughed before winking at him.  
‘’You sure’’ I smirked as I looked at him before turning back to Mike again.   
‘’Hell yeah Tommy’’ Mike laughed and I shook my head slightly before holding my arm up, ‘’Dude im not hugging you’’ He laughed before I flipped him off,   
‘’Fine, I’ll just go get a hug of Mr. hot guy over there then’’ I told him,   
‘’Sure Tommy, you just go do that’’ Mike shook his head before crossing his arms.   
‘’I will, just watch me’’ I told him with a smirk as I jogged down the few steps and started to walk towards where Adam was stood staring at the ground, smiling lightly as he looked up I placed my case on the ground before stepping forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, his own arms wrapping around me quickly.   
‘’Hi’’ I mumbled out to him as I buried my face in to his chest a little which rumbled as he laughed,   
‘’Hey there’’ He finally answered back and I looked up at him with a smile before pulling away, ‘’I’ll put your case in the back’’ He told me as I nodded and watched as he picked it up and walked around me.   
‘’Thanks, and I will be right back’’ I told Adam as he nodded, running back over to Mike, I winked at him slightly, ‘’He is called Adam Lambert, he was on American Idol, came runner up and I met him a day or two ago and he went to kiss me but never cause his friend walked in, so now give me a hug you ass’’ I laughed out slightly breathless to a shocked Mike before pulling him in to a hug.

~

‘’Should I even ask what that was all about’’ I asked Tommy once we were driving with a smile as I glanced towards him,   
‘’Yeah, sorry about that, Mike wouldn’t give me a hug so I said that I would get one of you’’ Told me and I nodded slightly, ‘’And he may not of known about me knowing you’’ He laughed out to me,   
‘’Well im glad that he didn’t come after me’’ I laughed out to him.  
Pulling up to some lights moment later, I sat back and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel before I looked over at Tommy, his head slightly turned to look out the window, his bottom lip worried between his teeth, reaching over, I softly brushed my thumb along his lower lip as he turned to look at me,

Those brown eyes,

Warm, caring

Scared

‘’You should stop biting your lip like that’’ I told him quietly, my hand still cupping his jaw lightly, ‘’don’t want you damaging them’’ I whispered to him, my thumb ghosting over his lips again as they curled in to a small smile.   
‘’Adam’’ He whispered softly and I nodded slightly,   
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’The lights have changed’’ Tommy told me as I dropped my hand away from his face and I  turned around again, a soft blush on my cheeks as he laughed and I started driving again, I still didn’t have any idea where we were going to go, but part of me didn’t care because I was with Tommy.  
‘’Turn here’’ He told me as I looked over to see him pointing towards the airport exit, confused slightly, I nodded and made the turn anyway and then made the same turns which he told me to make until we reached an fast food placed and I laughed softly,  
‘’I figured that you would be a fast food type of guy’’ I told him with a grin,  
‘’Yeah, we can go somewhere else if you want’’ Tommy told me with wide eyes  
‘’Its fine Tommy’’ I told him with a smile which he soon returned again, parking in a free space near the front of the building, I left the car running as I went to grab my wallet off the dashboard, only to be stopped by Tommy’s hand on mine,  
‘’Its on me,’’ He told me, ‘’it’s the most I can do’’ I nodded slightly as I watched him climb out the car and walk towards the doors of the restaurant.  
Turning the engine off, I climbed out and shut the door after me and made sure that the car was locked up before I headed inside after Tommy and found him waiting in the queue, walking up behind him I smiled softly before I leant down a little, my hand softly resting against his lower back.  
‘’ I hope you don’t mind people staring or taking photos because im with you’’ I whispered in to his ear, a smirk gracing over my lips as I watched him shiver slightly before he turned to look at me with a smile before he leant up and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.  
‘’If people want to do that, then let’s give them something to stare at’’ Tommy whispered back to me before he reached back and took hold of my hand and pulled it away from his lower back and brought it around on to his waist as he rested back against my chest as we waited in line.  
‘’Is that so now’’ I whispered in to his ear again, the same shiver appearing as he laughed softly and nodded. Smiling softly, we stepped forward slightly before I wrapped my arm around his waist a little tighter and held him closer to my body.   
‘’Hey Adam, either you have started to vibrate or you have a problem’’ Tommy whispered to me as he started to laugh before I rolled my eyes slightly and let him go as I pulled my phone out my pocket.   
‘’I’ll wait for you by the car, I’ve gotta take this’’ I tell him as he nodded to me, smiling I quickly kissed the top of his head before I walked towards the exit.

‘’What do you want Neil?’’ I asked as I pushed the doors open and walked towards the car, my phone pressed against my ear as I pulled my keys out my pocket,  
‘’Im not checking up on you, just through I would tell you that your 6pm interview has been moved to three thirty’’ Neil told me as I sighed,  
‘’Thanks,’’ I told him as I moved my phone to my other ear and started to unlock the car door again,  
‘’Just…just don’t be late to either Adam’’ Neil warned me before hanging up on me as I groaned slightly and opened the door to sit on the seat, my feet still on the ground outside as I ran my hand through my hair slightly and put my phone on the dashboard.  
‘’I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I went for the healthiest looking thing on the menu’’ Tommy’s voice called out as I looked up to see him walking closer, a paper bag in one hand and a holder with two drinks in the other, watching him walk closer, I grinned slightly and nodded before he stopped in front of me.   
‘’Thank you’’ I told him with a smile and he laughed before leaning down and kissed my cheek again, a feeling I was starting to enjoy and could get used too,  
‘’Now take these and move over so I can drive, I know a little quiet place that we can go eat’’ Tommy smiled at me before I raised an eyebrow slightly as I looked at him, ‘’don’t worry Adam, im not going to crash’’ Laughing softly I shook my head and stood up, taking everything from him before I handed the keys over.

‘’So where are we actually going?’’ I asked Tommy as he drove through another empty road,   
‘’You will see’’ He told me before laughing softly, shaking my head slightly I watched him for a moment or two before I turned away and looked back out at the houses and trees as they passed by quickly before they started to slow down about five minutes later as Tommy pulled to a stop outside a large park. ‘’Come on’’ Tommy smiled out as he started to get out, following his lead , I got out the car before leaning back in and grabbed the food and drinks before using my hip to close the door as Tommy locked up and walked around to me.  
‘’So the park…’’ I asked as I handed him the bag and took the keys from him and pushed them in my pocket as he nodded and started to walk across the grass, laughing softly, I started to catch up before we fell in to step together,  
‘’You haven’t seen the best part yet’’ He told me and I glanced over at him as he smiled, his eyes moving around the place before I nodded and let it fall in to a soft silence between us as we walked up an little hill and in to a small playground. Watching him as we walked, I couldn’t help but notice the smile which he held to himself, hidden unless you stared at the way the corner of his lips curled up slightly and the way his eyes seemed to shine in the light.   
Turning away, I looked up as we walked through the small gate and I followed him over towards the picnic table which sat near the very top of the hill and placed the drinks down before I looked over at him as he put the bag down and he turned to me, ‘’Alright, close your eyes’’ Tommy told me before I laughed softly and did it, as I waited, I smiled softly and thought about how quickly it had gone from  Tommy holding me at gun point to being with Tommy in the park with brunch, quickly my thoughts vanished as I felt hands cover my eyes slightly and an angel and I felt Tommy tugging me so I turned slightly, moving with him, I breathed out softly before his hands were removed and I felt him move so he was stood next to me. ‘’Open your eyes’’ he whispered out to me and I took a few seconds to keep them close before I slowly opened them and gasped a little at the view.  
‘’Its beautiful Tommy’’ I told him as I let my eyes move over the view of Downtown LA, busy with traffic and people going on with their day while we stood watching silently in the fresh air of the park,  
‘’I used to come here a lot as a kid when I wanted to be alone, just to sit and think’’ Tommy told me and I looked over at him with a smile before reaching out and gently tugged on his sleeve until he stepped closer and I folded my arm around his shoulders and his arms came around my waist. ‘’I wanted to share it with you because of how nice you have been towards me’’ He whispered softly and I looked down at him.   
‘’I told you Tommy, everyone deserves a second chance and your no different’’ I spoke out quietly, my fingers softly moving up to stroke a strand of his hair out his eyes as I turned to face him, my eyes on his as he stared back. ‘’But thank you for sharing this place with me, I have somewhere to come now when life gets too hard’’ I laughed softly and he smiled before nodding.

‘’This morning…’’Tommy started before he trailed off and looked away slightly, ‘’in the bathroom where I work I mean…Uh…were you…were you going…to you know?’’ He asked with a small shrug and I watched as he chewed on his bottom lip lightly again.   
‘’Tommy, what did I say about biting your lip like that, you’re going to hurt yourself’’ I whispered out as I brushed my thumb over it again and his eyes returned to mine, ‘’But yes, I was going to kiss you in that place’’ I admitted quietly, ‘’Not the best place for a first kiss I know’’ I shrugged with a small smile.   
‘’And now’’ Tommy asked, his eyes searching mine slightly as I breathed out softly before I stepped a little closer to him and let my hand slide down his jaw a little, his own arms moving around my body more.  
‘’And now is perfect’’ I whispered to him as I leant down a little, our lips just inches apart as I paused for a second before letting my lips press against his softly, my hand sliding up in to his hair a little as the softness of his lips started to move back against mine in a light first kiss, nothing but the sound of birds and the faint sound of downtown LA moving around us on the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything felt perfect when Tommy was pressed against my body, his arms wrapped around me softly as our lips moved against each others before it was broken. I never wanted to move from this spot on the top of the hill, just overlooking the busy city while we were lost to everything, time, space, reality. It was like I was a normal person again, someone who had never gone on a reality TV show to sing to the world, but felt like this was where I belonged…here with Tommy.

  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered up to me and I looked down at him with a soft smile, his warm eyes looking in to my blue ones as he returned the smile, the feeling which was starting to warm my stomach despite everything which had happened to bring us together like this at this moment in time,  
‘’Yeah?’’ I asked him as he frowned slightly and looked away as he rested his head against my shoulder and sighed,  
‘’I…I… don’t worry’’ He sighed out and I moved a little, my hand moving under his chin and lifted it gently so I could look in to his eyes again,  
‘’What’s bothering you baby?’’ I asked him softly and there was a flicker of a smile on the corner of his lips as he looked down and then back up at me again.  
‘’I don’t know’‘He whispered out as I watched him, ‘’I feel everything and nothing at the same time and it scares me slightly because I feel like I want you in my life, I don’t know what I would do if you ever left it’’ He admitted to me and I smiled softly as I stroked my thumb along his jaw.  
‘’I’ll be here for however long you want me to be Tommy, Im not going to go anywhere without you because I want you in my life too, even if it was just as friends I would settle for it but I would like it to be more if you did’’ I whispered back to him like we were sharing a secret in a crowded room and not alone in a park together.  
‘’I would like that’’ Tommy whispered back and I grinned slightly before slowly lowering my head down to capture his lips again for the second time, kissing him slowly, I let my hands trail down his arms until I found his hands and let my fingers slide between his as I held them tightly, never wanting to let go.

‘’Mhmm Adam your vibrating again’’ Tommy mumbled against my lips and I smirked a little before I stepped away but kept my lips against his, pulling my phone out, I moved it around in to my back pocket as I moved closer to Tommy again and slipped my arm around his waist as I pulled him against my fully.  
‘’Sorted’’ I whispered back against his lips, the hand still holding his squeezing softly as I felt him smile against my lips, his tongue lightly and shyly touching against my lips as I parted them and moved my tongue back against his slowly letting him control the kiss until I pulled away and rested my forehead against his softly with a smile.  
‘’I like kissing you’’ Tommy whispered out and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly, his hands coming against my chest, pushing at me playfully as I stepped back and grinned, but quickly moved closer again and ran my hand through his hair.  
‘’Good cause I like kissing you too’’ I told him as I pulled him in for another kiss, a little harder this time as I took the control and felt him sink in to my touch as I licked my way in to his mouth a soft whimper leaving his lips as I felt Tommy grip at my jacket.  
‘’Wow’’ Tommy breathed out when we pulled away again, his cheeks slightly flushed and lips red from where I had nipped at his lower one. Laughing softly I shook my head and let him go; grabbing his hand I pulled him over to the table and sat down with him beside me.

‘’I forgot about the food’’ Tommy told me and I laughed softly as I looked over at him, his eyes wide as he pulled the bag closer and moved closer to me, his legs swinging over my lap and I grinned, an arm falling down to rest over them as I pulled our drinks closer and picked one up and took a sip from it.  
Watching him as he took the food out and pushed a small bowl towards me, I smiled softly and took it before letting my eyes glance over at him again; he truly was a beautiful person.  
‘’What, do I have something stuck on me?’’ Tommy asked as he looked up and saw me looking, his hands moving up to rub at his face and I laughed softly,  
‘’No, I was just staring because you’re beautiful Tommy’’ I told him and he stared at me before blushing with a grin and stuck his tongue out playfully, ‘’Then you are gorgeous’’ He winked and I smiled softly as I turned back and started to my food up.

We finished our lunches off quietly, sharing smiles every so often when we both glanced up to see the other looking, small touches as I let my fingers softly rub over his legs which was still over my lap before I moved slightly and wrapped my arm around Tommy’s waist and pulled him closer to me, his legs dropping the other side of me slightly as I brushed my lips over his cheek and smiled at him.  
‘’Are you trying to make me leave the bench and sit in your lap/’’Tommy asked and I laughed softly,  
‘’You can if you want too’’ I told him with a light shrug as he smiled and shifted slightly, his arm moving up and around my neck as he lifted himself on to my lap fully and I wrapped my arms around his waist. ‘’I take it as a yes then’’ I laughed out softly.  
‘’Well I should have a right to sit in your lap if I wanted too’’ Tommy told me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded slightly,  
‘’That is true, and I have every right to do this then’’ I whispered out to him as I moved my arm and slowly slipped it up under his top and jacket and laid it over his warm skin on his lower back, the touch making him arch in to me slightly before he winked and moved to rest his head on my shoulder.

 

‘’You should really answer that’’ Tommy told me as I looked up from where my phone was vibrating on top of the table and shrugged slightly as I turned back to look at him, his fingers lightly skimming around the edge of my jacket against my neck.  
‘’What if I don’t want to answer it’’ I asked him and he sighed playfully before reaching across and picked it up, pressing answer, he pressed it to my ear and I mocked glared at him slightly as I took the phone and wrapped my arm around Tommy’s waist tighter,  
‘’Whoa Neil chill out’’ I called in to the phone after Neil’s took a small breath and I could get words in.  
‘’You’re going to be late, where are you?’’ Neil asked me again and I frowned lightly,  
‘’What do you mean im late it-‘’ I heard a screech on the other end and I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly before back again  
‘’Adam its god damn 1:45 you have 15 minutes to get to the studios’’ He told me angrily before he hanged up and I stared at the phone.

‘’Adam?’’ Tommy whispered softly as his fingertips brushed over my jaw lightly and turned my face to look at him, a small smile forming over his lips which I returned before lightly kissing him again,  
‘’Im late’’ I muttered out against them as I put my phone down on the table again and turned back to kissing Tommy but he pulled away and stared at me.  
‘’What…Fuck….im late’’ IT suddenly hit me and Tommy laughed before he climbed off my lap and grabbed everything and put it all in the bag as I got up and put my phone in to my pocket and turned back to Tommy to see him holding his hand out to me, taking it with a smile we started to head back towards where he had parked the car again, the bag being thrown away in to one of the bins on the way back. ‘’Baby I don’t have time to take you home or anywhere so will you be alright for being bored for a hour or two while I do these interviews?’’I asked him once we gotten to the car and he had let my hand go to walk around the other side.  
‘’I will be fine Adam, stop worrying and just start driving’’ He laughed out as I grinned and nodded a little, my body relaxing a tiny bit as I unlocked the car and we both got in, buckling up I started the car up before driving off towards the studios, my hand reaching over and holding Tommy’s softly as I drove.

 

‘’Okay, so Neil is my brother, you will know who he is as soon as you hear him,’’ I laughed out to Tommy as I pulled in to the studio parking lot a few minutes later than I should’ve already been there, ‘’So don’t take anything he says to heart’’ Tommy nodded as I smiled over at him and moved my hand over and took his in mine, squeezing it softly I winked a little before we both got out the car.  
‘’And Monte is?’’ Tommy asked as we started to walk and I pushed my keys in to my pocket.  
‘’Monte is the guy I’ve known since before Idol, he’s going to be my guitar player’’ I told him as I pulled the door open and held it for him, a soft blush moving over his cheeks as he walked inside

The short walk was silent before I slowed down and took Tommy’s hand and quickly pulled him back and around the corner again before pulled him in to me with a smile.  
‘’What are you doing Adam?’’ He whispered out to me and I laughed quietly before leaning down and pressed my lips back against his again in a soft kiss before I pulled back and looked at him,  
‘’I wanted to kiss you again before we go any further cause I have no idea when I can again today’’ I whispered to him and he grinned slightly before we both heard footsteps and he jumped away from me, straightening myself out, we started to walk back around the corner again.

‘’Adam where the hell do you think you have been, you’re lucky that the guy interviewing you is held up in traffic coming in to the city’’ I heard Neil’s voice before I saw him and I rolled my eyes slightly before looking at Tommy with a knowing look,  
‘’My brother’’ I whispered to him before I turned back as Neil started to walk towards us, ‘’Neil we were having lunch and lost track of time alright, no harm done’’ I told him as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes running over Tommy before looking back at me again.  
‘’Well you’re wanted, no come on’’ He growled out before he turned and started to walk away again and I sighed slightly and Tommy laughed quietly before pushing me forward a little,.  
‘’Yeah Adam, you’re wanted’’ Tommy winked at me and I laughed before putting my hand against his lower back lightly as I led him through the doors and turned slightly before pointing to an empty room,  
‘’Wait in there for me, no one should bother you and there should be things to drink too’’ I told him with a smile before he nodded and I watched him walk towards the doors.  
  


~~~~

‘’Adam come on will you they don’t have all day’’ Neil shouted again and I glanced over my shoulder slightly,  
‘’Okay im on my way’’ Adam groaned out as he turned and jogged after his brother, laughing softly I shook my head and pushed the door open to the room which he had pointed out and smiled softly, it looked like some kinder of studio either for practicing in or just to hang out on a break or something, but it was comfy looking. Heading over I pulled my jacket off and left it hanging over one of the arms of a couch before I settled myself down and pulled my phone out as it started to ring.  
‘’Hello?’’ I ran my hand through my hair and smiled slightly as I sat back,  
‘’Tommy, dude how the hell…’’ Mikes voice rang out and I laughed slightly before flicking my tongue over my lower lip slightly,  
‘’I told you, we met a few days ago’’ I told him, this time Mike laughed and I grinned softly as I glanced towards the door way before letting my eyes move around the room where they laid over a guitar sat in the corner of the room, a smirk appearing on my lips.  
‘’Still say that he’s out of your league’’ He muttered on the other line and I laughed,  
‘’Say that to the guy who won’t stop kissing me’’ I grinned out, ‘’Anyway I have to go, see you later or something’’ I told him before hanging up with a short laugh as I pushed myself up off the couch and walked slowly over towards the guitar I had seen.

My fingers reached out and I let them brush over the head and neck of each guitar before I crouched down and took in every little detail of them, they were perfect, better  than I had seen before and better than my own guitar which was still locked away in the back of Adam’s car. Smiling to myself, I gently wrapped my fingers around the neck of one and picked it up as I stood straighter again, the guitar light in my hands as I stepped over to the stool and sat down, balancing it over my knee, I let my fingers strum over the stings slowly before a soft tune came to mind and I started to move my fingers to the cords as I thought about them. The sound dryly filling the room quietly as my foot tapped lightly against the metal bar of the stool I was sat on.  
Minutes seemed to pass as I played to myself, my mind on Adam and wondering what he was doing in the interviews to the tune which I was currently playing, I recognized the song but I couldn’t remember any of the words nor could I remember who it was by. Watching my fingers, I let my hair fall down in front of my eyes slightly which blocked out the rest of the room, my eyes sliding shut slightly as I changed to just playing something which I was making up on the spot.

‘’You’re good’’ A voice called out and I jumped slightly before I turned and looked up to see a guy leant against the door frame, a bandana tied around his head and a small goatee on his chin, his clothes spoke out guitar player and I nodded slightly, ‘’How long have you been playing?’’ The man asked as he walked in to the room a little more and over to where I was sat before he picked one of the other guitars up and sat down on one of the other stools.  
‘’Since I was a 13’’ I told him and he nodded with a grin, his eyes moving over the places where my fingers were on the guitar,  
‘’what lesson teacher told you how to hold the guitar like that?’’ He asked and I looked down myself before shifting my wrist a little,  
‘’None, I taught myself how to play’’ I told him as I looked back up and he nodded slightly,  
‘’Nice, not always easily done’’ he told me and I smiled slightly, ‘’Im Monte by the way’’ He told me, offering a hand out as I looked down at it before up to him,  
‘’Tommy’’ I told him as I shook his hand and he laughed slightly,  
‘’Yeah I already know, Adam asked me to come see if you were alright and not too bored, but from the looks of it, you managed to find something to keep your mind of being bored’’ He laughed out and I blushed slightly before nodding,  
‘’That sounds like Adam’’ I muttered out slightly as I looked back down and ran my thumb over one of the strings again before back up to see Monte watching me with a grin.  
‘’I should get going again before Neil comes looking for me’’ Monte told me and I nodded slightly as I watched him put the guitar back again and he offered his hand out to me, shaking it I nodded softly before he turned and started to walk away and towards the door. ‘’Nice meeting you Tommy, maybe we can jam one day’’ I nodded to him softly before he disappeared out the door and the room fell in to a soft silence again.

Placing the guitar down on its stand again, I made my way back over to the couch and sat down on it before swinging my legs up and lent against the back of it, my eyes slowly closing against my will, breathing soft as I thought about Adam and being in his arms.

 

‘’Tommy’’ A soft voice whispered in to my ear as knuckles softly brushed against my cheek and I stirred slightly, a soft chuckle escaping in to my hearing as the same feeling brushed over my cheek and I raised my hand up to bat the touch away, ‘’Come on baby, wake up’’ the voice whispered again and I shifted before slowly opening my eyes and Adam’s face filled my vision,  
‘’Mhmm, what are you doing here?’’ I asked as I shifted slightly and moved over, my hands reaching out and pulling him on to the couch with me as I curled in to his side, a laugh escaping his lips again before strong arms wrapped around me.  
‘’I have about an hour before the next interview but there’s no point in going anywhere’’ He told me lightly as his fingers trailed over the top of my arm before trailing up to the back of my neck, a soft purring sound leaving my lips as I curled closer to him.  ‘’But I can always take you home if you are tired’’ He whispered and I shook my head slightly,  
‘’No I wanna be here with you’’ I muttered out to him as I breathed out deeply and tilted my head up slightly to look at him, ‘’You’re too perfect, you know that right?’’ I told him quietly as he smiled and brought his other hand up to brush my hair out my eyes< his thumb trailing along my jaw as we watched each other.  
‘’Sorry to but in but Adam but moms on the phone and she wants to talk to you’’ Neil told Adam, making us both jump before we looked up at him,  
‘’Okay,’’ He nodded before starting to get up, ‘’Won’t be long’’ He told me before kissing my forehead with a smile, nodding to him, I watched as he walked over to Neil and took the phone from him and headed towards the doors followed by Neil who glared at me like I was something trouble.

Breathing out softly, I laid myself back down on the couch again and just stared up at the ceiling before I heard the doors open and true to his word Adam was back and laying down beside me again,  
‘’Hey’’ he whispered to me and I cuddled closer to him with a deep sigh, ‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Adam asked softly and I looked up at him,  
‘’I don’t think your brother likes me much’’ I told him quietly, ‘’ever since he first saw me with you I’ve gotten nothing but dirty looks off him, what if he knows Adam?’’ I asked worried slightly and he turned to face me more,  
‘’Tommy, no one knows okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you or me, that’s the past, and that person is just a ghost of who you are now as a person’’ He told me and I looked up in to his eyes slightly as he brushed his hand over my jaw and I swallowed slightly,  
‘’I still have it’’ I whispered to him, ‘’I didn’t get rid of it’’ I told him and I could see the confused look on his face as he looked at me,  
‘’Still have what Tommy?’’ He asked me and I breathed out deeply,  
‘’The gun’’ I swallowed slightly, ‘’I still have the gun ,I didn’t know what to do with it, how to get rid of it’’ I whispered to him,’’ Im scared that it will get found Adam and that im going to be linked to the store’’ I admitted to him and he breathed out before sliding his arms around me and tugged me closer to him, his scent calming me a little as I hugged him back just as tight.  
‘’everything is going to be alright Tommy, I promise you’’ Adam whispered to me, ‘’Im not going to let anyone hurt you or take you away from me’’ He told me and I felt myself sinking in to his touch more as I nodded and closed my eyes tightly, hoping to god that he would stick by that.


	8. Chapter 8

‘’Tommy’’ A soft voice brought me out from my sleep again and I stretched out slightly and looked up slowly to see Adam looking down at me with a soft smile, ‘’Come on, im finished up here now, so we can go’’ He told me and I smiled before slowly sitting up and I got to my feet where he took my hand softly, a smile on both of our lips as we started to walk out the room and then through the building.   
‘’Hey Adam, can I talk to you a second?’’ A voice called out and we both turn who I remembered was Monte walking towards us, his eyes darting over me before he turned back to Adam,  
‘’Hey what’s up?’’ Adam asked as his thumb brushed over my hand and I glanced down slightly before back up again to see him staring at me,  
‘’Can we chat in private?’’ Monte asked as he looked back at Adam again, a small lump forming in my throat before Adam chuckled softly,   
‘’We were just about to head out, just say what you need to say here’’ He told him before Monte shook his head,   
‘’don’t worry, it can wait’’ He muttered out before taking a few steps backwards, his eyes flicking to me before he turned nd walked away again.

‘’Why do I get the feeling, that no one likes me?’’ I asked Adam softly as he moved his arm around my waist after letting my hand go and we started to walk out the building and across the lot to where his car was parked.  
‘’Im sure they do it just takes time to warm up to someone new Tommy’’ He told me with a smile and I felt myself smile back and relax in to his touch as we walked.   
‘’Just as long as you like me then im okay with that’’ I told him with a soft laugh as I walked around to the other side of his car and waited for him to unlock it, seeing him grin and the lock click, I pulled the door open and slipped inside and on to the seat before buckling myself up and yawned.  
‘’Want me to take you home?’’ He asked me and I looked over at him before nodding softly.   
‘’Thank you,’’ I told him before telling him the directions and leaned back in to his seat as he pulled out the lot and started to drive out on to the main road and away from the studios.  ‘’You can come up if you want, Dave and Isaac  are probably home but they won’t take much notice of you if they are playing the video games’’ I laughed out softly to him before he smiled and nodded a little.   
‘’I would like that a lot, I just want to cuddle up to you again’’ Adam told me and I felt a soft blush creep across my cheeks aswell as his own as I smiled and turned to look out of the windows as he drove, the city flew past us, colors mixed with others in a blur until they started to slow down and eventually come to a stop outside the apartment complex where I lived. Waiting until he had found a parking space and pulled in to it, I unlocked my belt and climbed out of the car and walked around to the back until I opened the trunk and started to take my guitar out of it, closing it again, I jumped slightly as Adam stood next to me and I laughed, a smile appearing on his lips as I shook my head and he locked the car up again, taking his hand back in mine again, I led him towards the doors and pushed one open with my shoulder before he grabbed it and we walked through and in to the lobby silently, only pausing long enough to grab my mail from the box before I started to walk towards the elevators with Adam trailing behind me and I smirked slightly as I glanced over my shoulder to see him quickly look up at me and a blush cover his cheeks, shaking my head softly, I pressed the call button before leaning against the wall and looked over at Adam as his eyes moved around everywhere apart from where I was stood.

The ride up to my floor was quiet apart from a soft hum coming from Adam’s lips which stopped as I looked over at him and he glanced up to catch my eyes,  a soft smile breaking over his lips as I laughed and stepped closer, my arms wrapping around his waist as his went around my shoulders tightly. Pretty soon, the elevator stopped and I grabbed his hand again and walked out in to the hallway before leading him down and towards the apartment where I looked up at the board on the outside, glad that there was nothing writing as I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door, pushing it open with my foot, I grabbed my guitar case off Adam and grabbed his hand with my other before pulling him inside where there was a few shouts coming from the living room and I laughed slightly.

‘’Tommy man, you’re back’’ A voice shouted out and I rolled my eyes slightly before I walked in closer and glanced at Adam with a soft smile.   
‘’Yeah I guess I am’’ I laughed out as I let Adam’s hand go and placed my guitar up against the wall as I looked over to see both Isaac and Dave fixed to the tv as they played a fighting game.  
‘’I thought you were only jamming with Mike for a few hours that were like this morning?’’ Dave asked again and I laughed slightly before I shrugged and walked in to the kitchen,  
‘’Well yeah it was and I did, but I went to the studios with Adam’’ I called back as I pulled to soda’s from the fridge and walked back out to hand one to Adam who smiled back at me.  
‘’Fuck…fuck… no Isaac you jerk’’ Dave cursed out and I rolled my eyes slightly as I stepped closer to Adam and leaned in to him slightly with a smile, ‘’Adam? Adam who… I didn’t know you knew anyone called Adam,’’ Dave spoke out and I laughed again before taking Adam’s hand and started to walk towards my room,   
‘’Yeah you know, that guy of Idol came second’’ I said as we walked past the couch behind it and I heard movement before someone chock out on a drink and I glanced back to see both Isaac and Dave staring before I laughed and pulled Adam in to my room and closed the door behind him.

\--

‘’Tommy’’ I whispered to him as he took the soda from my hand again and placed them on top of a unit beside his door, his hands then quickly finding their way to my shirt as he pulled me closer to him and lent up, lips softly pressing against mine before I wrapped mine around his waist and held him closer to me as I kissed him back.  
Pulling away slowly, I looked at him and smiled before running my hand through his hair slowly and breathed out, ‘’You’re amazing Tommy’’ I whispered to him as he blushed and pulled me towards his bed, watching as he kicked his shoes off, I done the same and joined him on his bed, laying out next to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and turned him in to me as he rested his head over my chest and his hand on my stomach softly.  
‘’Not as amazing as you’’ I heard him whisper and I smiled softly before trailing my fingertips over his arm slowly. Breathing out deeply, we stayed laid like that for a while before I bit my lip and looked down at Tommy softly.   
‘’Where have you hidden it’’ I asked him softly and he slowly turned to look at me before started to get up and climbed off the bed and walked over to the other side of his room, where his desk was, watching as he crouched down and reached under, I waited for a few seconds before he straightened back out and pulled out a bundle of what looked like rags. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again this chapter has actually come around pretty quickly, less than 24 hours to write again which is actually quite shocking for me when it comes to writing. But I hope you enjoy it and im sorry for my lack of detail at the end, I just couldnt find the write words to put together so yeah.....
> 
> Enjoy.

‘’Adam…come on wake up’’ I stirred slightly before turning over on to my side, I moved my arm out and wrapped it tightly around Tommy’s waist as I pulled him closer and buried my face in to his hair. ‘’Fuck…Adam, wake up’’ I felt someone push me slightly and I let a soft groan out before I stretched and brought my hand up rubbing my eyes slightly.   
‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked him half asleep still before I moved my arm back around him and lightly traced my fingertips over the tattoo on his forearm.  
‘’Nothing’s wrong…its just that…I thought of a place’’ He whispered to me and I sat up a little and looked down at him, his wide eyes glowing in the soft light which was coming in from the street lamp outside,  
‘’Where?’’ I whispered and he breathed out slightly.   
‘’Santa Monica pier’’ He told me and I frowned slightly as I thought about it, ‘’I can go to the end of it and throw it out in to the ocean, it’s far enough that no one would find it’’ He whispered and I nodded slightly before looking back down again.   
‘’Are you sure baby?’’ I asked and I felt a hand move up on to my arm softly as he nodded, ‘’Okay, when do you want to do it?’’ I asked as I moved and sat up again, Tommy doing the same thing as I looked through the semi darkness at him.   
‘’Tonight, I can’t keep hold of it any longer’’ He told me and I nodded softly before leaning closer and pressed my lips against his.

For a while we were silent as Tommy changed in to some warmer clothes and he got the gun out again, double checking that it was wrapped tightly before he pushed it in to a bag with a towel and another jacket and pulled it over his shoulders before looking at me.  
Nodding softly, he took my hand again before we left his room and quietly walked through the hall and in to the living room where the tv was still on, leaving a soft glow over the room and one of his room mates were asleep on the couch, game controller on his chest.  
‘’come on’’ Tommy whispered as he guided me towards the front door, avoiding the mass of shoes and music sheets on the floor and the odd guitar everywhere which I had failed to notice when we first came in.

The apartment complex was eerily silent as we made our way downstairs, taking the stairs instead of the elevator before crossing the main lobby and out through the doors in to the slightly cold night air, softly squeezing Tommy’s hand, I looked over at him and offered a soft smile before it was slowly returned as we walked towards my car, keys in hand anyway before Tommy stopped me.   
‘’Let me drive’’ He told me and I looked between him and the car and back again before nodding softly, kissing his cheek, I took the bag from his shoulder before walking around and placed it in the back seats before sliding in to the passenger side as Tommy started the car up.

Letting the silence build up again as he drove along the empty and silent streets, streetlamps flashing past quickly, I glanced over to him to see that his hands were tight against the steering wheel and his eyes glued on the road as he drove, flicking around every so often as we past a sign to make sure that we were still going in the right direction.  
Fifthteen minutes went past in silence before Tommy lent forward slightly, hand stretching out and eyes flicking down quickly to turn the radio on before he looked back up at the road and settled back in to his seat again. Resting my hand on his knee softly I smiled over towards him before turning back to look out at the dark streets with a yawn, my forehead against the window gently.   
‘’Go back to sleep for a bit Adam, I’ll wake you up when we get there’’ I heard Tommy tell me and I glanced over at him to see him watching me before his eyes turned back to the road ahead and I nodded slightly, my eyes flicking to the clock of the car to see the time flashing 4:23am.  
Curling up slightly, I moved my hand form his leg before putting my arm under my head as a pillow against the window as I quickly felt myself fallen asleep again.

~

Pulling around a corner, I looked ahead and could see the pier starting to get closer and I glanced over at Adam to see that he was kinder cramped up in the seat and I let a soft breath out before turning back to the road again as I kept driving in the silence which was between us, the radio dj offering the only sounds of words.  
Coming to a stop, I turned the engine off before just sitting there for a while until I noticed the first peak of sunlight starting to appear across the sky, turning I softly leant over and shook Adam’s shoulder a few times before he stirred and rubbed at his eyes again.  
‘’Hey, it’s time to go get rid of it’’ I told him softly as he blinked a few times and looked around before over at me with a soft smile.

Climbing out the car together, I grabbed the bag from the back seat and moved it over my shoulder again before I started to walk along the pier slowly; our footsteps seemed to echo in the silent air around us.  

‘’I don’t think I would’ve been able to think of a better place than the ocean’’ Adam said softly, the tiredness still strong in his voice as we stood at the railings, looking out over the dark water in front of us, the waves lapping at the legs of the pier under us and I breathed In deeply, the sea air filling my lungs before I knelt down and started to pull the bundle of rag out of my bag. Wiping it off slightly, I made sure that the rag was secured around it tightly before I threw it as hard as I could, both of our eyes watching as it moved through the air and in to the water about ten meters out again.  
‘’Adam…It’s not sinking…’’ I spoke out to him, the panic starting to fill my chest felt tight and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from it before I felt Adam’s arms wrap around me from behind.  
‘’It will…just wait’’ He whispered in to my ear, making me shiver slightly before his arms tightened around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. Sure enough, the waves slowly started to rise around it as it lowered in the water, the whiteness of the rags slowly growing fainter as it got deeper and deeper until we couldn’t see it anymore and I breathed out deeply and turned in to Adam’s chest, my arms wrapping around his neck softly.  
‘’Let’s go’’ I whispered to him and he nodded slightly before I grabbed my bag and then his hand as we turned and started to walk back along the pier in silence again. ‘’I can’t remember the last time I came to the beach’’ I whispered quietly and I looked up to see him grinning slightly and I raised an eyebrow before he turned and looked back ahead.  Walking back along in silence again, I couldn’t help glancing over at him all the time, wondering how I had managed to get lucky with him; I had expected him to hate me after everything which had happened at the store. But yet here I was, walking off the pier and on to the beach, hand in hand with Adam Lambert.

‘’Adam…I thought we were going back to the car?’’  I asked once, the feeling of walking on sand sunk in to my mind and I looked up at him before tripping slightly and quickly grabbed on to him as I fell, pulling him down with me before he laughed and looked down at me.  
‘’Well if you wanted to get me down, all you had to do was say so’’ He laughed out to me and I felt my cheeks warm up slightly before I laughed and pushed him off me, getting to my feet I quickly ran a few meters down the beach until the sand was a little harder and stood staring at the ocean before I let my bag drop down and I folded my arms around me before I felt Adam’s move over my own.   
‘’It’s beautiful’’ I told him quietly as my eyes rested on the sun which was starting to appear up over the ocean, the warmth and rays spreading out over the waves as I turned slightly to look up at Adam with a smile before I turned fully and moved my hands on to his shoulders before I carefully pushed him down on to the sand, my own body following before I tucked myself up against his side.   
‘’I cant remember the last sunrise I saw, I think I was at least 19 maybe 20’’ Adam spoke out and I turned to look up at him and smiled a little as he turned to look at me. ‘’But this is perfect, I wouldn’t want to spend this sunrise with anyone else other than you’’ He whispered and I laughed softly before tucking in to his side again as we both laid down and looked up at the sky as it started to get lighter.

~

‘’Tommy’’ I whispered out to him as I gently shook his shoulder, my eyes moving back down to him as he stirred and slowly looked up at me before around again as if he forgot where he was. Reaching over for his bag, I pulled it closer before opening it and tugged his jacket out and handed it too him, ‘’Put it on and put your hood up…have you got any sunglasses in here?’’ I asked as I started to go through his bag before hands pulled it away and opened a front pocket and pulled a pair out.  
‘’Yeah, but why do I need to do this?’’ He asked and I glanced back up the beach again and towards the car where I could see a few people standing around with Cameras, their heads turning as they looked around as people started to arrive at the beach for the day.  
‘’Oh’’ I looked back to see Tommy looking too and I nodded slightly to him before watching as he tugged his jacket on, hood being pulled up before I smiled and leant forward a little, softly kissing his lips.  
‘’I don’t want your life to go to hell and get in the magazines because they take photos of us together, I want to keep you for myself’’ I whispered with a grin as he laughed and nodded,  
‘’Duly noted’’ He laughed as he pushed his glasses on and I started to stand up, brushing the sand of my clothes slightly, I held my hand out as Tommy done the same, a smile on my lips as he took it and held his bag over his shoulder in the other hand. ‘’Ready’’ he asked and I nodded a little as we both turned and started to walk a little, my hand going through my hair before I slipped my fingers through Tommy’s.

‘’Adam, Adam why are you in Santa Monica this early?’’

‘’Who’s this with you? Is it your boyfriend’’

I swallowed a little and held Tommy’s hand tighter as we walked and the paparazzi yelled questions out, cameras clicking before I felt Tommy’ thumb slide over my skin slightly and I turned a little towards him and smiled, my hand letting his go before I wrapped it around his shoulder and his went around my waist.

‘’You both look comfortable together…how long have you known each other’’

‘’Hey, what’ your name and how do you know Adam Lambert’’

Their questions kept coming and I felt Tommy tense slightly before relax against my side again before he laughed softly. ‘’Can we get some coffee, there’s a shop just down the road there’’ Tommy spoke to me quietly and I looked down at him and nodded as I laughed a little. Walking past the car, we carried on walking before I let him go and pulled the door of the coffee shop open and let Tommy walk in before I followed in behind him, leaving the paparazzi standing outside waiting, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as Tommy pushed his hood back and slipped his glasses up over his head slightly as we walked to the counter and to the girl who was smiling brightly at us.

‘’To coffees to stay’’ I spoke out softly before she nodded,   
‘’Take a seat and I will bring them over shortly’’ She told us and I smiled before handing some money over and turned with Tommy, my hand on the small of his back as we walked towards a large looking couch near the back of the store and out of the view of the windows slightly before we both sat down, relaxing instantly.

‘’Are they always that intense with you?’’ Tommy asked and I looked at him before nodding softly,   
‘’Yeah, im afraid so, but sometimes you get some really nice ones which I don’t mind talking too, but it when you get ones like that just blurting questions out and getting all up in your face like they were and then trying to attack you with them’’ I sighed and turned slightly before pulling him closer and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. ‘’But im not going to let them attack you like that again.’’ I whispered in to his ear and he nodded with a smile before turning as we heard footsteps getting closer.   
‘’Hey, I hope you enjoy your coffee’s and if there’s anything you need, don’t be afraid to ask’’ The girl told us and I thanked her before watching her walk away and deal with someone else.   
‘’Wait, im going to go ask if they have an entrance out back we can use to leave by, which will hopefully give us some time to get away from them before they notice, but they seem to clue in quickly’’ I laughed before standing up, leaning down, I kissed the top of Tommy’s head before heading towards the counter again.

‘’Hi, I was just wondering if there is another way out of here without using the front door’’ I asked the girl and she looked up at me before towards the front again and she smiled brightly again,  
‘’Of course,  you have to go through the hall to the left there and then take a right past the bathrooms and there’s an fire door on the right again, it will lead you right around the side and down the street a little’’ She told me and I smiled,  
‘’Thank you’’  I told her before walking back over to Tommy who was on the phone.

‘’No…just tell him that im sick or something’’ I raised an eyebrow at him slightly as I reached forward for my cup, ‘’Actually…no don’t tell him that, he wont believe that….just tell him that im going to be late and I will work the dead shift again’’ There was a pause before Tommy sighed and nodded to himself. ‘’Alright, thanks Dave’’ he hanged up and looked up at me with a smile which I returned.   
‘’Sorry’’ I told him and he laughed before shaking his head at me,   
‘’don’t be, you just got me a day off from work until tonight’’ He winked at me and I laughed as I drank my coffee down a little and just stared at him. ‘’What? Do I have something on my face?’’’ Tommy asked before he put his nearly finished coffee down and started to rub at his chin and cheeks, causing me to laugh and shake my head at him.  
‘’No you don’t, I was staring because your gorgeous’’ I told him and I smiled as I saw the slight pinkish tint start  to appear across his cheeks before he buried himself back behind his cup again and I laughed softly.  
‘’Is there another way out?’’ He asked me and I looked up from my own drink before nodded to him and started to explain what the girl told me, his eyes watching me with every word before he smiled. ‘’Good because those guys scare me just a bit and that’s saying something, you should try living with Isaac and Dave’’ Tommy laughed out and I nodded slightly, reaching up, I rubbed the back of my neck before letting another soft yawn out.  
‘’Come on, finish up and we will go back to mine so I can grab a shower and some clean clothes and then I will take you back to yours’’ I told him and he smiled before we both finished our drinks, standing I walked towards the hall and nodded softly towards the girl in a polite goodbye before we walked through before finding the door, pulling it open slightly, I peered out and smiled seeing that no one was there and I pulled it wider, ‘’You ready for round two?’’ I asked and he raised his eyebrow at me slightly before laughing.   
‘’Hell, im ready for round whatever number if I get to share a shower with you’’ he said before walking out already, leaving me staring after him before I shook my head with a grin and quickly caught up with him again, his sunglasses back down over his face again but hood still down as I grabbed his hand again and started walking, before I knew it there was footsteps and cameras again behind us as we got closer to the car and I walked around to the drivers side. Patting my pockets slightly as I heard a laugh I glanced up just in time to see Tommy throw me the keys and I grinned as I caught them and quickly unlocked the car so we could both get in.

Pulling away from the street, I let a deep breath out as Tommy pulled his glasses off and chucked them on the dashboard.   
‘’At least we are home bound now’’ Tommy laughed out and I nodded slightly,  
‘’But it doesn’t mean that we are clear of the paparazzi baby, they found my car here so chances are that they are on the phone already alerting others in the city that we are driving back’’ I told him and I glanced over to see his eyes widen slightly, ‘’don’t worry, they weren’t around when we got rid of it, they were probably just on the hunt or someone but found us instead’’ He nodded slightly and I reached over, laying my hand on his thigh softly before his came over mine.

The drive back was filled with soft talk every so often or different songs being blasted out through the speakers, laughter and just mainly telling each other things about ourselves before I pulled up outside the house and killed the engine off, my eyes glancing to the drive to see that Neil’s car wasn’t in the drive which meant he wasn’t home.   
‘’You look happy…should I be scared?’’ Tommy asked as I turned and looked at him with a massive grin before I shrugged,  
‘’Not really, but yeah, my brothers not home so he wont be bugging us thankfully’’ I told him with a soft laugh as I started to get out the car and waited for him to do the same.  
‘’that’s great, means I can actually get to shower with you then’’ Tommy called out to me as he walked around and moved his hands up and around my neck as he pulled himself closer with a smirk.  
‘’It sure does’’ I whispered to him as I ducked down and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away and grabbed his hand. Pulling him in to the house, I shut the door behind Tommy before pushing him towards the stairs backwards, my hands on his hips as I pressed my lips back against his again.

Stumbling up the stairs together, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly before lifting Tommy up, his legs wrapping around my own waist as his arms moved around my neck to hold on, hands tugging slightly in my hair as I backed him up against a wall, my mouth attacking along his neck before roughly nipping down at his skin, earning myself with a low groan from him.   
‘’Fuck…Adam…either do something or get me in that fucking shower with you’’ Tommy grasped out to me as he tugged on my hair and I brought my lips crashing back against his again as I moved and started to walk towards my bathroom, the door shutting behind me with a kick of my foot as I started to set Tommy down.   
‘’clothes off’’ I breathed out to him deeply as I started working at the top I had on and pulled it up and over my head for it to land on the floor somewhere behind me as I walked around Tommy and turned the water on, letting it warm up I turned back and swallowed a little as I let my eyes move over Tommy’s body slowly, taken everything in before he stepped closer and he started to undo my jeans.   
‘’You’re taking too slow Lambert’’ He growled out to me, the sound of it making me feel weak in the knees slightly as I kissed along his shoulder, my own hands moving to my pants to help him off with them. Getting under the water, I breathed out deeply and pulled Tommy closer as I ran a hand up his chest and on to his neck softly as I looked at him.  
‘’Your god damn perfect Tommy’’ I told him as he smirked a little and I felt his hands flat against my chest before the coldness of the tiled wall behind me as he stepped under the spray of hot water, his eyes closing as he reached up and ran his hands through his hair, getting it wet before looking back at me again, his watchful eyes slowly sliding down over my body.

¤¤¤

‘’That…That was amazing’’ Tommy laughed out slightly as he jumped on to the bed, a pair of baggy sweat pants of mine, riding low on his hips as he moved closer and pulled the covers back and slipped under them, his body fitting snuggle next to mine again as I put my phone down after turning it off and wrapped my arms around his waist. ‘’Cant remember the last time I got blown or blew anyone in the shower’’ Tommy yawned out again and I let a soft laugh out as I kissed his shoulder,   
‘’Such amazing pillow talk baby’’ I whispered in to his ear as he grinned and grabbed hold of my hands, his fingers sliding through mine as he wiggled back even closer and breathed out deeply.   
‘’Im perfect you said’’ He muttered out as he got comfortable and I nodded a little and kissed his shoulder again.   
‘’That I did say’’ I whispered as I laid back down behind him and held him close to my body as he started to fall asleep, my own body starting to relax slightly before I smiled, it had been a long time since I had done a lot of stuff like this morning and sleeping most of the day away was going to be another one. Turning over slightly, I buried my face in to the back of his neck as I breathed out deeply, my eyes closing as everything Tommy sunk in to my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me it starts jumping around a little towards the end but I think its because im tired its 02:53am and I've just finished writing this chapter so I am terrible sorry if it jumps around a little and dont flow.

‘’Adam’’ A soft voice whispered in to my ear as I felt a light touch against my chest before it trailed up to my neck and I slowly blinked my eyes open to meet big brown ones looking down at me. Smiling a little I raised a hand and rubbed at my eyes slightly before I stretched and wrapped my arms around Tommy’s waist before frowning and looked at him properly.  
‘’Why are you dressed?’’ I asked him as he chuckled softly and pressed a chaste kiss against my lips.   
‘’I gotta go, need to feed myself before changing and then head to work, the boss wants me in earlier’’ He whispered out but I could hear it in his voice that he didn’t want to leave and I sighed before nodding softly.  
‘’Stay for food…let me cook for you’’ I told him softly as he laughed before thinking about it,  
‘’Sure, Im betting you will be giving me more than a bowl of cereal’’ He laughed out and I widened my eyes slightly which caused him to laugh louder before I grinned and pushed him over on the bed before I rolled over on top and pinned him down, glancing over the clock I groaned a little as I noticed that it was nearing half 12 and I knew that Neil would be home soon before I looked back down at Tommy.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips back to his softly before I felt the gentle touch of his tongue against my lips, letting mine trail over his softly, I took control of the kiss again as I licked further in to his mouth, pulling a groan out of his throat before Tommy’s body came up against mine and I pulled away, breathing hard.   
‘’Okay, im getting of you now or we are never leaving this bed’’ I breathed out to him as he threw his head back in laughter, biting my lip a little, I looked down at his outstretched neck before leaning down, licking a stripe up the front of his throat which caused his laughter to die out.  
‘’Fuck…Shit Adam, maybe you’re right’’ He gasped out and I grinned a little before rolling off and slowly sat up before standing, my eyes moving back to Tommy, still laid out on the bed before I grinned and started to walk towards the door.  
‘’I’ll be in the kitchen when you are sorted out’’ I winked towards him before I started to head out the hall and down the stairs, pausing slightly to look out the window at the street, a small frown appearing over my lips as I noticed a few more cars than normal. Shaking my head slightly, I carried on walking bare footed in to the kitchen and over to the fridge before I pulled it open and started to take the eggs out to make some omelets, a soft hum leaving my lips as I started to move around the kitchen, pan’s in my hands before placing them down on the stove and turned the heat on.

‘’Domestic, cute, I like it a lot’’ I spun around as I heard Tommy’s voice and I grinned slightly before I let my eyes move over him before starting to turn back again, quickly I stopped and turned back and laughed softly.  
‘’You stole my Queen top’’ I laughed out to him as I got a couple of eggs out from the fridge and glanced over again to see a smirk on his face.  
‘’I liked it and saw it in your drawer…oh and by the way you need to buy more lube, that bottle is way small and nearly empty’’ He threw out causally before crossing the kitchen and pulled himself up on to the counter beside where I was stood over the stove, a blush across my cheeks as I looked over at him in disbelieve, a straight look on his face before he shrugged. ‘’I wasn’t going to get myself off dry’’ He shrugged out again and I coughed before moving away from the stove and over to him.   
‘’You are just something else Tommy’’ I laughed out as I slipped my hands up his legs as his arms moved around my waist, lips pressing against each others again.  
‘’Your food’s starting to burn’’ Tommy whispered against my lips before I pulled away quickly and looked towards the stove before I untangled myself from his arms and moved back to turn the omelet over before off the heat, Tommy’s laugh filling the kitchen as I silently cursed at myself and found a plate from the cupboard.  
‘’See this is why I don’t cook with cute guys around…I get distracted to easily, more when they are wearing my clothes and talk about getting off in my bathroom’’ I told him before he laughed again.  
‘’Who said I done it in the bathroom, I mean you left a real nice warm place in your bed which I just seemed to fit perfectly in’’ He smirked out as I stared at him again.   
‘’Will you just eat before…’’ I trailed off slightly before shaking my head with a grin as I started to move everything over to the sink and Tommy slipped off the counter before walking over to the table to sit down.

For a while it was silent, just the sound of Tommy’s knife and fork against the plate while I washed the dishes I used up before the keys in the lock sounded and I turned to look up as the front door opened and then closed again.  
‘’Adam’’ I heard Neil call out and I turned back washing up.   
‘’In the kitchen’’ I called back to him as I pulled the small stopper out and let the water run out and grabbed the dish cloth to dry my hands, turning I looked up to see Neil stood in the doorway looking towards Tommy before he turned back to me, the expression on his face not looking too good.  
‘’Are you going to be going out at all today’’ He asked me and I shook my head slightly.   
‘’No im not, why are you asking anyway?’’ I asked him as I put the cloth down and walked over to where Tommy was still silently sat, picking the empty plate up I put it in the sink to be washed later,   
‘’Because there’s a lot of cars out front which isn’t normally’’ He told me and I nodded a little.  
‘’Yeah I noticed that when I got up earlier, guess someone’s having a party or something’’ I shrugged out to him as he glanced over at Tommy again.   
‘’Nah, unless their guests like to sit in their cars with cameras, I don’t think so’’ Neil told me seriously and I knew what he meant and I sighed a little before he looked towards Tommy again like it was his fault.   
‘’Don’t you even try blaming him, he’s been here with me all morning’’ I glared at my brother before Tommy shifted a little and stood up.   
‘’I…I should get going’’ Tommy stuttered out as he looked towards me shyly and I sighed a little before nodding.   
‘’Adam…’’ Neil started to trail off but I shook my head and walked towards Tommy and took his hand softly before pulling him out in t the hall way before back upstairs to my room.  
‘’Adam, I really don’t think your bedroom is the front door’’ Tommy told me and I nodded a little before grabbing a pair of sweats.   
‘’I know but I cant really stand there in just my boxers’’ I laughed softly before I smiled towards him, the shyness wearing off a little as he smirked back and walked towards me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. ‘’Come on, I should let you go really shouldn’t I?’’ I grinned softly to him as he nodded.

Taking him by his hand again, I walked back downstairs and to the front door where he started to open it, placing my hand against the wall I leaned against it a little before I pushed the door shut again and cupped his jaw softly in my hand as I pressed my lips back against his, his hands grabbing at my sides softly before I slowly pulled back and grinned a little.   
‘’Going to call me later?’’ I asked him and he pouted slightly before shrugging.   
‘’I don’t know’’ He smirked out and I laughed softly.   
‘’Well you will have to at some point’’ I told him and he grinned,   
‘’Why should I?’’ He asked and I stepped away before grabbing my keys off the table in the hallway.   
‘’Well for one you are going to have to give me my car back, because im not letting you get photographed walking home and get attacked with questions left and center’’ I told him and he winked at me.  
‘’Just trying to keep me sweet aren’t you Lambert’’ Tommy laughed out before pressing another kiss to my lips as he started to open the door, ‘’They are going to see me anyway, I left my glasses in the car’’ He winked and I laughed before reaching up and ran my hand through his hair before pulling him in to a kiss again quickly.   
‘’Well you better hurry that non ass to the car and in then shouldn’t you’’ I whispered against his lips before we both started laughing and I pushed him out the door slightly, my fingers still around his jacket a little.   
‘’Adam you need to let me go’’ Tommy told me with a smug look before I shrugged,   
‘’don’t wanna’’ I tell him and he laughed again before sticking his tongue out at me and wiggled out my hold,   
‘’I’ll call you later Adam’’ Tommy told me before kissing my cheek and I nodded softly.   
‘’Yeah you better baby’’ I told him before he took a few steps backwards, stumbling slightly which caused me to laugh and him flip me off before he jogged over to my car and started to unlock it, closing the door I turned to see Neil stood glaring at me from the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

‘’You know he’s not good for you’’ Neil started and I just looked at him before shaking my head, walking towards him, I brushed past in to the kitchen and over to where the coffee maker was and started to make myself a cup, ‘’And you let him drive away in your car too’’ I sighed a little before turning to face my brother.   
‘’For one, you know nothing about Tommy, and for two, I wasn’t about to let him walk home with all those parasites out there because of me’’ I called out to him, trying to keep my temper under wraps.   
‘’And what you do, hell where did you even meet him…he looks just as bad as a two dollar hooker on the street corner’’  
‘’And what you know what they look like do you Neil, is that why you often leave the house when im asleep so you can go spend two dollars?’’ I yelled out to him, his eyes widening slightly before I turned and carried on making coffee.   
‘’At least you could’ve gotten dress before standing in the doorway half naked, practically fucking that rat in front of them all, hell you will probably be on the covers by the morning’’ He yelled back and I laughed slightly before dropped the spoon I had been using down and picked the cup up.  
‘’You know what Neil, I’ve had enough of your bullshit, for once im happy with a guy who don’t want me for my fame or the money, do you know how hard it is to find someone like that?’’ I snapped out to him before I walked past again, pausing in the door, ‘’and another thing, I hope you like being alone because im finding my own place, you’re meant to be my brother…someone who cares about the choices I make in my life, not to throw everything in my life because I decide to take a chance with a guy again.’’ I told him defeated slightly before I turned and walked back to my room again and pushed the door closed. Walking over to the bed I put my coffee down and looked around at my thing slightly, picking my phone up I opened my contacts before scrolling through until I found the number I needed.

¤

The drive back to the apartment was quiet, even with the radio on it didn’t feel right for once. I was surrounded by Adam…his scent seemed to be everywhere before I chuckled to myself when I remembered that it was his car so it would be. Tapping my fingers along the steering wheel, I pulled up in to the parking lot before finding my favorite spot under the tree empty and pulled in to it, Adam’s car parked in the shade. Getting out I quickly locked the door and pushed my glasses on to my face as I moved my bag up on to my shoulder and started to walk across the lot before I got to the main doors and pushed them open as my phone started to ring.

‘’Dude where did you get the car from? Its rad’’ I laughed slightly as Dave’s voice came through the other end and I pushed the button for the elevator,   
‘’its Adam’s, didn’t want me walking back with all the paparazzi hanging about’’ I told him as I looked around the lobby, glad it was empty.   
‘’Ahh, I did wonder where you went off too, so what time did you guys leave?’’ He asked and I thought back with a sot laugh.   
‘’Umm about 4 maybe 4:15 this morning…I think’’ I laughed out just the lift doors open and I stepped inside, pressing our floor number I leaned back against the wall slightly, ‘’Im on the way up now so be there soon’’ I told him, hanging up before he could get another word in, slipping my phone in to my pocket, I ran my hand through my hair slightly as my eyes watched the floor numbers go up before the soft ping sounded out as the doors started to open. Walking through the hall, I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door, shoving it open slightly I paused and glanced around the apartment.   
‘’Oh Tommy, yeah Sophia is around, helping us to clean up’’ I heard Isaac call out from the other room and I laughed slightly and nodded to myself as I closed the door behind me and started to pick my way through the apartment and towards my room.  
‘’Don’t think you are getting away with not helping’’ Sophia called out as she came walking out in front of Isaac and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Sorry I’ve only come back to get changed and grab a shower before I go off for work, got called in for double shift’’ I rolled my eyes slightly as I walked in to my room and chucked my bag on my bed, finding a pair of clean jeans, I pulled Adam’s top off before folding it with my jeans and picked them up and headed back out again.   
‘’Oh wow, Jesus Tommy, warn us next time before you come out in all your paleness’’ Dave laughed out as I felt something hit my back and I turned to look at the gym sock on the floor, my nose winkling slightly  
‘’Keep your socks to yourself dude’’ I laughed out.  
‘’Not mine, its Isaac’s and I thought you were working the dead shift tonight?’’ He asked and I nodded.   
‘’That makes it worse and I am, old John called and asked if I could come in early as one of the other waiters called in sick’’ I told him and he nodded.  
‘’That sucks, hey we might even come in and keep you company tonight’’ Isaac called out as he walked over towards Sophia and wrapper his arms around her waist with a smile.   
‘’Sounds like a good idea, but im going to shower before im late and im dead’’ I laughed out as I turned down the hall and in to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me, I placed the clothes on the small basket and headed over towards the shower, leaning in I turned the dials and flicked the water on before I moved back and started to pull the rest of my clothes off and chucked them in to the washing hamper in the corner of the room. Climbing under the warm water, I let a deep sigh out as I ran a hand through my hair, a smile on my face as I thought about everything today and this morning. It had been fun, even the running and hiding from the paparazzi, it felt like something I could get used to if Adam didn’t kick me out his life before hand.

 

Time seemed to flow by too quickly and I found myself pulling up in to the parking lot of Charlie’s diner, a sigh on my lips as I turned the engine off and climbed out of Adam’s car and locked it all up, walking around it I checked all the doors before slipping his keys in to my pocket, a small smile on my lips as I walked towards the door and jogged up the two small steps and inside the quiet diner. But I knew that it would soon get busy with the night time rush. Heading out the back, I pulled my jacket off and hung it up before grabbing the white apron and tied it tightly around my waist before pushing my sleeves up.  
‘’Thomas, table three needs serving’’ I heard old John call out and I nodded mainly to myself as I grabbed the pad and pen and made my way towards the table, a smile on my face as I reached it and noticed the kids there.  
‘’Hi and welcome to Charlie’s, what can I get you?’’ I asked, the same old line which was pretty much engraved to my memory now from how long I had worked here, the same thing day out and day in, just the same people mainly on different days. Taking their order, I walked out to the kitchen and gave him the order before turning back and got the drinks ready on a tray, finding some paper and some wax crayons, I placed them on the tray and headed back over to the table, placing the paper and crayons down in front of their children, I smiled at them again and turned away as the door opened and other people started to fill in and take seats, a sigh escaping my lips as I tucked the tray under my arm and got ready for the busy hour.

Two hours later when things finally slowed down I headed back to the kitchen to check on the latest order, picking it up I moved through the diner and placed it down in front of them with a smile.   
‘’Enjoy your meal’’ I told them and came away again as I headed back out to the kitchen’s, ‘’Hey John im taking a break’’ I called out to him and watched as he waved his hand around.  
Heading out the front, I stretched a little, my bones creaking slightly as I pulled the car keys out my pocket and looked towards Adam’s car again with a grin. Walking over I unlocked the trunk and pushed it open, my eyes roaming over everything before I closed it again and walked back around to the driver’s side and got back in, my hands finding their way to the glove compartment before I laughed out loud as I found another bottle of lube hidden away.  
‘’Well, I guess you can never be too careful can you Adam’’ I spoke out loud to myself as I carried on searching through the car to see what else I could find to tease him with, given my search up after five minutes I climbed out again and locked everything back up before I jogged back inside and served a few more customers as time went on.

‘’Tommy boy’’ I spun around at the sound of my name and I grinned slightly as Dave walked in followed by Isaac and Sophia.   
‘’Hey, you guys actually turned up’’ I laughed out as I walked over and hugged them all,   
‘’Of course, we said you would and plus the boys deserved a treat for working hard all day’’ Sophia smiled out as she walked towards a table and slid in with Isaac beside her and Dave on the other side as I laughed.   
‘’And what about me, I’ve been working hard all day’’ I pouted out as I chucked my pen and pad on the table for them to write down what they wanted although it was always the same.   
‘’Well…maybe’’ Sophia laughed out and I shook my head as I grabbed the pad and walked back out to the kitchens.   
‘’Don’t worry, its all cold food’’ I told John as I handed the order over to him and watched as he moved his eyes over it.   
‘’Ah the gang is in are they, should’ve noticed that it’s not your handwriting’’ He told me and I nodded slightly, ‘’Want me to take it out your wages like normal?’’ He asked and I grinned slightly,  
‘’Yeah, that sounds good’’ I told him before I walked back out and grabbed the drinks, walking over, I handed them out and collapsed in to the seat next to Dave, my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. ‘’I feel like my feet are going to drop off any second’’ I complained as I opened my eyes again and stole a mouthful of Dave’s drink.   
‘’Fucker, and your own fault for wearing those stupid shoes all the time’’ He told me and I glared at him before laughing,  
‘’For one, Im paying for everything again so shut the fuck up and for two, creepers are not stupid shoes, they are the most awesome footwear to be made for short people like me’’ I grinned out.  
‘’Yeah whatever you say Tommy…go get our food elf boy’’ Isaac beamed out and I flipped him off as I got up with a grin,   
‘’You might as well take the rest of the night off, but just hang around and if anyone turns up just serve them but tell them that hot food is off the menu, I know you can serve cold good enough, im heading off early’’ Old John told me and I nodded to him before taking the diner key’s off him and pushed them on to the shelve near the door and took the plates,  
‘’Sure thing’’ I told him as I headed out and back over to the table where I placed the food down in front of them. ‘’John’s heading off early, got the place to ourselves unless anyone turns up’’ I told them as I pulling the apron off and walked out to the back to hang it back up.

Looking through the music there, grabbed a couple and walked over to the stereo and placed them on before pressing play and turned the volume up a little louder than it normally was as I grabbed myself a cola and headed out to join the rest again.  
‘’Tommy you will back me up with this’’ Dave called out as I walked over and sat down again, my back towards the door as I frowned.   
‘’Back you up in what?’’ I asked unsure.   
‘’Isaac and Sophia say that the remake of Halloween is the best and I say the uncut version is the best’’ Dave grins out and I shook my head before putting my cola down.   
‘’Sorry but I don’t agree with any of you, the original is the best, nothing can beat that one, I mean everything is so much better in it and the music isn’t as shit as it is in the remakes and uncut version’’ I shrugged out and they just stared at me. ‘’What, you know I love my horror films’’ I told them and I watched as Dave rolled his eyes and dug back in to his food and I laughed as the bell above the door went off, standing up I walked over to the counter and behind it as the guy ordered a coffee to go, setting it all up, I got the money for it and counted out the change as I handed it back and then held his coffee out for him to take. Sitting down at the till, I punched the code and price in before the draw opened and I started to count the day’s takings out and put them back in again.

Yawning, I looked out the windows at the darkness for a while until I felt my eyes starting to water and I turned away and rubbed at them as I leaned on the counter and let my eyes close for a while as I listened to the music and the chatter coming from Dave’s direction.  
‘’Right im off’’ I jumped and turned as I heard John’s voice, ‘’Make sure you lock everything up and then put the keys in the normal place for me when I come back in the morning’’ He told me.   
‘’Will do, you know Charlie’s will be safe in my hands’’ I grinned out to him and he shook his head and walked towards the door, mumbling something under his breath to himself, laughing I got up again and walked out to the back to grab some extra napkins to refill the boxers when I heard Sophia’s loud gasp.   
‘’Fuck’’ I cursed out when I dropped a few things around me, crouching down, I started to pick it all up and placed it on the shelves again before grabbing the napkins and walked back out again, screwing one up in my hand I chucked it at Sophie. ‘’Really, don’t do that again’’ I laughed out as I started to refill some of the holders. Quickly hands moved against my side and I jumped again and twisted away to see Isaac and Dave stood in front of me with a gleam in their eyes,   
‘’No picking on the lady Tommy-Joe’’ Isaac laughed out and I groaned slightly at the use of the full name and I looked around before I noticed Sophie glancing behind her and I followed her eyes with a smirk as I turned back to the other two in front of me. Darting around them, I ducked behind the counter before Isaac moved and blocked the other end of and Dave done the same.   
‘’Come on guys, please don’t’’ I begged them before I heard laughter and I looked up towards the far corner to see Adam sat there watching. ‘’Fuck’’ I laughed out as I felt Dave grab me, his arm holding me against him before his other started to tickle my sides and I squirmed against him.  
‘’Say sorry’’ Isaac called out as he walked closer,   
‘’Never’’ I laughed out, tears starting to appear in my eyes as I twisted out of Dave’s hold and climbed over the counter and ran towards Adam, diving over the seats and behind him, I breathed out and wrapped my arms around his waist, ‘’Save me from them please’’ I breathed out deeply as he laughed again, this time another laugh joining and I looked up to see that he was with someone else. ‘’Shit, im sorry, I didn’t realize you were here with someone’’ I told him as I started to climb back over before his arm came around my waist and pulled me back to his lap.  
‘’don’t worry about it baby, turned up anyway to see you and this is Sutan by the way’’ He told me and I smiled before holding my hand out,  
‘’Nice to meet you’’ I told Sutan as he took my hand  
‘’And the same to you’’ He told me before he looked at Adam, ‘’You lied when you mentioned him, way more gorgeous than you made out him to be mister’’ I laughed and buried myself in to Adam’s hold more as I heard footsteps come closer  
‘’Tommy-Joe you suck, using Adam as your bodyguard isn’t fair’’ Isaac moaned out and I flipped him off.  
‘’I can do what the hell I like when it comes to my man’’ I laughed out as I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, ‘’Okay, you really need to let me go so I can clean up all the mess we just made’’ I laughed out as he pouted. ‘’Oh and I like the lube in the car by the way’’ I whispered in to his ear as he let me go, pulling away, I couldn’t help but laugh at the blush which was forming over Adam’s cheeks as he looked at me and shook his head.  
‘’You really are trouble Tommy-Joe’’ He winked out at me and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Blow me rockstar’’ I laughed out as I started to walk away.   
‘’Already did baby’’ Adam called back and I felt my own blush form over my face as I quickly ducked out in to the back to hide.


	11. Chapter 11

‘’Tommy are you ever gunna come back out here?’’ I heard Adam call through the closed door and I looked up from where I was cleaning up some of the mess before I sighed and reached over and pushed the door open and smiled up at him.  
‘’I will once this is finished up’’ I shrugged out to him before I turned my eyes back to the ground where I was cleaning up spilt ketchup.   
‘’Here, let me help you’’ Adam started to say as he knelt down and started to clean up with me and I just stared at him before I took the cloth form his hand.   
‘’Really Adam, you don’t need to help out okay, go back out and relax, help yourself to coffee or anything you want’’ I told him with a smile before it turned in to a frown as he took the cloth back again and smiled widely at me.  
‘’I want to help baby, it’s the most I can do for you and plus I kinder wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to a party tonight with me, well this morning…its Sutan’s and he decided to have another stupid morning party’’ Adam trailed off slightly as I started to laugh, a blush covering his cheeks as he went back to scrubbing a spot on the floor.   
‘’Of course I will’’ I told him with a smile as he looked up, his own smile gracing over his lips as I put the cloth down in the bucket again and wiped his hand on his jean claded thigh before leaning across.

‘’ Oh geese, can’t leave you alone for five minutes can we Adam’’ A voice rang out, making us jump before we pulled away from the kiss to look up at the doorway where Sutan was. ‘’So is your boy coming?’’ He asked, hands on hips and eyes trained at Adam before he nodded and Sutan beamed. ‘’that’s great then, darling, im going to head off and make sure everything is sorted and that there’s enough wood’’ Sutan told Adam before leaning down and pecked his lips before turning to me, ‘’Nice to meet you too honey’’ He smiled before kissing my cheek and pulled away and walked off from the door way.  
‘’Should I be worried at all or not?’’ I asked Adam as I kept staring at the empty space, ‘’I mean…did he like me or not and wood?’’ I asked confused before his laughter pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to look at him.   
‘’Tommy, he likes you and he needs wood for the fire as it’s on the beach’’ He told me,   
‘’Oh…I get it now’’ I told him and he grinned before standing and held his hand out to me.

Walking back out in to the main dinner area, I noticed Sophie laid across the seats, her head on Isaac’s lap while he chatted with Dave quietly, before they turned and looked towards us with a smile and turned back to their conversation. Grabbing the half empty coffee pot, I lead Adam over towards one of the boots and let him sit down as I placed the pot down and then walked back over to pick a couple of cups up again. Getting back I smiled as I saw Adam sat against the wall, his leg up against the back of the booth seat before I placed the cups down and climbed in and between his legs, my back resting against his chest as his arms wrapped around me and I poured out two coffees.  
Hands wrapped tightly around my cup, I relaxed back against Adam’s hold as his fingers ran through my hair softly every so often, the only sounds in the dinner was the boy’s soft voices and the music which was still playing quietly before Adam’s voice started to lightly sing next to my ear causing a soft smile to spread over my lips as I lifted my cup and took a sip from it. For a few minutes, I stayed sat against him as he softly sang to me before he stopped and lifted his own cup to his lips before placing it back down again to wrap his arms around me tightly

I felt so relaxed against his body, his warmth spreading through both of our clothing as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against his shoulder, I still couldn’t believe how lucky I had gotten with Adam, of how understanding he had been since the robbery, I was still scared that he would end up walking away from me because he decided that he didn’t want to be with some guy who held him up at gun point, the thought of hurting him like I did still made me shiver which he must of felt as I felt his arms tighten around me and a light airy kiss get pressed to the side of my head.   
‘’You looked like your lost in thought’’ He whispered to me and I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I nodded against his shoulder,   
‘’You could say that I was lost in a nirvana state of mind’’ I whispered to him as I moved my hand up over his, our fingers linking together as I turned my head in to his neck slightly. ‘’You should join me there sometime, we can go dream together and forget about the world, just me and you laid down together somewhere safe and where no one can disturb us.’’ I spoke out against his neck as his chest moved softly against me as he laughed, fingers pressing against my jaw as he turned my head and I opened my eyes to look up at his oceanic blue ones.  
‘’Have I told you how cute you can sound sometimes?’’ He asked in a quiet voice, his thumb running over my cheek lightly as he smiled at me. ‘’You just have this adorableness about you and killer brown eyes…you know that was the first thing I noticed when I first saw you in the store’’ He whispered to me and I couldn’t help but smile back at him, ‘’when I rounded the corner, you looked up from the person you was talking to and just stared at me like you had so many different emotions or something ran through them’’ He told me before I buried my face back in to his neck softly again.  
‘’Well you blushed, but I must admit, I saw you with your brother and heard someone say your name s I kinder googled you’’ I told him with my own blush as he chuckled softly.   
‘’That’s cute’’ He told me before a laugh ran out which I knew belonged to Dave.   
‘’What’s cute?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly before picking my coffee cup up again.   
‘’He googled me’’ Adam spoke out and I choked slightly before I turned to look up at him shocked,   
‘’Oh yeah, I remember that, what was it now Tommy, ‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck’ I do believe was your words after you watched a video’’ Dave said and I felt my cheeks burn hotly before I turned my face in to Adam’s chest.   
‘’Please shoot me now’’ I mumbled out to their laughter, ‘’Anyway, what do you want?’’ I asked him as I pulled away and slowly looked back up at him,  
‘’Oh yeah, just to tell you that we are gunna head home, Sophie is staying over so just be quiet when you come in cause no doubt she will be sleeping’’ He told me and I nodded softly.  
‘’Don’t worry about that, Tommy’s going to be staying at a friend of mine with me’’ Adam spoke out and I turned to look at him quickly.   
‘’I am?’’ I asked before he laughed and nodded, his fingers running through my hair to push it out of my eyes.   
‘’Yeah, Sutan said we could crash at his after the party’’ He told me and I nodded slightly with a smile as I settled back against his chest again and looked up at Dave.   
‘’Alright then, I guess we will see you whenever you decide to come home then’’ He grinned out as Isaac came walking over with a sleepy looking Sophie tucked in under his arm. 

Reluctantly pulling myself away from Adam’s warm hold, I stood and hugged them all before opening the front door for them and then said my goodbyes, locking it up again I moved back towards him before sliding back on to the booth seat and in to his waiting arms again.   
‘’You okay?’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as his fingers came back through my hair and I nodded with a smile as I leaned back against him again, my head resting against his shoulder,   
‘’More than you could think’’ I chuckled out to him softly as I turned and sat up a little to press a light kiss to his cheek, ‘’Thank you for inviting me out tonight’’ I told him, his blue eyes shining brightly as he smiled,   
‘’Why wouldn’t I Tommy. You’re part of my life now and I want you to meet my friends and people I care about’’ He told me and I smiled before hugging him.

~

 

‘’Tommy, wake up, we are here’’ I spoke out to him before reaching over softly to shake his shoulder as he stirred softly, his chocolate brown eyes blinking open before he shifted up to sit up straighter in the passenger seat of my car,   
‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you’’ He told me as his hands reached up to rub at his eyes before he paused and groaned, watching him lift the mirror down and re smudge his liner I chuckled softly and rested my hand on his knee gently.  
‘’Don’t worry about it baby, you needed it and im sure you will be glad for it once we get down there’’ I laughed out softly before he turned to look at me confused.   
‘’Drag queens Tommy, they could out drink and party anyone’’ I smirked out as he nodded and suddenly looked afraid again, reaching up I ran my hand through his hair softly before leaning over to press a light kiss against his lips. ‘’You will be fine, they will love you’’ I whispered.

Getting out the car, I saw Tommy shiver slightly as he closed the door, shutting my own car door, I walked around and wrapped my arms around his waist as he smiled and sunk down against my chest.   
‘’It’ll be warmer by the fire’’ I told him as he nodded and leaned in to me more.   
‘’How does Sutan get away with having parties on the beach with a bonfire, whenever I’ve tried with friends weave always been caught and been told to go home’’ Tommy laughed out to me as I grinned, kissing the top of his hand.  
‘’He tells the local lifeguard who in turn tells the local cop who watches the beach and he just keeps an eye on things’’ I told him with a small shrug before I grinned and moved to grab his hand softly, ‘’But come on before Sutan kicks my ass for not being there yet’’.

Walking across the sand, I held Tommy’s hand tightly and my shoes in the other as the cold sand sunk between my toes, a fire burning brightly in the distance and the waves crashing on the shore line just away from us as we walked closer to the group of people.  
‘’Adam, you made it’’ I heard someone shout out and I looked up to see Sutan walking towards us with a large smile and a drink in each hand,   
‘’Of course, told you that we would come’’ I grinned before letting Tommy’s hand go and greeted Sutan with a tight hug and a chaste kiss before he let go and quickly hugged Tommy who returned it with a soft blush.   
‘’Come on, lets go party boys’’ Sutan smirked before turning and started to walk back towards the other again as we followed, greeting most of the others with hugs again, I couldn’t help but notice Tommy’s blush deepen with each hug and kiss he received of each person along with the comments he got. Grabbing two beers, I walked over to Tommy again and handed him one before I moved and stood behind him, my free arm curling around his waist as I pulled him closer to me.  
‘’Aww Adam, why do you always get the cute boys before any of us has the chance to catch them’’ Someone called out and I chuckled softly as I looked at them and winked.   
‘’Because im a lucky son of wonderful mother’’ I spoke out, causing a few people to laugh as I hugged Tommy tighter, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he turned slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my jaw earning a few aww’s from the people who saw.

‘’Adam put your boy down and come help me’’ Sutan called out and I looked up before letting a small sigh out,   
‘’Go, I will be fine’’ Tommy told me quietly as I looked down at him and I smiled before leaning down and chased his lips for a kiss, laughing slightly as he pushed me away, I shook my head and headed over towards where Sutan was knelt next to the fire trying to sort out some music.   
‘’I can’t get this thing to start’’ He told me and I chuckled softly before kneeling down in the sand beside him and had a look,   
‘’Babe you just need to turn it up, its been turned down fully’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile before turning it up, the music filling out all around us on the beach.   
‘’So, Tommy, he seems nice’’ Sutan told me as we sat back slightly and I looked over at him with a smile before back towards Tommy who was chatting to one of our friends about something, a smile on his face as he laugh slightly,  
‘’He is’’ I sighed out happily before I turned back to look at Sutan again to see him staring at me with a grin,  
‘’Oh my god Adam, you’re starting to fall in love with him aren’t you?’’ He quickly spoke out and I glanced towards Tommy before back again with a small shrug,  
‘’I don’t know, maybe, I mean we haven’t really known each other all that long but he’s the most sweetest guy I’ve met and he’s actually my type too’’ I told him with a smile, ‘’Thanks for letting us stay at yours tonight anyway’’ I told him as he smiled softly,  
‘’It’s fine darling, anyway, how is the search for your own place going?’’ He asked and I rolled my eyes slightly before taking a sip of my drink, ‘’that bad is it?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly,  
‘’Yeah, but anything, I just want to get out of Neil’s place, he’s driven me crazy and acting worse than mom and dad when I was a kid, but most of all, I just didn’t like the way he looked at Tommy, it was like he didn’t want me to be happy, sure I’ve taken more risks since being with him but its making me feel alive, more than ever since I finished Idol’’ I told Sutan who nodded to me, his hand on my arm rubbing gently before he smiled,  
‘’Come on, drink up, and party on baby, just enjoy yourself, just no falling asleep on the beach with your boy’’ He told me as we stood and I laughed slightly with a small blush, ‘’Oh my, you have already done that haven’t you?’’ He asked and I nodded sheepishly,   
‘’Yeah, Santa Monica beach’’ I grinned out to him as he shook his head and laughed.   
‘’Bad boy, but go…mingle my darling’’ Sutan told me before pushing me away slightly with a grin as he walked over to some other people on the beach.

‘’ADAM’’ I turned as someone yelled my name out and grinned widely as I saw Brad making his way across the beach, putting my drink down I walked over and returned the hug which he threw at me as he giggled slightly,   
‘’How much have you drunk tonight already?’’ I asked with a laugh as he winked at me, shaking my head slightly I reached out and balanced him out on his feet again before he looked around the place, eyes focusing on Tommy as an evil smile fell over his lips,   
‘’Oh never mind that, he is sooo cute’’ Brad spoke out and I grinned a little,  
‘’Yeah but he’s taken already’’ I told him which made him pout and cross his arms over his chest,   
‘’By who, I will fight that guy for that cutie’’ Brad sad just as Tommy looked over and smiled towards me, his eyes catching mine for a few seconds before he turned away again, a slight bush on his cheeks which he quickly tried to cover as he drank some of his drink down. ‘’Adam, is there something your not telling your cheeks here?’’ Brad asked and I tore my eyes away before I looked at him and grinned slightly with a small shrug,  
‘’Not really just that he’s mine, don’t think I left anything important out really’’ I told him with a smile.  
‘’Bastard, why do you always get the good looking ones’’ He mumbled and I laughed slightly before given him another hug.   
‘’Come on, I think Sutan wanted to talk to you about something, I cant remember what’’ I told him as I grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards where I could see Sutan was stood talking and laughing.

Listening to them talk, I couldn’t help but think over everything which had happened in the past few days since the robbery and how Tommy was now by my side after everything which had happened in the store, it was like I was getting the fairy tale ending which everyone always wanted to find with someone they fell in love with, I still wasn’t sure if I loved him but I did know that I really cared for him and I would do anything to protect him from the worse of anything if it were to happen.   
Turning I looked around the beach again, a smile on my lips as I watched everyone having a fun time before my eyes moved towards the few people which I had last seen talking to Tommy before frowning when I noticed that he wasn’t there, glancing around slightly I looked further up the beach to see him walking away before another figure appeared and I swallowed slightly.   
‘’Who’s that with Tommy?’’ Sutan asked next to me and I turned to look at him before I shook my head,   
‘’I don’t know, but I do know that its not going to be good’’ I told him before I started to walk away and headed closer to them slightly, the cold air wrapping around my body as I got further from the fire and in to the darkness, their voices raising slightly as I swallowed.   
‘’What the hell are you doing dating him, he knows that it was you who done over the store with us’’ The girls voice shouted out at him before she looked up at the sky and back down again,   
‘’I really like Adam, I don’t care that he knows, it doesn’t bother him Ashley, so why don’t you just drop it, I mean you got away with it so why are you here now?’’ Tommy’s voice came out before there was a sound of skin against skin and I looked up to see the girl walking away from Tommy, who had his hand up to his cheek.

Walking closer, he turned to look up, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones in the darkness as he sighed and walked over to where I was, his beer now against his cheek instead. Reaching up I moved it away and ran my thumb over it softly before I ran my hand through his hair and offered him a small smile,  
‘’You okay baby?’’ I asked as he nodded, opening my arms up to him, I smiled as he walked in to them and rested against my chest, hugging him tightly to me, I breathed out slightly and kissed his temple softly.  
‘’Sorry about her, she found out I was here by Isaac when she went around to our apartment, but she was the one there too that night’’ Tommy told me and I nodded slightly before running my hand down his back, soothing him before I pulled away to look at his face.   
‘’You shouldn’t get ay swelling, just keep your beer against it for a little longer and it should be alright’’ I told him as he smiled at me before it fell as he looked over my shoulder, turning I saw Sutan walking closer before I swallowed slightly.  
‘’Okay, I want to know how you two really met, and I want the truth this time’’ He demanded as I looked down at Tommy, his eyes already on my face looking afraid, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his forehead, I breathed out slightly before I turned to look at Sutan,  
‘’Can we tell you when we get back to yours, it’s not really one to tell in public’’ I told Sutan, his face changing slightly to a look of being confused before he nodded to us.  
‘’Alright, but im not letting this drop, I want answers to why Tommy just got slapped by a random girl aswell’’ He told us before turning around and headed back to the party.


	12. Chapter 12

‘’Im kinder scared of him’’ I whispered to Adam as we started to get closer to the beach fire again, Sutan’s eyes watching us before I tucked myself in under his arm and held my beer bottle against my cheek still.  
‘’Don’t worry, a lot of people are’’ He chuckled to me, feeling him move away from me before sitting down in the sand, a log behind his back, I smiled at him before I moved and sat down in the sand and in between his legs before I leaned back against his chest. ‘’But Sutan is an amazing friend and he just looks out for his children as he puts it’’ Adam chuckled softly before I felt his lips press against the side of my neck, a small smile leaving my lips as I tilted my head up to look at him.  
‘’Do you think he will hate me once we tell him the truth?’’ I asked and Adam breathed out a little before looking over and then back again.   
‘’I don’t think so, he’s pretty open minded and at the end of the day, if it wasn’t for you shooting that guy, things would’ve been worse’’ He told me quietly and I nodded a little before breathing out,  
‘’I guess you’re right, but I didn’t actually mean to shoot the guy, I thought the safety was on but it must have been flicked off as I chased after you both’’ I whispered before his arms came around my waist tighter and he smiled at me.  
‘’Well at least you hit him and not me’’ Adam whispered in to my ear before laughing softly as I nodded,   
‘’Now that was just pure luck’’ I told him with a smile as I leaned back in to him again, the stinging in my cheek fading away quickly as I pulled my bottle away and brought it to my lips.   
‘’Don’t go getting drunk now…the both of you’’ Sutan’s voice called out and we both looked up at him as he past and nodded slightly with a small sigh.   
‘’Do you think he would kill me if I walked out in to the ocean and tried swimming away?’’ I asked and Adam laughed softly as his fingers played with the ends of my hair.   
‘’I think he would kill you if you done that and then bring you back just to clean the mess up’’ He told me and I shook my head slightly before shivering again. ‘’Are you still cold baby?’’ Adam asked and I nodded slightly before he pushed me forward and he sat up a little before shrugging out his jacket and draped it around my shoulders before I moved my arms through the arms.  
‘’Aren’t you going to get cold’’ I asked him and he shook his head before wrapping his arms around me again,   
‘’Nope, just as long as I have you to hug, I will be fine’’ He told me and I smiled before leaning up and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

 

‘’Is Tommy asleep?’’ Sutan asked as he came over and sat down next to us, the fire burning low as everyone else left and it was just the three of us left as I nodded.   
‘’He’s been working all night and most of the day, then before that we went out really early and fell asleep on the beach before heading back to Neil’s, but other than that he’s done nothing but work so no wonder he fell asleep’’ I told him as he stared at Tommy still tucked against my chest before he sighed quietly.   
‘’Well wake him up and get him in to the car and back to mine, the guest bedroom is still got your stuff in from last time you stayed’’ Sutan told me before handing me his house keys, ‘’Im going to clean up here and will be home soon’’ I nodded softly as I took it and smiled as he kissed my cheek.   
‘’Tommy’’ I whispered in to his ear as I shook him softly and he stirred, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes before he moved and looked up at me, his brown eyes filled with sleep. ‘’Come on, we are going to head back to Sutan’s, but needed to wake you up to get you to the car, you can go back to sleep once at his’’ I told him as he nodded and slowly sat up and stretched, standing up with him, I grabbed his hand in mine again, our fingers moving through each others before I started to walk him up towards where we had left the car parked up.   
‘’When did everyone else leave?’’ Tommy asked, his voice rough slightly as we walked through the darkness,   
‘’About 15 minutes ago maybe twenty’’ I told him as he nodded a little and yawned again.   
‘’Oh right, I must be a kill joy then’’ He spoke out and I laughed softly as we got to the car and he moved around to the passengers side door,   
‘’no actually, everyone thought you looked pretty cute with the way you were curled in to me and hidden away inside my jacket’’ I told him as he looked down with a small blush. 

Unlocking the car, we both pulled the doors open and got inside before the car light shut off again as Tommy closed his car door. The car silent before I pushed the keys in to the engine and started it up, pulling out of the space slowly, I twisted the wheel around and headed out the carpark and started to drive towards Sutan’s place a few miles away. Looking over at Tommy every so often as we past a street lamp, I couldn’t help but smile slightly as he tried to keep himself awake long enough to see where we were driving too before he shifted around in the seat.  
‘’Don’t worry we will be at Sutan’s soon’’ I told him as I reached over and rested my hand on his thigh lightly, his own hand moving out to cover over mine before he smiled over towards me.  
‘’But then he wants to talk’’ He reminded me and I sighed a little as I nodded,   
‘’Yeah, but if we are both asleep by the time he gets home, he will wait until the morning, he wouldn’t wake us up, he knows how tired you are’’ I told Tommy as he nodded again and I turned back to the road after glancing over at him.

Pulling off the main road, I drove along a slightly smaller one before I turned up in to a long drive way and parked in front of the gates slightly and reached in to my pocket for Sutan’s keys and pressed one of the small buttons on them, waiting for the gates to open I looked over at Tommy again to see him starting to drop off and I chuckled to myself before he moved and looked around slightly, his eyes catching mine before he smiled at me softly.   
Turning back, I drove up towards the house and parked up a little further for Sutan to still have enough space to park up behind us before I killed the engine off and we both climbed out the car again. Locking it up, I walked around, Tommy’s hand finding mine again as I led us up to the front door and unlocked it, pushing it open I let Tommy walk in first before shut the door behind us and turned the alarm off.   
‘’Come on’’ I told him quietly as I took his hand again and started to lead him down the hallway before walking up the stairs and towards the quest room. ‘’I have some spare clothes in the drawers’’ I told him as he nodded and walked over to one.  
Getting changed myself, I dropped my top down in to the chair before I turned the lights off and walked across the room before I climbed in to the bed behind Tommy, my arms winding their way around his waist as he turned in to my chest.  
‘’Thanks for tonight, I honestly had fun other than fallen asleep on you and your friends’’ He told me and I smiled softly as I found his lips in the darkness.   
‘’don’t worry about it, no one minded that you did but im glad you had fun’’ I whispered against his lips as he smiled, kissing him softly, I ran my hand up his chest slowly before I curled it around his throat and deepened it slightly before pulling away and rested my forehead against his. ‘’Get some more sleep baby’’ I whispered to him as we both moved to lie back down again.

‘’Morning darlings, up and at them, we have things to discus over coffee’’ Sutan’s voice called out loudly as a sudden brightness filled out across the room and I turned my head in to the pillows slightly. ‘’Nope, sorry Tommy, there will be no more trying to hide away, I want some answers and I will get them’’ He called out to me and I muttered slightly before I felt Adam move a little beside me, his arm snaking around my waist as he pulled me closer. ‘’That goes for you too Lambert, if you aren’t both up, dressed and in my kitchen in ten minutes, Im going to pour cold water over the both of you’’ He called out in a sing song voice as his footsteps left the room and I groaned slightly in to Adam’s chest as he chuckled.  
‘’And that’s Sutan in the morning’s’’ Adam mumbled out and I smiled a little before playfully pushing him away and sat myself up in the bed, hands running through my hair as I breathed out and slowly climbed over him.   
‘’Come on, I don’t fancy an ice cold shower this morning’’ I told Adam as I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and moved around the room looking for my clothes and got dressed again, ‘’I’ll meet you downstairs’’ I told him as he nodded and sat up. Walking down the stairs, I breathed out a little and looked around before finding the kitchen and Sutan moving around.  
‘’Morning sunshine’’ He called out before turning around with coffee in his hands which he handed over to me.   
‘’Thanks’’ I told him as I took a sip and sat down at his breakfast bar, letting my eyes skim over it to the magazine he had opened, I tilted my head slightly before I reached out and pulled it closer, my eyes scanning over it until I saw a small photo which looked a lot like the front of Adam’s place.   
‘’Ah, you saw that then, I must say, he’s never been at the door topless before’’ Sutan told me as I looked up slightly and then back down as I opened the magazine to the page and saw other photos, including the one of me flipping him off and getting in to his car, a couple showing my face where others were blurred. 

‘’Fuck, Lane’s going to kill me’’ Adam spoke out and I jumped slightly to see him stood behind me, hair a mess slightly before he moved and sat down. Hearing Sutan laugh slightly, we both turned to look towards him before he shrugged and brought his drink to his lips as he pushed another cup towards Adam.  
‘’ I’m sure everything will work out just fine…now my lovelies, care to explain what happened last night with that girl?’’ He asked and I glanced towards Adam before down again.  
‘’Well that would be easier to explain, but harder to understand’’ Adam told him as I looked up at them both, a frown on Sutan’s face as he nodded.  
‘’So I guess she had something to do with how you two met then?’’ He asked and I nodded a little, his eyes turning to look at me.  
‘’The first time I saw Adam was in the store, I guess he was out shopping with his brother, I was with the girl and we were talking when he came around the corner but then left again, I then saw him again when I was leaving and we walked in to each other’’ I told him as he nodded, breathing out deeply, I looked over at Adam who was staring at me before he nodded for me to carry on. ‘’The next time I saw him was when the store got robbed’’ I told him quietly, my eyes glancing back at Adam before I lifted my drink to my lips and took a large mouthful.  
‘’Go on…’’ Sutan spoke out as he sat down.  
‘’He was stood at the soda’s and my friends and I…we were…kinder robbing the store’’ I breathed out, ‘’I was made to go after Adam and basically held him at gun point before taking him in to the back.’’ I admitted, a soft gasp leaving his lips.  
‘’But if it wasn’t for Tommy, I would’ve had more than a few rope burns on my wrists’’ Adam spoke out and I looked over at him.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ Sutan asked as he placed his cup down,  
‘’I ran when no one was watching me, stupid I know but I wasn’t thinking and one of the other guys was chasing me before pinning me to the floor’’ Adam told him.  
‘’I…I shot him but I didn’t mean too, I thought that the safety was on the gun but it wasn’t, but I saved Adam from getting hurt badly’’ I told Sutan as he nodded and looked between the two of us.  
‘’So I understand all that but how did you both start dating?’’ He asked,  
‘’Adam came in to the diner with one of his friends the morning after just a little after sunrise, and of course you have been there, that’s where I worked and I think it just carried on from there, he left me his number and I phoned him and it carried on’’ I told him as he smiled softly between us. ‘’ And the girl you saw last night was one of the gang who done the store over, she was pissed that I was dating Adam.’’ I told him as he laughed softly.

‘’So that’s how we really met’’ Adam spoke and I nodded in agreement before Sutan looked between us,  
‘’Well, that is quite an interesting way to meet, not something you would do every day but I suppose that if you have finished with that way of life, I’m sure we will get on fine’’ Sutan told me and I nodded softly.  
‘’I have, I promise, I really do care about Adam and I wouldn’t risk anyone getting hurt because of me’’ I told him lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

‘’So you promise to Skype with me every other night’’ Adam asked me again and I laughed softly before I pressed a hard kiss against his lips, his breath hitching in his throat slightly as I stole his next words away from him.  
‘’I promise Adam, now are you sure that you have everything you need for this promo tour?’’ I asked him as he glanced around the bags which lined the hallway of his new apartment in the hills.   
‘’I think so…’’ he trailed off and I laughed softly.   
‘’Got your tickets?’’ I asked before he turned and pulled one of the bags over and took them out to show me, ‘’Great, got your passport?’’ I asked and I watched as Adam looked in his bag again before running off. ‘’Take that as a no then’’ I chuckled to myself as I lent against the hallway wall before he came running back again.   
‘’Okay I have everything now, thank you so much Tommy, I don’t know what I would do without you’’ He told me as he walked over and pressed his lips back against mine in a deep kiss again which I returned as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he stepped closer to me, his body pressing against mine as his hands ran around my waist and slipped up under the back of my top, his hands warm against my skin as he pinned me between his warm body and the cold wall.  
‘’Okay I know I said that I was fine with you both dating but if you don’t put my boy down now, im going to kick your ass Thomas’’ A voice called out loudly as we both pulled away and I groaned slightly before I turned to glare at Sutan who was stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.   
‘’Come on, im not going to see him for a month and half at least let me have a good five minutes with him’’ I spoke out to Sutan as he laughed and shook his head.   
‘’Sorry darling, if we don’t go now, he is going to miss his flight’’ Sutan told us before Adam sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of my lips.   
‘’I will be back before you know it baby’’ He told me and I smiled lightly before nodding.   
‘’Ring me on Skype once you’ve settled in unless your too tired than do it in the morning’’ I told him as he smiled,   
‘’I will, you going to be alright while im gone?’’ He asked and I laughed slightly.   
‘’He will be fine, no doubt he will stay here quite often instead of at home and I will check in on him to make sure that he is behaving himself, now lets go Adam’’ Sutan spoke for me before turning and headed out the front door with a small tut.  
‘’Go on before you miss the flight like Sutan said’’ I told him, my hands pushing against his chest slightly until he moved away and picked his bags up and we walked to the front door.  
‘’Gunna miss you’’ Adam murmured out to me and I smiled at him warmly  
‘’Like you said, you will be back before you know it’’ I told him as he laughed and nodded, kissing him softly again, I watched as he walked over to the car and packed his bags away before heading around to the front and got in.  
‘’Drive safely’’ I called out from the doorway as I crossed my arms over my chest and rested against the frame slightly, just watching until they drove away and the gates at the bottom of the drive closed with a slight clang.

Letting a deep breath out, I turned and walked back inside before I closed the door and locked it, heading along the hall, I bit my lower lip slightly at how quiet Adam’s place seemed to be without anyone else in the building, shaking my head slightly I headed up the stairs and in to the study where Adam still had some boxes left to unpack.  Sitting down in the middle of the room, I pulled a box closer to me and crossed my legs as I started to pick at the tape, slowly pulling it off. Picking through the box, I sorted his books out in to different piles before I stood and started to push them on to the different shelves before I moved back to the box again and smiled as I found a photo album, sitting back down again, I rested the book on my lap and started to flip through the pages, a smile on my lips as I took in the photos of Adam with his friends and family as he grew up.    
‘’Ha! I knew it’’ I grinned out to myself slightly as I turned the page and found a smaller photo of Adam as a kid, his hair a warm blonde and dressed in a football uniform, grinning slightly I closed the book and gently took it over to Adam’s desk and placed it down softly, my fingers brushing over the cover slowly as I turned and started to sort through the rest of Adam’s boxes and put everything away.

‘’Hello’’ I pressed my phone against my ear and held it there with my shoulder as I grabbed a smaller box and turned it around to see that it had the word kitchen on and I frowned slightly before I picked it up and started to head down the stairs again.  
‘’Tommy, when are you coming home? Any time soon’’ Dave’s voice came through on the other end and I chuckled softly as I walked through the house and in to the large kitchen.   
‘’Yeah, I will probably be home later tonight, Adam left about an hour or two ago for the airport’’ I told him as I slipped the box on the counter and started to undo it.   
‘’Airport…why is he going there for’’ Dave asked and I laughed loudly as grinned and started to pull the kitchen things out and place them on the side. ‘’And what the hell are you doing, it sounds like you are unpacking’’ He laughed, a grin appearing over my own lips as I reached up and took hold of my phone.   
‘’He’s gone for his month and half promo tour and I am unpacking’’ I told him as I walked over and stood at the window, looking out over the back of the yard before there was a knock on the door.   
‘’Wow, who are you and what have you done with my Tommy…the Tommy I know does not date rock stars nor does he unpack’’ I couldn’t help but laugh at his words as I started to walk back towards the door, my bare feet light on the wooden floor as I moved.  
‘’You’re just a jealous fucker Dave’’ I laughed as I started to undo the lock again.   
‘’Well fuck you, but yeah Mike wants you for a gig tonight too’’ He told me as I  pulled the door open to see a women stood staring at me and I swallowed slightly realizing it was Adam’s mom from the photo album.  
‘’Hey I have to call you back’’ I told Dave before hanging up quickly. ‘’Mrs. Lambert…no one told me you were coming, I would’ve cleaned up slightly more for Adam’’ I quickly told her with a soft blush as she laughed,   
‘’you must be Thomas, or do you prefer Tommy?’’ She asked and I nodded slightly,   
‘’Fuck…sorry,’’ I quickly muttered out for my langue before I moved aside, ‘’Come in please, im sorry for my manners’’ I told her as she smiled and stepped inside. ‘’And Tommy is just fine’’ I told her as I closed the door with a smile and led her through to the kitchen as I slipped my phone in to my pocket.   
‘’I never told anyone I was coming today, I was hoping that I caught Adam before he left but I must of missed him, you know, he’s told me a lot about you’’ She told me and I blushed slightly again as I nodded and walked around to the other side of the kitchen counter.  
‘’Good things I hope m’am’’ I spoke towards her as she laughed softly,  
‘’Well, he told me that you like to swear a lot’’ She told me and I felt my face flush hot again as I busied myself with looking through the boxes which was in the kitchen, ‘’And that you blush quite often like now and that you are a wonderful person who I can see that my son loves very much’’ Hearing her words, I turned slightly and looked towards her shocked slightly before I saw her facial expression change slightly, ‘’Did I say something wrong?’’ she asked and I shook my head.  
‘’No…it’s just…just that I didn’t know he loved me’’ I told her, ‘’we’ve never really spoken about that’’ I muttered out mainly to myself as I went back to looking through the boxes for the tea and coffee.   
‘’Oh sweetie, im sorry, I shouldn’t of said that…what are doing Tommy?’’ She asked and I looked up again before lifting up the pots and smiled towards her.   
‘’Making some tea…unless you want something else.’’ I quickly said as she laughed and shook her head.   
‘’Tea’s fine’’ She told me and I nodded with a smile before I turned and found some cups and started to make the drinks.

‘’So are you living here with Adam?’’ Leila asked once we were both sat down at the kitchen table and I smiled softly before I shook my head.   
‘’No, I have my own place with a couple of friends, Im just helping Adam move in and look after the house while he’s on promo’’ I told her as she nodded softly and watched me from over the top of her cup. Feeling my phone ring in my pocket again, I jumped slightly, my cup falling my hands and on to the table top as I jumped to my feet and cursed slightly, a blush forming over my cheeks as I brushed my hands over my jeans and then pulled my phone out.  
‘’Hello’’ I breathed out slightly as I moved my shoulder up slightly to hold my phone against my ear as I moved around and grabbed the first cloth to clean the table up from the spilt coffee.   
‘’Baby I miss you, this flight is boring so I’ve locked myself in the bathroom’’ He murmured out and I felt a blush form over my cheeks again as I glanced towards Adam’s mom who was watching me.   
‘’Not the best of time right now’’ I told him as I turned the cloth and ran it over my legs again as I held the phone to my ear.   
‘’Tommy…’’ He whined slightly and I chuckled softly, ‘’I wanna have some fun’’ He whispered out and I laughed as I sat down again.   
‘’Babe, really shouldn’t’’ I told him as Leila smiled across at me.   
‘’Is that my Adam?’’ She asked and I nodded slightly before she held her hand out and I grinned slightly.   
‘’Someone wants to talk to you’’ I told him,   
‘’what? Who…Tommy’’ I heard Adam’s voice as I handed my phone over to his mom and picked the cups up again,   
‘’Hello dear’’ I heard his mom say before she laughed, shaking my head slightly I started to move around and make another drink before the front door opened and then closed loudly.   
‘’Tommy darling I hope you are decent because I don’t want to be walking in on anything’’ Sutan’s voice called out through the hall before he walked through, ‘’Leila…’’ He quickly laughed out as I turned and watched him walk over and kiss her cheek before pulling the phone away from her, ‘’Adam you are flying now go back to your seat and stop ringing your boyfriend for phone sex in the plane’s bathroom, now im handing you back to your mother’’ Sutan spoke in to the phone before he handed it back to Leila again and turned towards me with a smile.   
‘’Tea’’ I asked and he laughed softly as he walked over.   
‘’Why not, so I really was expecting to find you in Adam’s bed’’ He whispered to me and I blushed deeply as I glanced over at him.   
‘’I wouldn’t do that’’ I told him as he raised an eyebrow slightly. ‘’I wouldn’t’’ I told him again as he smiled and petted my hand.   
‘’Tommy dear, Adam wants to talk to you again’’ Looking up and over to his mom I smiled before nodding,   
‘’Remember no Phone sex’’ Sutan told me and I laughed slightly as I walked around and took my phone off her with a smile and started to walk out in to the hallway.   
‘’Hey’’ I whispered softly in to it as I moved towards the stairs and sat down on them.   
‘’I miss you’’ Adam’s voice came through, and I smiled softly as I rested against the wall slightly.   
‘’I miss you too, but you will be home before you know it and we said that we would Skype which reminds me I need to go home and find my laptop, I think Dave had it last or it could’ve been Isaac’’ I mumbled out, Adam’s laugh filling my ear as I realized that I had rambled on to myself.   
‘’I know, but I want to kiss you and be able to hold you in my arms while curled on the couch’’ There was a sigh on Adam’s breath and I smiled to myself. ‘’Plus, im going to be so many states away from you and the time zones will suck, I just want to come home’’ He told me and I laughed softly as I lent against my knees with a smile.  
‘’But it’s worth it because you are getting to do what you dreamt off, you’re living your dream Adam and im not going to stand in your way of that so if you come home before the end of this promo, I will kick your ass and put you back on a plane myself so you go back and finish it.’’ I told him and I heard him laugh softly. ‘’Even though you left about three hours ago, I miss you too’’ I told him softly before there was a knock on his end and I frowned slightly.   
‘’Shit, sorry baby, I have to go’’ Adam quickly spoke out before the line went dead and I sighed to myself and pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the screen before it went black.

‘’Wow that was quick, I think I can safely say that no phone sex went on’’ Sutan spoke out as I stepped back in to the kitchen, a blush forming over my cheeks again as I notice Leila slap his arm.   
‘’No, I threatened to put him on a plane myself if he was to come home’’ I told him as I walked over and sat back down again as Sutan pushed a cup towards me and I wrapped my hands around it.

For the next two hours, I found out a lot about Adam’s life as he grew up, the problems he faced and things about Leila and Sutan, everything felt perfect and I was glad that nothing was uncomfortable between us or that Leila didn’t ask how me and Adam had met but was how she was glad that her son was happy again which brought another blush to my face as I ducked down slightly and hid behind my bangs before my phone went off, going to grab it I saw that Sutan picked it up first.  
‘’Adam if this is you asking for phone sex again im afraid im not handing it over to Tommy’’ He spoke out quickly and I looked at him with wide eyes before he laughed slightly, ‘Oh im sorry, one second…Tommy it’s some guy called Mike’’ He told me and I reached out and took it quickly.  
‘’Mike sorry dude, I was going to get hold off you, Dave rang me early and told me that you wanted me for tonight’’ I spoke out in to the phone as I wondered off in to the hallway again, the feeling of being watched heavy on my back.  
‘’Yeah, I managed to get a slot down the club we normally play at, if you are busy I can always get someone else in’’ He told me and I laughed softly as I shook my head.   
‘’No it’s fine, I can play tonight, I haven’t gotten her out since I last saw you’’ I told him and he chuckled softly.   
‘’Good, we are going on at 10 tonight so be there for about 8 so we can get some run through’s in and make sure everything is ready’’ He told me.  
‘’Sounds good, I’ll see you at 8 then’’ I told him before I hanged up and turned to see Sutan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.  
‘’I thought you were through’’ He hissed at me as he walked in further so Leila wouldn’t hear.   
‘’Its not that…I am through, Mike’s my old room mate, I play for him sometimes and he wanted me for a gig down one of the clubs we normally play at’’ I told him quickly as I saw his face soften slightly.  
‘’Oh good, im sorry Tommy, Im just looking out for my friend’’ He told me as I nodded slightly,   
‘’I understand, I would do the same, if you want you can come along’’ I told him and he smiled at me before nodding.   
‘’That sounds better than sitting in front of the TV with a glass of wine tonight’’ He laughed out before I followed him back in to the kitchen again.

‘’Tommy you’re here that’s great…ooooo got a new man on your side have you’’ Mike called out and I laughed slightly as Sutan and I made our way towards the stage where he was setting up a few things.   
‘’This is Sutan, a friend of Adam’s’’ I told him as he nodded,   
‘’the dude with the sleek car who I still say is out of your league?’’ Mike asked and I laughed slightly before nodding.   
‘’Yeah that’s Adam’’ I told him before I turned to Sutan, ‘’you going to be alright for a bit, while I help Mike out with all the shit he will probably mess up?’’ I asked before I felt Mike hit me and I grinned as Sutan laughed.   
‘’I will be fine, now go have fun’’ He grinned and I laughed before I headed backstage.

¤¤¤

‘’Adam sit back down’’ I groaned slightly before falling back in to the seat again and glanced over at my drummer,   
‘’I was just going to go to the toilet’’ I told him as he laughed and shook his head,  
‘’No, you were going to go use your phone again, the amount of times you have been up and down, im surprised no one has come over to ask if you are okay’’ Monte told me and I sighed a little before looking down at my phone in my hand. ‘’Plus, we will be landing any time soon now’’ I nodded a little and pushed my phone in to my pocket before clipping my seatbelt in to place again. Sure enough the captions voice came up over the loudspeaker, telling us that the weather was misty and that there might be a few bumps and knocks but he would get us on the ground safely.

Sitting back, I leaned against the side a little and looked out the small plane window as I thought about what Tommy might be doing at this moment. It still surprised me when he handed the phone over and my mom’s voice came over the line, but it was nice to talk to her as I knew that she was going to come see my new place and me before I left but she didn’t know for sure if she would make it before I left and I was just glad that Tommy was still at my place for when she turned up.  
Watching as the city’s lights started to get closer as the plane got lower, I couldn’t help but feel the jolt of excitement run through my body as I thought about everything which we was going to do, I knew that it was going to be an amazing time and that this album would probably do really well but at the same time I was worried in case that no one actually liked any of the songs which I had done.

By the time the place had touched down and I was starting to get out my seat, the feeling of missing him was growing even more, I just wanted to call him again just to hear his voice, I just wanted to have him in my arms.  
‘’Adam’’ I turned slightly at the sound of Monte’s voice before I nodded and started to follow him off the plane and towards the baggage claim area, ‘’so what is it with this guy…Timmy’’ He asked and I sighed a little,   
‘’It’s Tommy and what do you mean?’’ I asked him as I stepped forward and pulled my bags off,   
‘’Well where did you meet him too because he just came out of the woodwork suddenly’’ Monte spoke out and I rolled my eyes a little. ‘’Im not trying to be a dick here or anything, the boy has skill on guitar but he’s a little shady I think’’ Monte carried on saying as we walked away and though the airport.   
‘’He’s my boyfriend okay and why does it matter where I met him too…Im happy with him and I haven’t been this happy in a long time, just because you don’t know anything about him doesn’t make him shady’’ I told him as I turned and walked through the doors off the airport and quickly found the rest of the group we were with and put my bags with the others before I climbed in to the van.

¤¤¤

‘’Tommy, that was amazing, I never knew that you could play guitar’’ Sutan told me as I sat down beside him and laughed softly, ‘’How long have you been playing for?’’ He asked and I looked up at him before pulling the beer bottle to my lips.   
‘’Since I was 13 really, I taught myself how to play instead of hanging around the house being bored’’ I laughed out as he nodded with a smile. Yawning slightly I finished my beer off and pushed it back across the bar before I stretched a little and looked back at Sutan.  ‘’Ready to go or do you want to stay?’’ I asked him and he chuckled softly,  
‘’Lets go darling, I know you have a Skype date which you need to get too’’ He told me and I laughed brightly as we stood up and left the club, my guitar case in hand as we walked towards his car and I put it in to the trunk. ‘’Are you wanting me to drop you home or back to Adams?’’ Sutan asked once I got in to the car and I glanced over at him before I thought about it.   
‘’Home, then I can find my laptop and sort everything out on it and I need to eat’’ I laughed out slightly as he nodded and started the car up before pulling away from the street he had parked up on.

 

‘’Tommy’’ I groaned slightly before I shifted and blinked my eyes open to see Sutan shaking me a little, ‘’Well hello to you too’’ He laughed out and I flipped him off slightly before I turned over and felt my forehead hit against the car window.   
‘’Ouch’’ I muttered out as I rubbed at my head slightly and finally took a proper look around to see that he had parked up in front of the apartment building. ‘’Thanks for the ride’’ I told him as I unbuckled my seatbelt and he smiled towards me.   
‘’It was no trouble darling, now get that cute little butt upstairs and on to Skype with my boy, god knows what he is feeling after that phone call today when I came back’’ He told me and I laughed slightly with a nod.   
‘’I kinder agree with you there, you would’ve thought that we had been apart for longer than a few hours’’ I told Sutan as he laughed and I climbed out the car, moving around to the back I picked my guitar out before closing the trunk again and walked back around to lean in through the window.  
‘’Have you got a key to Adam’s place?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly before I swallowed.   
‘’I can give it to you if you want me too, I don’t want to cause any trouble’’ I told him as he smiled softly towards me,  
‘’Oh darling, no its fine, im sure Adam wanted you to have a key for a reason’’ He told me ad I frowned slightly before he laughed, ‘’Tommy, that boy trusts you with his life even after everything which happened okay,  he’s given you a key to his new home for a reason, he hasn’t even given his brother a key and he lived with him for a few years as you know.’’ He told me and I nodded slightly before Sutan’s phone rang. ‘’Talking about our boy’’ I watched as he answered his phone, his eyes glancing over at me before he smiled and hanged up. ‘’He’s tried your phone, but he’s waiting on Skype for your skinny little ass, now go have your date’’ Sutan told me as he started the car up and I grinned slightly.   
‘’See you around’’ I grinned out as I turned and jogged up the few steps and headed in to the apartment building’s lobby.

Passing the guard, I moved towards my mail box and opened it quickly before I pulled my mail out and closed it again, turning away from the elevators, I shouldered the door open to the stairs before I started to jog up them and then along the hall until I got to the apartment.  
Jamming my mail between my teeth I started to search my pockets for my keys which I pulled out and started to undo the door before it was pulled open by Dave who stared at me before he laughed as I rushed past him and grabbed my laptop off the coffee table, tucking it under my arm, I shifted my guitar case slightly before I headed in to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and stepped back out.   
‘’What’s got you rushing around’’ Dave asked and I looked over at him as I paused halfway to my room.   
‘’Skyefdatft’’ I spoke out to him as he laughed and walked over to me before pulling my mail out my mouth,   
‘’Now what did you say’’ He asked and I laughed slightly.   
‘’Skype date’’ I told him before I opened my mouth again and he shook his head before replacing my mail, turning I headed in to my room again and kicked my door shut before moving over to my bed and sat down.  Dropping my mail down beside my laptop, I quickly pushed the lid up before booting it up as I got up again and placed my guitar against the wall and moved back again. Bringing Skype up, I quickly signed in to it with a grin as I kicked my shoes off and moved to sit cross leggered on my bed and pulled my laptop closer in front of me again as the sound of it came across and made me smile.

Hearing a ringing sound, I glanced back at my laptop to see Adam’s name flashing across and I grinned as I hit accept and turned to pick my beer bottle up again and took a swig from it.  
‘’You took forever…what took you all night baby?’’ Adam’s voice rang out and I laughed softly before I turned back to stare at the screen, Adam’s smile large on his face as he moved slightly, ‘’God I’ve missed your laugh and smile’’ He spoke out and I grinned again before nodding.   
‘’Mike wanted me for a gig tonight, so Sutan gave me a lift and stayed for it and then brought me home, he had just dropped me off when you called him’’ I told him as I took another sip from my beer and pulled my mail back closer.  
‘’I still haven’t heard you play yet’’ Adam whined out and I laughed as I looked towards him.   
‘’One day Adam, one day I will let you hear, maybe you can sing for me’’ I counted back and his laugh came through.   
‘’That sounds like something I can do’’ He told me and I smiled brightly towards him.   
‘’How was your flight anyway?’’ I asked as I shifted on my bed and pushed my laptop back slightly as I half turned and pushed my pillows up against the headboard before I sat back and looked at my computer screen again.  
‘’Other than trying to call you all the time, it was mostly boring, I just wanted to be here already so I could see your pretty face again’’ He spoke out and I felt myself blush as I picked my beer up and took another swig again.   
‘’So your mom seems really nice’’ I spoke out to change the subject slightly and I could see the smirk on his face as I put my beer back on the side again.   
‘’My mom is awesome, I forgot to tell you that she might have been around as she was hoping to see me before I left’’ I was told and I nodded slightly.   
‘’Yeah, she said that, but shes nice and didn’t look at me with disgust which made me happy, a lot of people normally look at me and turn their noses up’’ I told him, Adam’s image nodding slightly on the computer before I sighed and smiled towards him.   
  
‘’This is so strange’’ He laughed and I nodded in agreement. ‘’I miss you Tommy, I wish I spoke with my manager to get another flight ticket so you could’ve come here with me’’ He told me and I laughed softly.   
‘’But then, you wouldn’t want to leave the hotel room and wouldn’t of gotten any of your work done’’ I told him and he sighed before nodding.   
‘’I guess you are right baby…Tommy…baby what are you doing?’’ Adam’s voice rang out as I moved and started to pull my top up over my head, dropping it down I turned back to look at my computer with a smile.   
‘’Just getting changed, I stink of the club and everything else’’ I told him, I could see him breath out slightly before I smirked and moved to kneel on the bed in front of my laptop. ‘’You look a little hot Adam…whats wrong’’ I asked as I ran my fingers around the top of my jeans and I noticed him swallow slightly.   
‘’Nothing…noth…just nothing’’ He stuttered out slightly and I grinned before dipping my fingertips under the waist band of my jeans and boxers. ‘’Jesus Tommy’’ He gasped out and I laughed slightly before I dropped back on my bed and rested my beer bottle on my chest.   
‘’Sorry baby, do you want some of this do you?’’ I asked him as I started to run my hand down my body again until my fingers started to disappear under my jeans again.   
‘’Fuck you are actually doing this aren’t you Tommy and I haven’t fallen asleep and started dreaming.’’ Adam’s voice was lust filled and I glanced up through my eye lashes at him as he looked around the room and then moved, his hands picking the laptop up before he wondered in to another room and closed the door behind him, a bed appearing before he laid down.  
‘’It’s nothing you haven’t seen before’’ I grinned out to him as he laid down, face slightly flushed as the corner of his lip was pulled in between his teeth and I chuckled softly.   
‘’You are beautiful’’ He breathed out as I slipped my hand in under my jeans further and over my half hard shaft.   
‘’Sweet talker’’ I muttered out to him as I leaned slightly and pushed my bottle on to the unit beside my bed again before reaching down and undone the button on my pants and pushed them down just below my hips.  
‘’For you im anything Tommy’’ Adam’s voice hitched out to me as I looked at him with a smile curling the edge of my lips as I started to rub my hand over myself lightly. Watching him, I noticed his fingers rubbing over his covered stomach and I grinned a little.   
‘’Go on touch yourself for me Adam’’ I purred out to him and watched as he breathed out deeply and slid his hand lower until it moved out of sight. ‘’Baby push your laptop back a little more’’ I told him before I watched as he moved and complied before laying back again, my own breath hitching in my throat slightly as I kept stroking my hand over my covered length and watched as Adam’s hand move under his jeans in a slow place.  
‘’God I wish you were here baby’’ Adam breathed out as his hand started to move a little harder against himself and I bit down on my lip as I tilted my head back against my bed and let my own hand move against me. slipping my hand out, I moved both hands back down to the top of my jeans again and watched as Adam’s eyes went wide slightly before his tongue darted out to moisten his lips as I started to push my jeans down a little further and slipped my hand in under my boxers, my fingers wrapping around my length with a sharp breath. ‘’That’s it, long slow strokes baby’’ Adam’s voice purred out and I grinned slightly as I looked towards him.   
‘’You like that huh?’’ I asked, his breathy laughing filling the space around me as he shifted slightly, ‘’Want more?’’ I asked and laughed as his pupils grew slightly.   
‘’With you Tommy, I always want more’’ He breathed out and I chuckled softly as I started to push my boxers down.

‘’Tommy dude…oh shit im sorry’’ Isaac quickly yelped out as I grabbed a pillow and chucked it towards my bedroom door as it opened and I jumped.   
‘’Get the fuck out’’ I yelled out at him as I used another pillow to cover my lap slightly, Adam’s laugh loud on the laptop as I shot a glare towards him and then back to Isaac again before I heard Adam’s own yelp and I looked back.  
‘’Shit, baby I have to go…fuck…fuck I will call you later again’’ Adam told me and I sighed a little before I nodded.   
‘’Alright,’’ I spoke out before he blew me a kiss and the screen went dead again and I leaned back with a groan. ‘’What did you want Isaac?’’ I asked as I turned to glare at him again,   
‘’Just...Uh…wanted to see if you wanted any dinner or not…’’ He stuttered our as I pulled my boxers and jeans back up again and climbed off my bed as I started to walk towards him.  
‘’Sure’’ I told him as I past and walked out in to the main room of the apartment and done my jeans up as Dave laughed.   
‘’Told you not to go in there, or at least knock first Isaac’’ Dave called out as I smirked and walked over to the couch.   
‘’Yeah you fucker, why didn’t you listen’’ I asked as I tilted my head back to look at a flushed Isaac walking in to the kitchen before I laughed.   
‘’Fuck you guys’’ He called out and I laughed before shaking my head.

For the next couple of days, it pretty much fell in to a routine of me going to work in the day and then heading over to Adams to check on the house and to make sure that everything was safe before heading home to have a Skype date with him. 

Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

¤¤

Hearing a loud bang on the apartment door, I glanced up from the ouch and over towards it as I swallowed slightly, breathing out deeply I managed to get myself up on to my feet, my arm wrapped around my stomach tightly as I silently walked over and pressed a hand against the door and peered through the spy hole to see Sutan on the other side, his face locked in a angry one before I pulled away and started to walk towards my bedroom as the banging rang through the empty apartment again. Settling myself on my bed I carefully laid back with a small winch before I pulled the covers up over my waist slightly and turned my head to glance towards my laptop sat on the chair next to my bed, closed and turned off before I turned back and stared at the ceiling as Sutan’s loud knocks carried on against the door before I let myself fall in to a sense of forgetfulness as my phone started to ring on the bedside unit and I reached over, a small groan leaving my lips as I felt my ribs throb and pulled it across to see that Sutan’s name was flashing across the screen before vanishing in to the number of missed calls and texts.

Turning on to my side lightly, I pulled the pillows under my head more as I closed my eyes and willed myself to get some more rest again, my body sore nearly everywhere as I let a small sigh out and laid there for another hour before I pushed my covers away and climbed to my feet slowly, hearing a loud bang on the door again, I shook my head before there was a shuffling sound and then my bedroom door opening and footsteps before I felt them push me on to the bed slightly.  
‘’Fuck’’ I groaned out in pain again as I slipped my arm in under my body and against my stomach as I turned my face in to my bedcovers slightly to hide my winch.  
‘’Shit Tommy…I didn’t push you that hard…fuck what happened’’ Sutan’s voice called out as I felt his touch against my shoulder and started to push me over before stopping as I winched again and I chocked slightly, the pain running through my side again.   
‘’He got jumped a few days ago, I think he was on his way home from Adam’s when it happened’’ I heard Dave’s voice and I growled slightly before I started to push myself up, ignoring the worried looks I was getting from them both.  
‘’What do you want Sutan?’’ I gritted out through clenched teeth as I walked across the room and held my side still before I pulled the drawer open and a top out.  
‘’What do I want Tommy…im here because of Adam…you haven’t been answering a single phone call or text message of his, nor have you skyped with him in nearly two weeks’’ Sutan’s raised voice called out. ‘’And then you don’t answer any calls or texts from me and then I come here today and find out that you’ve been jumped’’ He called out and I turned slightly to look at him.   
‘’You really think im going to let Adam know about this, fuck Sutan he would want to get on the first plane and come back here, im not getting in the way of his work and if my past wants to catch up with me and deal me the karma I deserve then it fucking can okay’’ I yelled at him slightly before holding my side as I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply.   
‘’Tommy…’’ Sutan’s voice was softer as I moved back to my bed and carefully sat down again before I started to move my arms through the holes in my shirt before moving it over my head.  
‘’Don’t give me the symphony Sutan, I know that you probably think I deserved it’’ I gritted out to him again before I heard my door close. ‘’Now what do you really want from me’’ I asked.   
‘’I told you Tommy, Adam’s worried about you honey’’ He spoke out softly as I felt the bed dip down beside me and I turned slightly to look at him and I could see that his eyes was moving over the cut above my eye before moving down to the one on my lip along with the slight bruise to my cheek before I looked away again, ‘’I was worried about you too...And now this…’’ He whispered to me, his hand moving out to touch against my thigh softly.

‘’They have been following me around for a while now’’ I told him quietly, ‘’Then the other night I left work and went to Adam’s to check on the house to make sure that his mail was all picked up and put in his study before I left again’’ Breathing out slightly I closed my eyes and rubbed my side slightly. ‘’I was about five minutes form here when I heard the footsteps, less than a minute later I felt them jump me…they are all doing this because of Adam…because im dating him and they don’t like that im happy’’ I whispered out to him before I felt a arm move around me gently.   
‘’Oh baby, why don’t you just go to the police’’ He asked and I shook my head slightly.   
‘’I can’t because they would drop me in on the robbery if I did that’’ I told him quietly and he sighed before he rubbed my arm, stopping as I winched slightly. ‘’I told Adam a few times that I was too tired or that I wasn’t feeling well but I ran out of reasons for us not to Skype, so I just stopped’’ I told him.  
‘’Tommy, baby Adam would understand and his promo tour is nearly over now and he will be home in a few days at the most. Just talk to him and let him know that you are okay, he really is worried about you’’ Sutan whispered as I felt tears start to burn at my eyes before they started to fall. ‘’Shh, Tommy it’s going to be okay’’ He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair gently and kissed the top of my head.

 

‘’Sutan…what’s going on?’’ Adam’s voice called sounded out from the room, but at the same time it sounded distant, the bed shifting slightly beside me as I felt Sutan move.  
‘’Everything is fine Adam, just keep your voice down, Tommy is sleeping’’ He spoke out quietly as I laid there, once in a while his fingers ran through my hair lightly again.   
‘’Why hasn’t he been talking or answering anything’’ The worry in Adam’s voice was strong and I felt guilty for leaving it for so long and not telling him the truth.  
‘’He had a bit of an scuffle by those people in his past, he was leaving yours to come home when they jumped him and he was worried that if you knew, you would want to come home and he didn’t want you to leave early because of him.’’ Sutan told him and there was a loud sigh before a light laugh.   
‘’That boy is stupid, he could’ve told me’’ Adam spoke out and I felt the bed move again before footsteps moved away and then came back again.   
‘’Didn’t want to worry you’’ I muttered out from where I was laid on my bed,  
‘’Tommy…I thought you were asleep’’ Sutan’s voice was soft as his hand ran through my hair again and I moved a little and started to slowly sit up, winching slightly at the same time.  
‘’Couldn’t’’ I muttered out again as I rested my head back and turned my head slightly to look towards my laptop,   
‘’Baby do you know how silly you are’’ Adam’s voice filled the air and I laughed lightly before moving my arm around my side again.   
‘’I didn’t want to worry you like I said, ‘’I told him as he rolled his eyes and moved a little closer to the camera.   
‘’you worried me more by not getting in contact you dork, but never do that please’’’ He frowned out and I smiled softly before I nodded,  
‘’I wont, I promise’’ I told him as he smiled and moved back again.   
‘’Can’t wait to be home again, I miss you’’ He spoke out and I watched as his lips curled in to a smile on the screen and I found my own smile appearing.   
‘’I miss you too, im going to come to the airport with Sutan when you come back’’ I told him as he grinned widely.   
‘’I would like that’’ He smiled out. ‘’But I have to go now, there’s a couple of interviews which I need to get done’’ He told us and we both nodded.   
‘’See you soon darling’’ Sutan waved out before the screens went dark again and Sutan signed my Skype off and closed my laptop. ‘’Now as for you baby, get some rest please and I will be around soon’’ He told me before kissing my forehead and helped me to lie down again.   
‘’I will, thank you Sutan and sorry for yelling at you’’ I told him as he laughed and shook his head.   
‘’It’s nothing, now sleep Tommy’’ He told me, his footsteps walking away and closing the door behind him as I breathed out deeply and closed my eyes.

Sleep filling out quickly.

My mind filled with blue eyes.

Dreaming about the day I would get to see him again.


	14. Chapter 14

‘’Tommy will you just sit down before you do any more harm to yourself please, the flight has been delayed by half an hour’’ Sutan voiced out to me as I paused in my pace to glanced towards him,   
‘’I cant help it, Im so nervous and I don’t know why and I just miss him’’ I told him as he laughed softly and stood, his hand pointing to the chair which I slowly sat down in, my arm around my side from the slight soreness still in it. ‘’how are you feeling anyway,’’ He asked and I laughed softly.   
‘’Still a little sore and stiff, but that’s nothing, I kinder knew I would be sore for a few days once everything else healed up.’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile and sat down beside me again.

A soft silence fell between us as I turned my eyes towards the board and kept my eyes on Adam’s flight, the sounds of the airport filling out around us as the day started to move towards lunch time and the rush started, people running to meet their flights on time, people being greeted, hanging around the place waiting or just watching. It was felt strange waiting for Adam Lambert, the glam rockstar, I knew that eyes was going to be on him everywhere and that I would get seen and photographed but a warmth spread through me and I couldn’t help but smile when I noticed that the sign had changed to arriving.   
‘’Come on, I can see you are itching to go’’ Sutan told me and I turned and laughed slightly with a nod before we both stood and started to walk towards the arrivals where we joined other people and Sutan slipped a pair of glasses on over his face, ‘’Don’t even look at me like that boy, you may still not be noticed, but I do and if you haven’t noticed, there’s a lot of cameras around peoples necks here’’ He whispered to me and I glanced about to see that he was actually correct, I knew that they were waiting there for Adam and the rest of his band, just like me and Sutan was apart from we wanted to greet them instead of hitting them with tons of questions and flashes in their faces.

I watched as one…two…three people started to walk through, dragging bags and pushing trolleys before the groups started to grow slightly,  
‘’Where is he?’’ I whispered out before Sutan laughed and petted my arm softly,   
‘’Give him time darling, he will be out and then I can drive you both home so you can catch up’’ Sutan told me and I rolled my eyes slightly before there was a few shouts and cameras started to go off, biting my lip slightly, I curled my arms around myself a little more, suddenly feeling very naked in my leather jacket, I didn’t have a hood to hide myself away in. Watching as Adam smiled towards them and waved slightly, I couldn’t help but take a small step forward as he paused and looked back as someone else walked through and he lent closer and whispered something before she nodded and touched his shoulder lightly before he handed over a set of keys and turned back to start walking again, his eyes moving through the people around him as cameras kept flashing, a kind smile on his lips as he answered a few questions until his eyes found mine and I smiled towards him, his own growing slightly before he turned a little and walked towards us.  
‘’You actually came’’ He whispered out once he stood in front of us and I nodded before glancing at Sutan and he rolled his eyes and took his bags from Adam.   
‘’You owe me’’ he laughed out before pushing his glasses up and kissed Adam’s cheek, ‘’But welcome home and get your asses out to the car so I can drive you back and I can go out and get myself sorted’’ He told him which caused him to laugh.

‘’Adam, now that your promo tour is over, when are you going to start the big one?’’

‘’Adam who’s that with you’’

Watching as Adam rolled his eyes slightly, I laughed and glanced towards where Sutan was walking away and a few of his band members was going the same direction, his brother’s eyes glaring at me before he turned.   
‘’How are you?’’ Adam asked before I felt his thumb run along the small cut above my eye still and I turned to look at him again with a soft grin.  
‘’Im alright, a little sore if I move my arms about to much’’ I told him honestly as he nodded, his eyes running over as if he was checking to see if I was okay.

‘’Adam is this the new boyfriend’’

‘’Come on Adam, spill a little’’

The question kept coming and I felt myself get a little more uneasy before Adam smiled at me brightly again and lent closer, his lips brushing against my ear slightly,   
‘’I’ve missed you so much’’ He whispered before he reached down and linked his fingers through one of my hands and turned us away from the cameras slightly as he looked at me. ‘’So much’’ He whispered again and I nodded in agreement before he pecked my lips and he nodded. ‘’Lets go home’’   
‘’Please’’ I whispered back which had him laughing as we turned and started to walk away from the doors and group.

‘’What’s his name Adam, this is the second time you have been seen with him now’’

‘’How olds this on Lambert,’’

‘’What’s with the pink hair, are you trying to make some sort of statement’’

‘’Come on Adam, just a few questions about your new man’’

‘’You look a bit roughed up, what happened…was this to do with Adam…old boyfriend in the past…lover?’’

‘’Ignore them, they re just leaches’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as I glanced up and smiled,   
‘’Already am, thinking more about what we are going to do once we get back to yours’’ I whispered back and I watched as Adam’s eyes darkened slightly and I winked at him, shaking his head, Adam turned away and I let a soft laugh out before I let his hand go and curled my arm around his waist as he moved his over my shoulders softly, his lips pressing a soft kiss against the top of my head as we turned out of the airport doors and I started to lead him towards where Sutan had parked up.

‘’Adam’’ Feeling Adam turn, I glanced over to see his brother and guitarist stood near a van before Adam turned back to me,   
‘’Wait for me in the car, I wont be a moment’’ He told me and I nodded softly before his lips pressed against mine, kissing him back just as quick, I let him go before heading over and pulled the door open and climbed in.  
‘’Nice to see you guys have decided to join me’’ Sutan spoke out and I laughed a little before flipping him off, ‘’Oh darling, don’t be starting that now or I wont leave you and Adam alone today’’ He threatened before he started laughing. ‘’Oh Tommy, that look, if only I took a picture’’  
‘’Hey…you threatened to take my time with Adam away, I haven’t seen him in over a month you dick’’ I called back as he grinned and started the car up as the door opened and Adam got in before slamming the door shut.   
‘’Everything okay love’’ Sutan asked and Adam sighed deeply before he slipped over and moved the seatbelt on.   
‘’Less than it could be, Neil is still on about Tommy and how he doesn’t like him’’ He muttered out as I swallowed a little and turned to look out the window. ‘’But don’t worry about it baby okay’’ Adam spoke out as his fingers turned my chin back around and I met his blue eyes. ‘’Im not going to let him and his stupid thoughts drive us apart okay’’ He told me and I nodded softly with a smile.   
‘’Can we just go now?’’ I asked and they both laughed before Adam leaned over and claimed my lips with his again, the warmth of them something I had missed over the weeks which he was gone in.   
‘’Oh god, anything you want, but please just wait until im gone’’ Sutan cried out hysterically and I pulled away laughing as Adam shook his head and smiled.

 

I couldn’t help but watch Tommy as he watched out the window as Sutan drove, the way his thumb was caught between his lips carefully or the way he would shift his hand on his lap slightly before dropping it down on to the seat next to him, his forehead pressed against the glass before I let my hand move over and gently lay over his which caused him to turn and look at me with a smile, his eyes warm as they peered out through his fading hair.   
‘’So how was the promo honey’’ Sutan asked out and I turned away from Tommy to see that he was looking at me through the mirror and I smiled slightly before nodding,  
‘’It wasn’t too bad actually,  there was a couple of sound difficulties in a few places but they were sorted out quickly but im just glad to be home and to be able to sleep in my own bed now, that’s something I’ve missed and actually be able to talk to people face to face instead of through a computer program’’ I told him as I lightly squeezed Tommy’s hand, his thumb coming up to hook around mine as Sutan nodded with a smile.  
‘’Well it’s good to have you back, I think it will stop someone from complaining that they have no one to talk too, I guess he can stop watching all these YouTube videos now’’ Sutan grinned out  
‘’Hey…You said you wouldn’t tell’’ Tommy yelped out and I couldn’t help but laugh as a blush came up over his cheeks.  
‘’Im sorry but I couldn’t help myself, you looked too god damn cute dancing around Adam’s living room with his voice playing out and Ipad in you hand which you linked up to the tv’’ Sutan spoke out and I glanced over at Tommy to see that his blush was even brighter as he ducked his head down slightly, his hair moving over his face to hide it slightly.   
‘’I hate you’’ He mumbled out and I laughed softly before raising his hand up and kissed his fingers softly,   
‘’that’s cute baby, im glad you missed me’’ I told him as he glanced up towards me,   
‘’Oh it was cute…with him dancing around and wearing-‘’  
‘’Sutan don’t you even dare’’ Tommy warned him, his words cutting Sutan’s off as he laughed brightly and looked in the mirror at Tommy with a small wink.

Frowning between the two of them, I noticed Tommy glance towards me again before meeting my eyes, a blush covering his cheeks again as I tilted my head slightly and looked towards him, ‘’What aren’t you telling me’’ I asked with a small grin as he shook his head.  
‘’Nothing’’ He quickly told me before turning back out to look out the windows again.   
‘’Sutan…’’ I asked as I looked back to him and he smirked slightly before shaking his head, ‘’Oh come on guy’s, don’t leave me out the loop’’ I whined and I heard Tommy laugh softly before I turned back to look at him, his brown eyes bright as he looked back.   
‘’It was nothing’’ He told me, a small glint in his eyes before I shook my head with a grin and leaned over slightly to press a soft kiss against his lips again.  
‘’Okay…darlings I know you have missed each other but please, for my sake and eyes please wait, we are only about ten minutes from your place now Adam anyway’’ Sutan spoke out and I grinned a little as I pulled away, my eyes on Tommy’s slightly darker ones before I pulled away fully and sat back again, my fingers entwined with his still on the seat between us.

‘’Alright darlings, I will be back around tonight around 6 with mama Lambert and the rest of the family, so make sure you are both decent and fresh looking’’ Sutan called out as I stepped out the car and laughed softly, ‘’I mean it Adam…no doing the hanky panky when family turns up’’ Sutan warned again and I grinned towards him as we unpacked my bags from the car and Tommy went on towards the house, unlocking the door and heading inside.   
‘’Is he okay?’’ I asked Sutan who smiled and nodded,   
‘’He’s fine, probably gone in to finish tiding up, he stayed here last night so I think there was a few dishes in the sink or something’’ He told me and I nodded a little before putting my bags down and hugged him tightly  
‘’Thank you for looking after him and for picking me up’’ I told him as he laughed and kissed my cheek,  
‘’It was no trouble at all, now go greet him like you really want to do.’’ He winked at me before turning back to get in to the car again as I laughed, waving slightly I grabbed everything and headed inside before pushing the door shut with my foot and left the bags in the hallway before I walked through and found Tommy in the kitchen, his hands washing up a few plates before he pulled the plug out the sink and started to dry his hands off on a small towel.

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched him softly before he turned and paused slightly as he saw me, a light blush forming over his cheeks before I smiled and slowly walked over, letting a hand trail along his jaw, I wrapped my other around his waist before pressing my lips back against his again as his arms came up around my neck and I pulled him closer to my body.   
Stepping him backwards lightly, I felt the counter press against my arm as I moved it down and slipped it under his shirt to touch against warm skin as I leaned him in to the counter, the kiss deepening slightly as I trailed my tongue across his soft lips which parted to the touch, a soft groan escaping his throat as his fingers tangled through my hair. Slowly I slipped my hand down off his jaw and down the front of his chest where I lightly pushed his top up for it to join my other against his hot skin, the softness of it under my fingertips as I let them trail over his body until I reached the top of his jeans. Twisting my fingers slightly, I managed to get them undone before slipping my hand in over his boxers slowly as his breath hitched slightly and he jerked forward in to the touch, nipping at his lip slightly I pulled them away and started a slow trail across his jaw as his hands slipped down to my neck and shoulders, blunt fingernails digging in to them as I nipped at his skin and then soothed them over with my tongue, my fingers working over him before I pulled up and slipped my hand down, hearing his sudden gasp.

Hearing a slight groan leave his lips again as I wrapped my fingers around his shaft slowly, I smirked against his neck as I moved my other hand back around and pressed his hips back in to the counter with it, my knee pressing in to his other thigh lightly to stop him from moving as I started to slowly work my hand in slow, long strokes over him, his breathing starting to get heavy as I pulled my lips away from his neck where I had sucked up a small mark before pressing them back against his again, his lips soft under mine as he tried to buck up in to my touch again but quickly found that he couldn’t.  catching his tongue between my lips slightly, I lightly sucked on it before kissing him back harder again as his hands pulled me closer, his body shaking slightly against me before he pulled away from the kiss slightly and buried his face in to the crook of my neck as he let another groan out and I felt him shudder before his fingers dug in to my covered skin still as my name came from his lips quietly. Breathing out deeply myself, we lent in to each other for a while, the house silent around us.

Hearing a breathy chuckle, I grinned and leaned down slightly, my lips finding their way back to his again in a light kiss before he moved and I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes a little. My hand still cupped around him as I opened my eyes and stared back down in to his brown ones with a smile.  
‘’Hi’’ I whispered out to him with a smile as he laughed and trailed his fingers back up to the back of my neck.   
‘’Hi’’ He whispered back to me before lightly biting his lip, ‘’that was different’’ He whispered again and I grinned slightly as I nodded in agreement with him,   
‘’I’ve missed you’’ I murmured out to him as I pressed a light kiss to the side of his temple with a smile before I breathed out lightly and rested my forehead back against his again,  
‘’Missed you too’’ He whispered back with his own smile before he caught his lip between his teeth again, ‘’But do you think I can have my dick back now’’ He whispered and I looked down slightly before letting a soft laugh escape as I carefully pulled my hand out his jeans,   
‘’Sorry’’ I told him as I leaned down and dusted a soft kiss against his lips and lent around him slightly as I turned the sink tap on and ran my hand under before turning it off again and grabbed the towel to dry my hands off.  
‘’Don’t be, I liked it and if that’s how im going to be greeted each time you come home I don’t mind’’ He told me softly and I let a laugh out before running my now dry hand through his hair gently, my eyes finally letting themselves run over his face fully as I took in the small cut above his eye, my thumb lightly tracing it before I moved them down to the edge of his lips where he still had a slight cut there too, ‘’Im okay Adam, just a few bruises’’ He told me as I nodded and smiled at him.  
‘’I know, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about you’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Im sorry for scaring you when I stopped talking’’ He told me with a slight blush, his hands running down the front of my torso before resting on my sides, his eyes coming back up to meet mine again.  
‘’Its okay baby, im home now and you’re here, that’s all I care about’’ I told him honestly as he smiled up at me.

 

‘’Tommy’’ I whispered out softly as he shifted and turned to look up at me from where he had been laying with his head on my lap, my fingers running through his hair softly, ‘’sit up for a second’’ I told him as he nodded and pushed himself up, his hands rubbing at his eyes slightly before I kicked my shoes off and moved, my legs parting either side of him before I pulled him back down against me again as I laid down on the couch, Tommy’s body laid on top of mine slightly as our legs folding around each others as he laid his head back on my chest again and moved his arms around my sides slightly before one laid on top of my chest and I let my fingers move between his.   
Turning to look back towards the film we were watching, I traced my fingers over Tommy’s bare spine before I turned to look down at him, his bare chest resting against mine as he shifted slightly and tried to hide a small yawn, smiling softly, I let my palm press against his back again as his sweat pant covered legs curled around my bare ones from where I wore shorts.   
Feeling Tommy’s thumb run over my hand I smiled softly and kissed the top of his head before I turned back to stare towards the TV again, I was glad to be home again now, the hotels and moving around every few days to be in a different city was tiring but I knew that it was worth every second because it was something I loved doing and knowing that at the end of it all I could still come home and my happiness could carry on was something I would treasure for such a long time, I knew that Tommy was the person I wanted to be with even with the way we had met, I knew that there was something different about him and I had been right.

Watching the end credits start to roll up the screen I breathed out deeply and turned back to look down at Tommy to see that he had fallen asleep, grinning softly to myself I carefully moved my hand out from his and reached down where I felt with my fingers until I came across the controller and turned the dvd off and turned it to a random music station before I placed the controller down again and wrapped my arms around his body tightly, my lips pressing a kiss to the top of his head before he stirred slightly and buried his face in to the crook of my neck, a smile on my own lips as I ran a hand up his back and then moved it back to tangle my fingers with his on my chest.

 

¤¤¤ Sutan ¤¤¤

‘’He’s home, the car is still parked  under the cover and I told him that we would be around at 6’’ I told Leila as she knocked on the door again and we waited for another answer.   
‘’Maybe he went out without the car’’ Eber spoke out and I shook my head slightly as I shifted my sunglasses up on to the top of my head,  
‘’He’s home, he wouldn’t go anywhere without the car at the moment’’ I told him before I noticed Neil roll his eyes slightly,   
‘’Neil, this is your brother, just be happy for him’’ Leila spoke towards him as he looked towards me and then away again, his hands pushing in to his jacket pockets.  
‘’He has a spare key around here somewhere, im sure he wouldn’t mind us using that to let ourselves in, he might be out in the back yard’’ I told them as they nodded and I turned to look at the stones beside the door before I lent down and checked a few until I picked one up which felt fake, turning it over I smiled a little as I saw the fake compartment and slipped it open before taking the key out and stood up again. Handing it over to Adam’s mom I stepped away from the door slightly as she pushed the key and unlocked the door before pushing it open, the house quiet apart from the faint sound of music playing somewhere.

Heading in after his parents I shot a glare towards Neil before I grabbed his arm to stop him from going in, ‘’You be nice, Adam really likes Tommy and I don’t know what your problem is with him but just drop the attitude okay, that’s another reason why he moved out of your place and in to his own’’ I told him as he stared at me, shaking my head slightly I walked in and followed the hallway through to the kitchen where Eber was already starting to make some drinks and Leila was sat at the table.  
‘’The boys are in the lounge asleep on the couch’’ She told me with a sweet smile as I nodded and walked in, seeing them both laid out, I laughed softly before I walked over and picked the throw up from the back of couch and covered them both up.  
‘’They look so adorable’’ I spoke out as I walked back in to the kitchen again and joined Adam’s mom and brother at the table as she smiled with a nod,   
‘’They do, Im glad that my Adam has found someone who makes him happy and I can see that Tommy doesn’t just want Adam for the money he now earns because of Idol and now his first album.’’ She spoke out before a slight huff came from the other side and we both turned to look towards Neil,   
‘’What, I just don’t like him…there’s something about him, he’s a little shady okay’’ Neil spoke out as Eber came over with the drinks,   
‘’ Have you tried getting to know him?’’ He asked and Neil shook his head,   
‘’No because it’s just funny how all of a sudden he comes on to the scene after what happened at the store and Adam brings him to the studios when he had those interviews which was late for and everywhere which he seems to go, Tommy seems to be there too and now we go for his Promo and Tommy get’s jumped…’’ Neil spoke out and I watched him before I shook my head slightly.   
‘’Dear, anyone can find someone quickly like they did and from what I heard they were out to lunch together when you phoned and reminded Adam about the interviews, so he didn’t have time to drop Tommy off anywhere and he asked if he would be okay with waiting for him.’’ I told him.   
‘’And anyone can be jumped Neil, it doesn’t mean the boy is shady’’ Eber said and I nodded slightly before Neil shrugged.   
‘’Im just saying that since Tommy appeared, Adam has been reckless with a lot of things, more than before.’’  
‘’Just give him some time’’ Leila spoke out as she picked her cup up and I wrapped my own hands around mine.   
‘’Give who time?’’ A tired voice spoke out and we all turned to see Adam stepping barefooted in to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Heading in to the kitchen, I caught the tale end of my moms voice before eyes turned to look at me as I rubbed at my own and yawned slightly again before I padded over and kissed my moms cheek,   
‘’For you and Tommy to wake up’’ Mom called back to me as I headed towards the laundry room and found a clean top and pulled it on over my head before I joined the others at the table.   
‘’He’s still asleep at the moment’’ I told her as I settled in to a chair and smiled as my dad pushed a cup towards me. ‘’Thanks’’ I told him softly as I wrapped my fingers around it and lifted it to my mouth,   
‘’Oh the poor thing, is he okay?’’ Mom asked and I nodded softly,   
‘’Most probably just tired, I know that he was up pretty late last night making sure everything was ready for Adam to come home too like finishing unpacking for him, I know that he went out shopping to fill the cupboards yesterday and he’s still recovering from when he was jumped.’’ Sutan spoke out and I looked towards him with a soft smile as I nodded, my heart crashing against my chest with adoration for Tommy.   
‘’We made dinner for you guys too, It’s in the oven’’ I told them as mom smiled and took a sip of her drink. ‘’I’ll put it all on now before it gets any later’’ Standing up, I walked around the table and island before moving towards the oven where I turned a few of the dials and started to look through the cupboards for my plates and set them out on the side.  
‘’I forgot to ask Sutan, as you were here, how did Tommy get jumped, do you know?’’ Dad’s voice asked and I turned slightly before I walked back over and sat down,   
‘’Yeah, I know you guys told me the brief details before I had to go the other day so I didn’t get the chance to actually ask either’’ I spoke out as Sutan nodded and placed his cup down.

‘’Every so many days while Adam was away, Tommy came over to check that the house was okay and everything was still locked up tight, picking up the mail and putting it in the study those type of things just like someone would if they were house sitting for a friend or family member.  When Tommy left here and headed home, he was followed slightly before he got jumped from behind about five or so minutes from where he shares an apartment with friends.’’ Sutan spoke out and I looked at him before I glanced towards the hallway and back again, the want to just go back and lay out on the couch with him again strong. ‘’He’s lucky that he didn’t come away with any broken bones.’’  
‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked him, his eyes turning to look at me with a soft sigh,   
‘’From what Tommy remembers, there were about three of them, so he was out numbered greatly and as you have seen Adam from the small cut on his lip and above his eye, well the bruising on his torso was a lot worse, didn’t hurt when I pushed him over when I finally got in to his apartment.’’ Sutan spoke out and I frowned slightly. ‘’Oh darling, I was angry at him for not talking to you and I didn’t know about him being hurt until after I pushed him slightly and he cried out in pain as he fell’’ Sutan shrugged out.  
‘’Sutan I asked you to talk to him, not to push him about’’ I told him and he rolled his eyes slightly.   
‘’I was pissed with him, plus he only spoke to you because I called you on Skype from his and he didn’t sleep, like we said, he didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want you to get worried and come home early because of him’’ Sutan spoke out.  
‘’If you ask me, it sounds like Tommy cares about you sweetie and that he don’t want you worry about him all the time’’ Mom told me as I looked towards her.   
‘’You know me, I worry about the people I care about’’ I told her before I stood and headed back towards the oven to check on dinner and to start making the sauce to go with it.

Leaning against the side slightly, I rubbed my hands over my stomach as I watched my family talk to each other, smiles on their faces apart from Neil who kept glancing towards the hallway, shaking my head clear of thoughts; I turned and picked up a clean cup before placing it near the kettle as I moved back to the cooker.   
‘’Dinner wont be long now’’ I called out before I turned again and walked back to the table. ‘’Where’s Neil?’’ I asked and they looked at me before shrugging,   
‘’I think he said he was going to the bathroom’’ Sutan spoke out and I nodded slightly before glancing towards the hallway, ‘’is everything okay honey?’’  
‘’Huh…oh yeah, just thinking’’ I told them before I saw my mom frown slightly and I turned to look towards her before I heard a muffled sound and I turned back to look back towards the hallway.   
Getting to my feet, and heading out the kitchen I moved towards the lounge quickly before I stood in the door way looking towards Neil as he pushed Tommy down slightly, his hand pressing against one of the bruises on his side as his other hand covered his mouth as he lent down whispering to him.  
‘’Neil’’ I yelled at him, his movements quick as he jumped away from Tommy and spun around to stare at me with wide eyes before he glanced back to Tommy as he curled in to himself slightly, arm wrapped around his side as his other fisted in the throw, pain on showing clearly on his face.  
‘’Adam, whats going on’’ Mom’s voice asked out as the other’s footsteps appeared behind me,  
‘’I want you out of this house now’’ I spoke out as I moved towards the couch and knelt on the side slightly as I ran hand up Tommy’s side until I reached his hand. Covering it with my own I leaned over him slightly and ran my other hand through his hair softly. ‘’Baby, its okay, just breath through it’’ I whispered to him softly, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he breathed out deeply, his fist tightening in the throw again.  
‘’There’s something not right with him Adam, he’s hiding something’’ Neil’s voice rang out and I shook my head slightly before I turned my head to look towards him before I moved my hand away from Tommy’s hair and pointed towards him,   
‘’We all hide something Neil, but that doesn’t go given us the rights to go pressing down on injured ribs and threaten people’’ I growled out to him.   
‘’Neil please tell me you didn’t’’ Dad’s voice called out as I looked back at Tommy again, my fingers soothing over his side lightly as breaths lightened softly.

‘’There’s something wrong here dad…where the hell did Adam meet him, he’s either been with me at interviews or he’s been with you guys or Sutan…there’s been no time in hell for him to go out meeting guys’’ Neil yelled out again.  
‘’He was at the store with me okay’’ I yelled out as I got up and walked towards him,   
‘’Adam…’’ Sutan called out and I shook my head slightly as I kept my eyes on Neil,   
‘’No…If it wasn’t for Tommy, I would probably be recovering still not coming home from my promo tour.’’ I spat out at him as I got closer again. ‘’If it wasn’t for Tommy, I wouldn’t have courage to talk to another male let alone be left in the same room as one, it was Tommy who helped me, it was Tommy who was there afterwards…It was Tommy who made me forget it all, he’s the one who treats me like a normal person apart from three other people in this room Neil’’ I told him, my finger pressing in to his chest before he took a step back. ‘’I want to know what have you done for me since that night?’’ I asked as he shook his head slightly, ‘’That’s right, you’ve done nothing, its been Adam do this, Adam do that…don’t be late…are you going out again, oh Adam you’re being reckless, don’t say this, don’t say that and im fed up with it Neil, you are meant to be my brother so grow up and start acting like it, but in the mean time I don’t want to see you so get the hell out of my house and don’t come back until you have grown up.’’ I threatened him before he looked over my shoulder and then back to me before he opened and closed his mouth as if he was going to say something before he turned and walked around me, his footsteps heading through the lounge before out in to the hallway where the front door was opened and then it was slammed shut behind him leaving the house to go quiet slightly as we stood there.

Breathing out slightly I ran my hands through my hair before I turned to see my mom helping Tommy to sit up slightly, his eyes raising up to meet mine as I walked over and climbed on to the couch, one of my legs slipping in behind him as I wrapped my arms around him softly and kissed the side of his head lightly.   
‘’We should go, let you boys be alone’’ Mom spoke out and I shook my head a little.   
‘’No I want you to stay, im not going to let Neil ruin the first meal cooked in this house’’ I told her as she sighed but slowly nodded,   
‘’We will be in the kitchen’’ she told me before getting up, her hand resting lightly on Tommy’s shoulder before she leaned down and kissed his cheek and then mine before walking out. Watching as dad and Sutan followed her, I turned back to look down at Tommy, my hand sliding up his back softly before I pressed a kiss to his temple again,  
‘’You go do dinner Adam, im going to get dress and head home’’ Tommy whispered to me and I shook my head as I stared at him,  
‘’Baby, that’s crazy, im not letting you go anywhere other than upstairs so you can get some more rest’’ I told him, his eyes meeting mine again, ‘’But that’s your bed’’  He told me and I frowned slightly,  
‘’So where did you sleep last night?’’ I asked and he glanced at the couch before back to me, ‘’You stupid boy, my bed is your bed’’ I whispered to him as I lightly moved a hand up and held it against his jaw as I pressed my lips against his lightly.   
‘’I didn’t want to invade’’ He whispered as we pulled away and I chuckled softly before I stood and carefully helped him to stand up, his arm still around his torso slightly as I curled mine around his waist and led him towards the stairs.  
‘’You could never invade anything baby’’ I told him softly as we slowly climbed and I turned along the hallway until we reached my room and I pushed the door open to see it all unpacked, smiling softly at Tommy I led him over before helping to sit down on the side of the bed before laying back under the covers. ‘’you do too much for me, just let me look after you, that’s all im asking for’’ I whispered as he looked at me and smiled sheepishly.   
‘’Fine, just because I can’t kick your ass, you can look after me’’ He laughed out softly as I shook my head and tucked my bed covers around him before sitting on the edge of the bed, my fingers tangling through his softly as I ran my thumb across the back of his hand.  
‘’Good, because im always going to be looking after you Tommy’’ I told him as he smiled at me lightly, his fingers moving out to curl around my neck slightly as he pulled me down and pressed his lips against mine gently, moving over him lightly before pulling away, I pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head again. ‘’Just yell if you need anything baby’’ I told him before kissing him lightly again, watching as he nodded, I stood up and walked towards the door where I paused and glanced back towards him as he slowly turned over on to his side, a hand pulling the covers closer as I smiled and stepped out in to the hallway as I pulled the door closed behind me quietly.    
  
Heading back downstairs to the kitchen, I paused in the doorway and looked towards where Sutan and my father was sat at the kitchen table again, their hands both wrapped around a cup of tea each as they laughed and talked about things before I turned to look towards where the cooker was and where mom was stood stirring the sauce for dinner on top, breathing out slightly I ran my hand over my arm as I walked a little further in to the kitchen and she turned to look at me, her eyes quickly filling with worry as she moved away from the cooker and towards me.  
‘’Adam what’s wrong honey?’’ She asked softly and I turned a little to look at her before I swallowed and took another deep breath.

‘’I love him mom’’ I whispered out to her, her eyes running over my face before she smiled, ‘’Im in love with Tommy.’’


	16. Chapter 16

‘’Where’s Tommy?’’ Mom asked and I laughed slightly before I nodded towards the stairs,   
‘’He’s just finishing up in the shower and then he will be down just before people start to arrive, is Lane here yet?’’ I asked her back as she shook her head and kissed my cheek softly, nodding I smiled at her gently before pulling her in to a hug, ‘’Thank you for suggestion about making the house warming party in to the album party too, I mean I never would’ve thought of that at all’ I told her as she laughed and pulled away to arm’s length. **  
**‘’Adam, you might be all grown up and well known now, but you are still my baby and it’s my job to think of things which you could do’’ Mom laughed out as I grinned and nodded. ‘’But still, you need to pull your weight still, so go put the drinks out MR.’’ Laughing I quickly kissed her cheek again before heading over to the counter where there was a few empty glasses on trays and I picked one up before heading out in to the large hallway and placed them down on a table which already held a few trays before I headed back in to the kitchen and picked up two bottles of champagne, looking down at it I frowned slightly before I felt a soft touch against my arm. **  
**‘’Tommy brought it with him’’ Sutan told me as I nodded a little with a smile,  
‘’Didn’t realize he had’’ I told him as he smiled and we walked out in to the hallway where I started to open a bottle and then pour it in to the glasses, Sutan doing the same with a bottle of wine. Placing the bottles in to a small bucket of ice, I wiped my hands down the front of my pants as I looked around slightly, everything was slotting in to place and I couldn’t be any more happier, hearing a knock on the door, I turned towards it before heading over and pulled it open with a smile.  
‘’Adam, this place looks amazing’’ Lane greeted me and I laughed softly before returning her hug as she stepped inside, eyes roaming around the place with a smile.  
‘’You could say, I fell in love with it straight away’’ I chuckled out lightly as I took her coat and hung it up before guiding her up the hall to where the drinks were. ‘’Wine or champagne’’ I asked as she thought, **  
**‘’Well I shouldn’t really but I’ll have a glass of champagne’’ She smiled as I picked one up and handed it to her. ‘’I have the album for you too’’ She told me as I nodded and we walked in to the kitchen together. ****

Getting a few papers signed, I took the album from her and laughed brightly, ‘’so this is it…it’s actually all real’’ I laughed out a little as Lane pated my arm softly with a grin.  
‘’Why don’t you go put it on and listen to it, I mean it’s what you have been waiting for?’’ She asked and I shook my head slightly as I placed it down on the counter again and glanced around before back to her. **  
** ‘’I will once everyone is here’’ I told her as she nodded, getting up, I kissed her cheek quickly before heading in to the lounge where mom and Sutan was stood hanging a few things up and I laughed slightly before heading over. ‘’I can’t believe I’ve actually made an album’’ I spoke out to them, watching them turn to look at me with a smile, I grinned a little. **  
** ‘’We always said you could Adam’’ Mom told me as I nodded a little and let my arm wrap around her waist a little as I looked around with a warm smile.  ‘’I keep thinking that im going to wake up and that all this has been a dream and that I never went on Idol, that reminds me, is Kris coming I cant remember what his reply was.’’ I asked, **  
**‘’He couldn’t make it, some meeting thing in New York or some other place I think he said but he sent his congratulations anyway’’ Sutan told me as I nodded.  
‘’And your dad said he will be around a little bit later’’ Mom told me as I nodded, watching Sutan walk out the room as the door went again I walked over to the side of the room and picked a drink up before walking over towards the doors of the patio and pushed them open fully and stepped out in to the cool afternoon air as I sipped at my drink with a small smile.

‘’Honey, people are arriving’’ Hearing my mom’s voice I turned slightly and smiled at her before I waked back inside again and glanced around the place, seeing a lot of old faces among the new, I grinned brightly before I noticed a few of Tommy’s friends, excusing myself I headed towards them with a smile. **  
**‘’Dave…Isaac, im glad you could make it’’ I smiled out to them as they turned,  
‘’we wouldn’t of missed it for anything Adam, and plus it give’s us the chance to see Tommy all dressed up, not often that he will ‘’ Dave told me with a grin as I nodded and glanced towards the stairs. **  
** ‘’doesn’t that make us all’’ I laughed, ‘’How is Sophie, I heard she wasn’t too well the last time Tommy saw her’’ I asked Isaac as he smiled a little.   
‘’A little better, we think it’s just a bug but she’s going to the doctors tomorrow about it’’ He told me as I nodded. **  
** ‘’Well I hope she feels better soon, im going to go check on Tommy so just enjoy yourselves’’ I told them as they nodded with a smile, turning away I finished my drink off and placed it on the side before picking up another one and headed upstairs, walking along the hallway I tapped on my bedroom door softly. ‘’Baby’’ I called out softly before there was a shuffling sound,   
‘’Door’s open’’ Tommy called out and I smiled a little before I slowly opened the door and slipped inside to see Tommy half dressed, his hair still wet slightly.  
‘’Just thought I would come check to see if you were okay’’ I told him as he smiled a little and walked over towards me. **  
** ‘’Want the truth?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly. ‘’Im fucking nervous as fuck’’ He laughed, bring a smile to my own lips as I curled my arm around his waist softly.   
‘’Nothing to be nervous about Tommy’’ I told him as I leaned down and pecked his lips softly,   
‘’Easy for you to say, you know everyone’’ He chuckled, his eyes wavering over the drink slightly before I held it out to him and he took it with a smile. **  
** ‘’You know my mom and dad, you know Sutan, plus Dave and Isaac is downstairs too, they made it’’ I told him as he nodded slightly with a smile, ‘’And you have already met Monte’’   
‘’Yeah but I don’t think he likes me,’’ Tommy told me and I laughed softly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, **  
** ‘’Im sure you will get on fine with each other’’ I whispered as he breathed out a little before finishing the drink off. ‘’So take your time and come down when you are ready okay’’ I told him as he nodded. Pulling away from him slightly I let a soft sigh out before I curled my hand around his hip again and pulled him back to me again as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his deeply, Tommy’s arms moving up to wrap around my neck as I felt his tongue trace across the seem of my lips, parting them, I deepened the kiss a little more again before he pulled away laughing softly.  
‘’Okay you should go back downstairs before I lock the both of us in this room’’ Tommy breathed out and I grinned a little before stealing a soft kiss. **  
** ‘’See you down there soon’’ I whispered as he nodded, watching as he left my arms and crossed back across the room to where there was a bag hanging up, I smiled and turned again before pulling the bedroom door behind me as I left and headed back downstairs. ****

‘’There you are…I was just trying to find you’’ Turning slightly I laughed as I saw Cam walking towards me, grinning I opened my arms a little for a hug which she gave before kissing my cheeks as she pulled away, ‘’So how dose it make you feel, you have a whole album with your name on’’ She grinned at me and I laughed. **  
**‘’Unreal, feels like a dream, scared that im going to wake up any moment, happy so much that words cant really describe it.’’ I grinned at her, ‘’Does that sound okay?’’  
‘’Sounds like a guy who has just got his first album’’ She laughed and I nodded before I pulled her towards the lounge,   
‘’Where’s the rest of the band?’’ I asked her as I picked a drink up and handed it to her before picking my own up.   
‘’Monte’s here somewhere, LP is on his way and your disposable bassist Nathan is here somewhere too’’ She told me as I nodded,   
‘’that’s good then, nearly everyone is here’’ I told her as she smiled and sipped at her drink and eyed me slightly, ‘’what?’’ I asked with a grin,   
‘’So…when do we get to meet the guy’’ She asked with a smirk as I laughed slightly, ‘’And when are you going to find a bassist who you like enough to give them a contract?’’   
‘’Tommy…Is upstairs getting ready still and I don’t know, I guess I will when one comes around’’ I told her before a hand came down on my shoulder and I turned to see Monte.   
‘’Hey big bear’’ I grinned at him as he laughed and handed me the album.   
‘’Come on, everyone wants to have a listen so go put it on’’ He told me as I grinned slightly and took it from him.   
‘’Okay, okay I will put it on, I just wanted to make sure everyone important was here first’’ I told him before he laughed brightly and clapped me on the back slightly.   
  
Stepping away from them, I walked over towards the stereo and turned the current music playing off before opening my cd case and slipped the cd in to the player and closed it all up again, ‘’We want a speech’’ Someone called out and I laughed slightly as I shook my head, **  
** ‘’No speech, I don’t do them’’ I grinned as I hit play and started to walk away again as the music started to fill the room,  sipping at my drink, I walked around the room and spoke to a few more people before I landed up sitting at the counter with Lane again talking about what we wanted for the new tour. **  
** ‘’So how about the buses? Are you good with bunking like the rest or do you want one with a separate room for yourself?’’ She asked and I frowned slightly as I thought about it.   
‘’One with the room, im not as small as the others so a bunk would be pretty cramped if I tried getting in to it night after night’’ I told her before she laughed slightly and wrote it down, listening to her start to talk about the hotel nights I let my eyes glance around again before I paused at the stairs where I saw Dave talking to Tommy. **  
**‘’Adam, are you even listening to me?’’ Lane asked as I snapped my attention back to her,  
‘’Sorry, you were saying’’ I spoke out as she rolled her eyes.   
‘’I was saying how, on the hotel nights you have plenty of time to go out and enjoy the night because you don’t have to have anything planned until half way through the next night, where as when you are on the buses, most of the time it will be going from venue to the next one to make it in time, but on the off chance there will be time for you and the band to relax and explore the city we are in’’ She told me as I nodded to her. **  
**‘’So how many of those bus nights would you think we would have?’’ I asked her as she shook her head slightly, **  
**‘’we wont be sure until the actual tour is in place and happening, it could change at any part. But the hotel nights are all sorted and worked out.’’ Lane said as I picked my drink up and nodded.  
‘’Talking business at a party…tut, tut Adam, what are we going to do with you?’’ Laughing slightly I turned to look at mom before I shrugged a little. **  
**‘’It’s best to know everything as soon as possible then that leaves more time to fix anything which needs fixing’’ I told her as she nodded with a smile and kissed my cheek again,  
‘’It’s nice to see you again Lane’’ Mom told her as she nodded and started to walk away, ‘’Oh hello Tommy dear’’ turning I watched as she kissed his cheek, her hand on his shoulder softly before she walked away and his eyes turned to meet mine with a shy smile. ****

‘’Im not interrupting anything am I?’’ He asked as I reached a hand out to his and pulled him closer to us as I shook my head,  
‘’Nope, just going over a few tour things, that’s all’’ I told him as he nodded a little,   
‘’I can always go, leave you to it for the moment’’ Tommy quickly said and I laughed before tighten my arm around his waist. **  
** ‘’Don’t be stupid baby you can stay’’ I told him softly as I glanced back at Lane to see her smiling.   
‘’So you are Tommy then, Adam’s told me a lot about you’’ Lane spoke out as Tommy looked up, a slight blush to his cheeks as he smiled and took her hand softly.  
‘’Baby, this is Lane, my manager and goddess for everything business side’’ I laughed out softly as he nodded. **  
**‘’It’s nice to meet you’’ He told her as she smiled towards him,  
‘’And you too, I’ll leave you be for now Adam, your mother was right, forget business for tonight and enjoy yourselves, I’ll sort things out and then talk them through with you another day’’ She told me as I nodded softly and watched as she stood up and grabbed the binder she had laid out on the counter before walking off. **  
**‘’Please tell me that I didn’t just stop you from talking?’’ Tommy asked with a small groan and I chuckled softly before I turned a little more to face him and pulled him closer to me again.  
‘’You didn’t baby’’ I told him softly before I slowly let my eyes drop down from his face and look over how he was dressed, ‘’I wouldn’t of thought you would own a single white shirt and a tie’’ I teased him a little as he laughed and shrugged a little.  
‘’I went out and brought it specially for you and this party, I wanted to look good for you and your friends’’ He told me as I looked back up in to his eyes and smiled warmly.  
‘’You have no need to impress anyone Tommy, I mean that, I don’t care what you dress like, I still think the same’’ I told him as he smirked a little.   
‘’You’re meant to say that because im your boyfriend’’ He teased back as he leaned against my knees, parting my legs slightly, I grinned at him,   
‘’is that so now’’ I whispered with a smirk as he nodded and brought a hand up to trace along my jaw lightly. **  
**‘’The album sounds really good so far’’ Tommy whispered as I smiled at him, my hand resting lightly on his hip, thumb rubbing small circles in to his clothed skin,  
‘’Now that means a lot to me that you like it’’ I told him with a soft grin, his own mirroring mine before he laughed lightly and ducked down, brushing my lips back over his, I pulled him a little closer to me before someone cleared their throat from behind Tommy and we parted, a blush deep on Tommy’s cheeks as he stole the drink from my hand and swallowed some of it down.  
‘’Cam, so I see you found us then’’ I chuckled softly as I stood, my arm wrapping around Tommy’s waist slightly as she smiled,   
‘’Of course I did’’ She laughed out as I nodded.   
‘’Tommy, this is Cam, she plays the keys in the band and fills in for bass if I can’t get anyone’’ I told him as he looked up and smiled towards her.   
‘’Hi’’ he spoke out softly, hand stretched out before she took it and pulled him out my arms and in to a hug of her own which caused a slight surprised gasp to leave his lips, and a laugh from mine. ****

****

‘’So how are things going?’’ Mom asked me as I walked in to the lounge from talking to someone else, a slight yawn escaping my mouth as I reached up and rubbed the side of my neck,  
‘’Good actually, a little tired but its going better than I thought’’ I told her with a smile as she nodded, ‘’Where’s dad anyway? I thought you said he was coming?’’ I asked as she glanced around and frowned slightly,  
‘’I have no idea, he did say that he would be here, Im going to go give him a call and see, you never know, he might be caught up in work’’ She told me before kissing my cheek, watching her walk away, I couldn’t help but notice Tommy stood with Monte, their faces lit up with smiles as they talked with each other and a warm feeling spread through my body slightly at the sight, knowing that Tommy was worried that no one was going to like him and that he didn’t think Monte liked him all that much.  
‘’Darling, there you are’’ Turning I looked towards Sutan with a smile as he came over and slipped his arm through mine, ‘’so Lane was saying how you wanted me to come along on the tour with you?’’ He asked and I chuckled softly before nodding,  
‘’Yeah, I mean you are a great friend of mine and your skills are out of this world and I would love to have some company with me which I have known for a few years aswell as the rest of the band.’’ I told him as he smiled at me and grabbed two glasses of champagne, pushing one in to my hand he smirked a little before he climbed up on to the coffee table, catching everyone’s attention.  
‘’Hi all’’ He grinned out before winking at me, ‘’So…I just wanted to make a toast, from being a small town boy in to his dressing up and mom’s make up to the stage of American Idol, our Adam has come a long way in such a small amount of time, he’s found someone who makes him happy…so Tommy, thank you too’’ Sutan spoke out and I glanced over towards Tommy to see him blushing brightly as he tired to hide behind the glass he was drinking from, ‘’But most of all, I want to congratulate Adam on his first Album and I hope he goes far and releases many more to come’’ Sutan finished up before raising his glass slightly, helping him down I laughed a little before returning his hug. **  
**‘’You’re such a queen sometimes Sutan, you really are’’ I told him as he shrugged and grinned at me.  
‘’You love it honey.’’ He told me before kissing my cheek. ****

‘’So the blonde is cute,’’ Lane whispered to me as she joined me on the patio and I smiled a little as I nodded, ‘’so what’s his story?’’  
‘’What do you mean by that?’’ I asked her as I turned to lean against the railings and back in to the party before I turned to look at her again.   
‘’Well…how do you know he isn’t just in it for the money Adam?’’ Lane asked and I laughed softly as I shook my head, **  
** ‘’because I know and because he didn’t know what I done until after we started dating and I told him’’ I lied to her as she rose an eyebrow and looked at me.   
‘’Vey well then, but if he hurts you I will make sure he gets hurt too’’ She warned as I laughed slightly and shook my head, **  
** ‘’Tommy isn’t going to hurt me Lane, you can count on that’’ I told her as she nodded and walked away again, leaving me to the quietness of my thoughts as I stared out over the garden and then the view. ****

**.o0o. **

‘’Is everyone gone now?’’ I asked my mom as she nodded, breathing out a little I reached up and pulled my tie loose slightly before I headed over to where Tommy was sat, leaning down behind him, I let my lips press against his cheek as his arms came up over mine, ‘’Missed you all night’’ I murmured in to his ear as he grinned and turned a little to look up at me.   
‘’I’ve been here’’ He told me as I smiled at him.   
‘’I know, but I haven’t been able to kiss you like I want to all night or hold you as much as I wanted too.’’ I told him softly before I let him go and walked around, sitting down on the couch next to him, I let myself turn until I was laid and had my head in his lap softly, Tommy’s fingers brushing through my hair lightly. **  
**‘’well you can do that whenever you want to Adam’’ He told me with  a soft smile as I reached up and grabbed on of his hands to slide my fingers through his before bringing it to my lips as I kissed his knuckles softly.  
‘’Saw you and Monte talking earlier’’ I mumbled softly to him as he nodded with a smile,   
‘’Yeah, we were just talking about things and he told me that he was sorry for acting like such a dick towards me and asked if wanted to jam sometime together before you go away for tour again’’ He smiled out to me and I grinned. **  
** ‘’See, everyone loves you, you had nothing to worry about baby’’ I smirked up at him as he laughed.   
‘’Adam, me and your father are leaving now, so we will see you in a few days for lunch’’ Mom called out as I pushed myself up on to my feet before walking over and hugged them both.  
‘’Thanks for turning up tonight’’ I grinned out to the before dad laughed and mom kissed my cheek,   
‘’Your welcome, now get some rest son, before you collapse and sleep god knows were’’ He told me as I ginned. ****

Walking them out to the front door, I waved goodbye before closing it again and made sure everything was locked up before I walked back in to the living room and over to Tommy, smiling at him I reached down and grabbed his tie slightly before pulling him to his feet and closer to me.  
‘’Is this what you’ve been waiting to do all night?’’ He asked with a smirk on his face as I nodded slightly, pulling him closer again I let my other arm wrap around his waist before I dropped his tie and let my hand move up over his throat before sliding around on to the back of his neck as I ducked down and kissed him deeply, his hands gripping on to my arms as he kissed me back.  
‘’Im glad you stayed’’ I whispered against his lips as I pulled away a tiny amount, the edges of his curling up in a smile as he shrugged. **  
**‘’I spend more time here then at home anyway, I think half my clothes are here’’ He chuckled out to me as I grinned and lightly kissed him again before taking his hand and started to lead him out the lounge and towards the stairs. **  
**‘’Time for bed I think’’ I yawned out as Tommy laughed and nodded, walking up to my room, I let his hand go and started to pull my boots off before I undressed until I just had boxers on and crawled in to bed, my eyes turning to look towards Tommy as he finished undressing and joined me. Turning the lights out, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back against me tightly before kissing his shoulder, ‘’Wanna take you out on a date’’ I yawned out to him before I felt him move to look at me in the darkness, his breath warm against my jaw slightly before I felt the soft press of lips against my skin. **  
**‘’Do what ever you want to do Adam’’ He whispered out to me, smiling to myself, I curled my body in around his again before settling down for the night.  
‘’Thank you for being here tonight, meant a lot’’ I whispered as Tommy curled in to my side more, his hands moving up the surface of my back as he nodded slightly.   
‘’Mhm, your welcome…now sleep’’ He mumbled out as I laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, letting my eyes close I breathed out deeply before feeling sleep start to tug me under. ****


	17. Chapter 17

Heading through the house from the kitchen, I listened to the silence around me before I grinned softly and moved towards the front of the house, ‘’Baby are you ready?’’ I called out as I headed upstairs again and in to the bedroom where Tommy was, seeing him laid out on the bed, his bag beside him, I chuckled softly before I walked over and leaned over him slightly, my hands either side of his head.  
‘’Packing sucks’’ He mumbled out as he opened his eyes to look up at me, ‘’Why are you making me pack for when my mom’s not around?’’ He asked in a grumble which sounded more adorable than it should’ve coming from a grown man.   
‘’Sorry baby’’ I grinned out as his arms wrapped around my neck tightly and he tugged me down on to the bed with him. ‘’but I wanted our date to be perfect and taking the weekend I had free to do it sounded perfect’’ I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in to me softly  
‘’everything you do is perfect Adam I don’t think there isn’t anything which you can’t make perfect, can we go for a night time picnic?’’ Tommy asked and I laughed softly before leaning closer and brushed my lips over his.   
‘’Have I told you how adorable you are?’’ I asked as he blushed slightly and shook his head with a small shrug. ‘’well you are’’ I told him as I leaned down and stole another kiss from his lips.

‘’Come on, finish packing and then we can get going’’ I told Tommy softly as I pulled away with a soft smile before pecking his lips again, climbing off the bed, I walked towards the doorway before glancing back over my shoulder to see Tommy sit up and pull his bag closer, his hands reaching out to pull a top up before he folded it messily and shoved it in under the bag’s flap, shaking my head slightly, I grinned before I turned back and headed back downstairs again and in to the kitchen where I started to pack some food up for the small road trip which we were going to take along with some drinks which I knew would keep us going until we got to the cabin and I could make a proper meal for us both.   
Taking everything out to the car, I doubled checked that I had everything which I thought we needed before I walked back inside again and grabbed my phone, sending Sutan a quick text, I slid it in to my pocket again as Tommy walked down the stairs with his bag and I smiled over at him, ‘’Got everything you need?’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded,   
‘’I think so, if not, oh well’’ He grinned, laughing softly; I walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before I took his bag from him and headed back out to the car.

.o0o.

So where are we going Adam?’’ Tommy asked once we had started driving and I glanced over with a grin before I reached over and let my fingers fold through his before resting them on his knee.  
‘’I have a little cabin hidden away which none of the paparazzi know about, it’s a cute little place out the way with its own land so no one can disturb you when your there, I thought I would take you up there, share it with you now that we are together and any time you and your friends want to get away you know about this place, and plus I wanted to cook you dinner and all that’’ I told him with a smile as he blushed but nodded,   
‘’You’re too kinder Adam’’ He grinned out to me, laughing softly I glanced over before back to the road again, the silence falling softly between us before I heard my phone ring,  letting Tommy’s hand go quickly I reached over and slid my thumb across the screen and quickly turned it on loudspeaker.  
‘’Hey Sutan’’ I spoke out with a smile,   
‘’Okay I got your message, you sound cheery and you wanted to talk so spill Mr. Lambert, what’s going on in your little world?’’ Sutan laughed out as I grinned and glanced over at Tommy who was smiling, his eyes darting back between me and the things outside the car as I drove.   
‘’I just wanted to tell you that me and Tommy are going to be gone this weekend on a little road trip, I wanted to take him out on a date and this seemed perfect’’ I spoke out as I rested Tommy’s hand on top of the gears as I lightly changed them, ‘’so I didn’t want anyone to worry if they couldn’t get hold of us, we are going up to the cabin’’   
‘’Ooooo, that sounds nice honey… Tommy-kins, honey-poo’’ Sutan cooed out and I laughed softly as Tommy blushed but grinned,   
‘’Yeah Sutan?’’ He spoke out with a smile as he looked over at me.   
‘’Make sure Adam don’t burn the cabin down if he tries to cook, the last time we were there it was too close’’ He said and I huffed slightly.   
‘’That wasn’t my fault, I got side tracked because of everyone else’’ I whined before they both laughed and Tommy squeezed my hand   
‘’Okay, okay if you say so sweetheart, now you boys enjoy yourself and I will pass the message on not to disturb you unless its really important like someone is dying, so be careful and have fun darlings and I will see you soon’’ Sutan called out before the line cut out and I chuckled softly.   
‘’Did you really nearly burn your cabin down?’’  Tommy asked a few minutes later in a nervous tone and I laughed brightly before glancing over at him again before turning back to the road again,  
‘’Nearly but it was because everyone was up there for Christmas and someone made me come in to do something else and I got sidetracked and forgot that I had turned the cooker on until the smell of burning filled the cabin luckily it was only the potatoes which burnt in the pan and someone had knocked a tea towel closer to the open flames at some point’’ I told him as he nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, ‘’But don’t worry baby just as long as you don’t distract me we will be fine’’ I grinned out as he laughed softly.

Driving a little longer in silence, I smiled softly to myself before I pulled over to the side of a road where I knew a trail led up to a nice little camping spot before I killed the engine off.  
‘’Why did you stop?’’ Tommy asked and I turned in my seat slightly before I looked at him with a smile,  
‘’I thought we could go up to the camping place and have something to eat, there’s still a little way to drive baby and I know you haven’t eaten today’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’Sounds good’’ He told me before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek before he climbed out and walked around to the trunk.   
Shaking my head softly, I turned back and climbed out myself before shutting the car again as Tommy closed the trunk and I locked up, walking around I took his hand in mine with a smile as I started to lead him up the trail. The silence between us comforting and not awkward as we climbed high slowly until we came to a clearing, a few picnic tables laid around before I led him over to the one which sat closer to the fence so we could look out over the view more before our hands parted and Tommy put the box on the table top.   
‘’Wow Adam…this place is beautiful’’ Tommy spoke out in awe as I glanced up and grinned softly,  
‘’Isn’t it just’’ I grinned as I walked over and stood behind him, my arms folding around his waist softly as he rested back in to my chest. ‘’Reminds me of the park you took me when we had lunch that day and I kissed you for the first time’’ I whispered in to his ear, a soft shiver running through his body as he moved a hand up and rested it on the back of my neck. ‘’Im just glad no one follows the car up here’’ I whispered again as he nodded and turned around in my arms until his eyes were on mine, the only sound was our breathing and the birds singing in the trees as he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around my neck again.  
Leaning down, I gently captured his lips with my own as I pulled him closer again, the feeling of Tommy’s soft smile again my lips tugged a smile from my own lips before I pulled away to look at him, the sun light looked bright as it bounced of his pink hair but his eyes were warm as they held mine.   
‘’Let’s eat, im hungry’’ Tommy muttered out with a grin which caused me to laugh before nodding,  
‘’Of course, don’t want my little trouble maker to be hungry now’’ I teased, his eyes rolling slightly but still holding their warmth as he pulled me back to the table again and we sat back down,  letting a soft silence fall between us again as we ate, I couldn’t help but smile every so often when I glanced up to see Tommy already looking at me before he would turn away with a blush as he looked out over the view again.

After a while, I stood up and picked some of the rubbish up before taking it over to the little bins which was dotted around the camp site before I turned and started to walk back, raising my eyes up, I noticed Tommy staring again and I smiled brightly at him before sitting back down again.  
‘’What are you thinking about baby?’’ I asked softly as I reached across and laced my fingers through his as he shrugged slightly,   
‘’Just trying to work out how the hell you still want to be with me after everything I done’’ he told me honestly and I grinned softly before bringing his hands up and kissed his fingers softly,   
‘’Because I saw more of what’s on the inside then I did on the outside’’ I told him softly.   
‘’But how did you know that I wouldn’t hurt you?’’ He asked and I laughed softly before dropping his hands and stood, walking around the table, I dropped down on to the seat beside him before wrapping my arms around him again.  
‘’Because if you truly wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done it the first moment I was alone with you and you wouldn’t of shot that other guy when he tried to hurt me’’ I told him as he blushed slightly and buried his face in to my shoulder slightly, ‘’So I had trust in you even if I shouldn’t off and you just fascinated me with how much you cared when you realized you had hurt my wrists slightly’’ I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair and he nodded slightly.  
‘’you’re the best’’ He mumbled out and I laughed softly before kissing the top of his head before resting my cheek against his hair as we stared out over the view for a little longer before heading back to the car and packed everything away again before I turned the car back on to the road and started driving for the cabin again.

.o0o.

‘’Oh…stop…Adam’’ Hearing Tommy, I frowned slightly and glanced over towards him to see him turning slightly in his seat,   
‘’what’s wrong baby?’’I asked before he turned to look at me with a soft smile,  
‘’Nothing’s wrong, it just looked like that park was showing those movie thing where there’s a big cloth screen and they play films, I thought it would be cool to check it out’’ He told me and I grinned softly before I slowed down slightly, checking the mirror to see that there was no cars around me, I quickly turned the car around before Tommy pointed off to a small road in the darkness and I turned on to it before pulling up in to a small car park which had quite a few other cars.  
‘’You going to be warm enough out there’’ I asked as Tommy grinned and started to get out the car, laughing to myself, I followed his lead before pausing at the trunk and grabbed one of the blankets I had packed and draped it over my arm as I locked the car up and slipped the keys in to my pocket.

Walking along with him,, I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I saw couples cuddled together on the grass or a blanket, eyes turned towards the big makeshift screen before Tommy took my hand and led me towards a small hill which was empty, grinning as he took the blanket from me and spread it out, I turned and sat down, my legs parted slightly as Tommy dropped down between them and leaned back against my chest as I wrapped a arm around his waist softly.   
‘’Your adorable’’ I whispered to him as he grinned and turned to look at me slightly, the darkness shadowing his face slightly before he turned back and I turned to look towards the movie playing. Realizing I had no idea what it was, I settled back softly with Tommy as he sunk a little lower and got comfortable, his arms wrapped around my thighs slightly, smiling to myself, I pulled my eyes away from the movie and stared at Tommy as I softly stroked my fingers through his hair, everything about him was amazing and I was glad that things had turned out the way it had so I met him, for the first time in a very long time I was truly happy again and I didn’t want that to ever change.  
‘’Stop staring at me and watch the movie’’ Tommy whispered up to me as he tilted his head up slightly and I let a grin play with the corners of my lips before I sat up a little and leant over him, my hand tilting his jaw up slightly.  
‘’What if I don’t want to watch it but want to watch you instead?’’ I asked as he smirked in the darkness at me,   
‘’Then you are silly’’ He told me and I smiled before shaking my head and breathed out softly as I ran my thumb over his lower lip lightly,   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered to him for the first time, his eyes widening slightly in the darkness before he pulled away to stare at me properly.   
‘’But why’’ He asked and I frowned slightly,  
‘’Because you make me happy and I can picture myself with you forever’’ I told him softly, a small flicker forming over his face before he leaned closer and gently pressed a kiss to my mouth, letting him control it slowly, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer before he pulled away with a smile, pecking my lips once more, he pulled away and turned back in my arms again, his back resting against my chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and rested my head against his, I didn’t mind that he didn’t say it back because I knew that Tommy didn’t reject my confession like I was scared he might do, I knew not everyone fell in love this quickly but I did and I just wanted to tell him and it seemed like the most perfect and most romantic time in which I could do it instead of over the dinner like I had planned, smiling to myself, I buried my face in to his neck softly before placing a light kiss against it before I turned my eyes towards the screen.

.o0o.

‘’Baby, wake up, we are here’’ I said softly to Tommy as I shook his shoulder and he stirred slightly in the seat, his brown eyes slowly flickering open as he looked towards the window and then over to me with a soft smile.  
‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep’’ He told me and I laughed softly before shaking my head as I leaned over and pecked his lips.   
‘’Don’t be baby, look take the keys and go on in, I’ll bring everything in and then we can get in to bed’’ I told him as I handed him the keys and pulled away again. Climbing out with him, I walked around and started to pull everything out as I glanced up towards the cabin to see Tommy stepping inside and leaving the door open for me as I pulled the bags up over my shoulders and picked the cooler up which had the food in, carrying it inside, I headed in to the kitchen and placed the cooler down before dropping the bags in the hallway as I headed back out and grabbed the rest of the stuff and locked the car up again before heading back inside, locking the door again I walked back in to the kitchen and quickly put everything in to the fridge before I headed upstairs and peered in to the rooms until I found Tommy stretching, his top rising up his stomach slightly before he glanced over and smiled at me.

‘’Hi’’ I spoke out as I kicked my shoes off and walked over to him, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he smiled and buried himself in to my chest, a yawn leaving his lips as I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. ‘’Come one, lets get changed and in to bed before you fall asleep where you stand’’ I teased him as he laughed and took his bag from me. Undressing, I found some sweats which I packed and tugged them on as I pushed my bag across the floor and turned towards the bed and pulled the covers back as Tommy climbed up on to it and I turned the lights out, walking through the dark room, I climbed on to the bed and slipped under the covers before I turned and wrapped my arms around Tommy tightly as he snuggled in closer.   
‘’Night Adam’’ He whispered to me with another yawn as I smiled and kissed the top of his head.   
‘’Good night Tommy’’ I whispered back as he turned and pressed back until his back was flushed with my chest, our legs tangled and my arms wrapped around him tightly as we both started to fall asleep quickly from the day’s journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the wait on this update, I just didnt and couldnt find the inspiration I needed for this chapter, every time I started writing it, I love any idea I might of had and I just found myself hitting blocks, but I finally managed to get a chapter writting ^^ Enjoy <3


	18. Chapter 18

‘’I can’t believe that this weekend is over’’ I complained as I buried myself further down in to the car seat as Adam laughed, his hand reaching over to lay on my thigh with a soft squeeze as he glanced over.  
‘’We can do this again as soon as I have some more time off baby, I promise you’’ He told me as my eyes met his and he turned back to the road again with a smile, ‘’I mean, being away from everything has been amazing and just spending some time with just you was nice’’ He smiled as he glanced over again, a smile in his eyes before he moved his hand away to change the gears.   
‘’Me too, I think this weekend has made our relationship even better and learning more about you was fun’’ I winked at him as he laughed brightly,  
‘’Well, the little strip show you put on was fun too, that defferently has to be a more often thing to occur in our bedroom when you stay’’ Laughing loudly, I moved slightly and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek before sitting back again, the shock clear on his face as I grinned and sat back again.  
‘’Only if I get you stripping for me too’’ I teased as his lips curled up in to a smirk and he nodded slowly.   
‘’Are you still wanting me to drop you back to the apartment?’’ Adam asked and I sighed,   
‘’Yeah, I have to work later, shame our weekend can’t last forever’’ I grumbled which was joined with Adam’s laughter.

Letting the soft silence fall between us again, I turned and stared out at the passing colors as they went past quickly, my mind still stuck on our escape out to the cabin, it had been amazing and I honestly never felt any better.  
‘’Baby’’ Hearing the concern in Adam’s voice as he turned on to the street of our Apartment, I turned to see him frowning before I looked up to see a few police cars parked around and I swallowed deeply.   
‘’What do you think they are here for?’’ I asked before he pulled up slowly and stopped the car,   
‘’I don’t know’’ Adam said as he pulled his keys out the engine and we started to get out.   
‘’You don’t think it’s to do with everything…’’ I trailed off as we walked around to the trunk and he opened it, his eyes meeting mine as he shook his head, breathing out, I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my shoulder before he closed the trunk again and locked it tightly.   
Feeling his hand slide in to mine before squeezing softly, I smiled at him as we started to walk up towards the building, my eyes searching over the cop cars again before Adam tugged on my hand, turning to look at him I nodded softly before walking through the open door he had hold off and nodded towards the lobby guard.

‘’It’s going to be okay’’ Adam told me once we were in the elevator and stood against his chest as he leaned on the wall.   
‘’I know, but I can’t help think that they are at the apartment because of my past, I don’t want to be taken away from you Adam, im still in shock that you ever gave me a chance to actually be with you after what I done to you’’ I told him, the panic raising slightly in my chest as Adam’s hands came on to my jaw and tilted my head up a little more to look at him.   
‘’Baby, no one is going to find out unless someone tells or dives for that weapon which they won’t because they don’t know where it is’’ He whispered as the doors opened, breathing out, I pressed the kiss back against his lips before we both walked out and started to walk down the hallway again, I knew that he was right but under everything I was still scared that I would be found out for the robbery and holding Adam at gun point.  
Pushing the key in to the apartment lock, I turned it before I felt Adam’s hands slip up under my top and rest over my hips, pulling me back as his lips brushed over my neck and sighed deeply.  
‘’The moment you push that door open, reality is back and the cabin is gone’’ He whispered against my skin and I couldn’t help but laugh softly as I shrugged and pushed it open slightly  
‘’We have to come back sometime’’ I grinned before pushing the door open further and started to walk in, Adam following and trying to grab me again, laughing together, I dropped my bag down and grabbed his hands and turned.

‘’Thank fuck, Tommy where the hell have you been?’’ Dave’s voice rang out and I felt myself body freeze as I noticed him and Isaac sat on the couch with two cops, letting my eyes glance about slightly, noticed for the first time how everything seemed to be turned over.  
‘’I…I was with Adam…we, we went away for the weekend, you should’ve known…I left a note telling you and Sutan knew…what happened here?’’ I asked, Adams hand curling around mine as his other rested on my hip,   
‘’Mr. Lambert, it’s nice to see you again’’ One of the officers said and I tensed slightly before Adam’s thumb rubbed over my hip lightly, looking at them, I recognized them from being the ones who took out statements when they had found us sat by the river after leaving the store.   
‘’Officers’’ Adam nodded with a smile,  
‘’Someone broke in to the apartment last night Tommy, went through everything’’ Isaac said and I swallowed slightly as I looked around again, ‘’The officers were just taken our statements, we did try to get hold of you, we lost Sutan’s number and we couldn’t get hold of Adam either’’  
‘’Yeah… the cabin doesn’t get signal, so our phones have been off’’ Adam said as I slowly left his hold and walked through the apartment, careful not to stand on anything until I got to my room and peered in.  
‘’Mother fuckers touched my fucking guitars’’ I cursed out as I noticed them thrown across the floor, the room trashed and clothes thrown about, picking my way through the room, I headed over to where my guitars were and crouched down as I carefully picked the first one up and noticed the strings were broken and a large crack running through it, ‘’Fuckers’’ I cursed again.  
‘’Would you know of anyone who would want to break in to your apartment’’ Hearing voices, I jumped slightly and turned to look towards the doorway to see everyone else and the two officers stood there.   
‘’No I don’t…why would you ask me?’’ I asked confused,  
‘’Your room was the most trashed Tommy, it was like they were searching for things or something’’ Dave said and I glanced around the room again, noticing how my dvd’s were off the shelves and how drawers had been ripped out including my desk drawers, paper and books scatted across, it looked worse than the others truly.  
‘’For what the only things which I have worth any money are my guitars and they are all here’’ I told them before my eyes met Adams as he smiled lightly towards me.   
‘’Im going to call Raja to tell her that we are back’’ Adam spoke out and I nodded softly before I sighed and sat down on the very corner of my bed and stared at my things.   
‘’Look, son we know this is hard on you and your roommates. It takes time to adjust to what happened and to sort through your things to see if there’s anything missing, so we will be back tomorrow’’ One of the officers spoke out as I nodded and glanced back towards them and stood, placing my battered guitar down on the clothes which was over the bed.

.o0o.

‘’Baby ‘’ Turning at Adam’s voice, I smiled softly before walking over towards him and in to his arms which wrapped around me tightly before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head softly, ‘’you okay?’’ he asked softly and I shrugged softly as I worked my hands up under his top to touch against his hot skin.  
‘’A little better now I know that they weren’t here for me’’ I whispered so only he could hear before he nodded and ran his hands over my back again.   
‘’Im glad, Sutan said that he was going to come over to help out when he finishes up in about another hour’’ Adam told me as I nodded softly and looked up at him with a smile.  
‘’Dude let the singer go and get your ass back here to help us’’ Dave called out, laughing softly, I pulled away from Adam and turned to look towards where him and Isaac was trying to pull up a unit, letting him go, I headed over and picked the top up and kicked away some papers before we managed to get it up on its feet again. ‘’Thanks’’ Dave laughed before I shrugged.   
‘’No sweat and again, thanks for calling in for me and explaining everything for not being in work’’ I told him as he smiled and clapped me on my shoulder.  
Im going to go and try to sort my room out’’ I muttered as I turned and started to walk away, the same time my hands pulling sleeves down as I headed down the now clean hallway and in to my still messed up room with a sigh, I had no idea where to start but I had to start somewhere as I walked over to where my guitars were still on the floor, picking them up I groaned at the state of them before laying them on the bed again.

Half an hour later, I had managed to get half my room sorted, my clothes pushed to one side and paper still over the floor as I started to stack my dvd’s on to the shelves again, putting aside the ones which was in broken cases so I could repair them at some other point. My jumper was laid out over the top of the TV which had cracks running across the screen.   
‘’Shit dude it must have been bad if it looks like this’’ Turning towards the voice, I noticed Neil stood in the doorway looking around before I sighed and turned back to pushing the cases on, finishing up I crouched down again and grabbed a pile of my cd’s and started to push them back on to the shelves again. ‘’look Tommy’’ Rolling my eyes slightly I glanced over to see him looking towards me before I turned back again.   
‘’What do you want?’’ I snapped out slightly as I pushed the pile on to the shelf and walked across the room and started to sort through my clothing and parted them in to two piles, one to put away and one to put for wash.  
‘’I just wanted to talk to you’’ Neil spoke out and I laughed slightly,   
‘’Yeah sure, last time you ‘wanted to talk’ you ended up pressing down on my ribs and threatened me’’ I said towards him as I shoved some of my jeans away and glanced towards him.   
‘’I know and that’s what I wanted to talk to you about’’ Neil said before stepping inside a little more, ‘’I wanted to say sorry, I know that you probably won’t believe me, but I am, im sorry Tommy’’ He breathed out a little and I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked over at him, ‘’I was just looking out for my brother, he’s been hurt too many times when it comes to guys and then you just appeared after everything and I was worried that you were going-‘’  
‘’Take him for a ride? Take his money and run, build him up and then burn him to the ground?’’ I asked, cutting him off as he shrugged and nodded.   
‘’Well yeah’’ He admitted and his answer knocked me back slightly, ‘’but I can see how he cares about you and the way he lights up when you are near him or gets mention…I… I know you’re a good guy Tommy and im here asking you to forgive me and my stupid ways’’ Neil’s breathed out finally as I watched him, the look of truth on his face before I nodded a little.  
‘’Okay’’ I told him and he looked at me with a small smile,   
‘’Thank you’’ He chuckled out softly as I nodded a little,   
‘’But I don’t trust you, I forgive you for looking out for your brother and for what you did but its going to take time for me to trust you fully.’’   
‘’I understand’’ he nodded as I uncrossed my arms and went back to sorting my clothes out again, ‘’do you need any help?’’ Neil asked and I glanced up at him before he held his hands up, ‘’Sorry, too soon?’’ he asked and I nodded a little as he smiled. ‘’alright, im going to go be the annoying little brother, Sutan will be around soon’’ Neil said before walking out, the smallest trace of a smile on my lips as I walked over to my wardrobe and started to hang things again.

Everything was starting to feel good, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of my mind about why the apartment was broken in to and by who it was, I had a feeling that it could’ve been a few people who robbed the store with me but I wanted to believe that it wasn’t them. Another part of me was glad that the gun was gone and that it wasn’t there still when it happened.   
‘’Dude you better be making me one’’ I yelled out as the smell of coffee came through the apartment before a loud laugh ran out, sure enough a minute or two later, Dave walked through with a large cup before he held it out, taking it from him I looked down with a frown, ‘’I have milk’’ I said as he laughed and nodded,  
‘’I know, but I laced it with whiskey…thought you might of needed it other than a tall dark haired man out in the living room’’ Dave winked and I smirked before bringing the cup to my lips and sipped at it with a small smile.  
‘’I could just kiss you right about now’’ I muttered out,  
‘’I hope not, I don’t share’’ Adam’s soft voice came from the doorway and I laughed before glancing towards Dave who was smirking,  
‘’Sorry dude, you lucked out’’ I laughed as I stepped around him and walked over to Adam where I buried myself in to his side  
‘’Oh hell no…I thought all that was just some cruel joke Tommy-Joe’’ A voice yelped out and I laughed knowing that it was Mike’s before I turned and ducked a little to look under Adam’s arm towards him, sticking my tongue out as he laughed and wondered off towards the kitchen with Dave, I sighed and pulled Adam further in and curled back in to his side again.  
‘’Thank you for staying’’ I told him as I rubbed my cheek against his chest softly which caused him to laugh,   
‘’I told you I would baby, I know how shaken you were when you saw the cop cars outside and then the officers in here, I wasn’t going to just leave’’ He said softly, fingers running through my hair before I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. ‘’Saw you talking to Neil’’ He mumbled in to my hair and I nodded slightly before letting him go and walked towards my desk where I placed the cup down,  
‘’Yeah, we made peace so you have nothing to worry about’’ I said with a soft smile as I looked back over towards Adam, a large grin on his own face as he nodded, clearly happy that we were going to get on now.


	19. Chapter 19

‘’Hey, hey wake up your late’’ Groaning I rolled back over again before I felt the bed disappear from under me as I landed on the floor with a heavy thud.   
‘’You need to get a bigger bed baby’’ I winched out as I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head as Tommy leaned over and laughed softly, turning to face him I smiled and leaned closer and pressed my lips against his as my hands curled around the top of his arms and pulled him down on to the ground with me.   
‘’Ow…hey that wasn’t fair’’ He muttered as I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.   
‘’Neither was waking me up’’ I told him as I buried my face in to his neck and softly pressed kisses against his warm skin as he squirmed in my hold.   
‘’That’s only because you are going to be late for you meeting with Lane’’ Tommy told me and I groaned slightly before letting him go.   
‘’Do I really have to go’’ I whined as he climbed to his feet and pushed the blankets back on to the bed and turned to grin at me.   
‘’Sadly yes’’ He told me,  
‘’But why…I wanna stay home Tommy, don’t make me go to my meeting’’ I whined again as he laughed and grabbed my hands, moving up on to my feet with his help, I tried to pull him back in to my arms again before he danced out of the way.  
‘’Adam you need to go, you need to know everything for the tour’’ He told me and I sighed deeply,  
‘’But I could always ring her saying that im helping you to put everything away after being broken in too’’ I told him with a half smirk which caused him to laugh.  
‘’Adam that was two months ago, she wont by it now get moving before she starts ringing and shouting…I don’t like Lane shouting, she scares me’’ Tommy told me as he pulled a pair of sweat pants on and I groaned at the loss of skin as he tugged a shirt on next.  
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Adam…’’  
‘’Don’t make me go’’  
‘’Get dressed before I kick you out the apartment in just your boxers’’ He warned with a raised eyebrow and I grinned back slightly as I moved my hand up to my hip slightly and scratched it,  
‘’You wouldn’t dare’’ I told him as he shrugged,  
‘’Try me Rockstar’’ He winked and I huffed slightly,  
‘’Your evil’’ I told him as he laughed and walked over before pressing his lips against my cheek,  
‘’If im evil, I wouldn’t be coming with you’’ He told me before walking away again, standing there I stared at his doorway as he walked through before I shook my head and grabbed my clothes.

‘’You’re late Adam’’ Lane called out as we walked in to the large room and I shot a glare at Tommy as he laughed slightly,  
‘’Told you to hurry up, im going to get coffee’’ He told me before kissing my cheek and let my hand go, pouting slightly as he turned and walked back out the room, I watched as the door closed behind him before I turned back to face Lane and the rest of the band as they laughed,  
‘’Shut up’’ I grumbled before walking over to one of the chairs and dropped down in to it as Lane nodded,  
‘’Right, now we are all here’’ She said, her eyes dropping on me before turning back away again as she picked up a pile of paper and started to walk around, handing one to each person, taking mine, I looked down at the few sheets stapled together with a frown,   
‘’What’s this?’’ I asked as she rolled her eyes,   
‘’Give me time Adam’’ She spoke out before she moved back to the front of the room again, ‘’the first sheet is some basic information which you don’t really need to know just yet, sheets two to five are the things which you need while on the tour and things which isn’t really needed because they can be supplied but you can bring if you really wanted too, as well as the things which isn’t allowed.’’ Lane spoke as there was a rustling of paper and I glanced down before turning the pages and had a quick look through them before laughing slightly at the not allowed list.  
‘’Lane since when did anyone bring animals on tour with them?’’ I asked before she rolled her eyes,   
‘’That isn’t one of mine, it’s the company who gives us the tour buses, it turns out that other bands have thought it would be fun to have animals and the mess they made was more than they could afford.’’ She said as I nodded slightly, ‘’Next pages six and seven are just some basic behavior rules like no bringing any fans back to the bus’’ Lane said before she shot a look towards the current bass player and I grinned slightly knowing about how the promo had turned out.  
‘’She told me she was 21’’ He complained which earned a few laughs before Lane sighed,  
‘’Whatever, eight to fourteen are the dates of the state side of the tour and the dates of hotel nights, days off and how long we will be on the road for.’’ Lane spoke out and I flipped through the pages slightly with a soft smile before I turned to see a list of different numbers.   
‘’What are these for?’’ I asked,   
‘’they are contact numbers for the different states in case any of you decide to wonder off and we can’t find you or you get lost. Trust me they will come in handy for some of you’’ Lane said as Cam giggled slightly with some of the dancers, ‘’they are also the numbers of the hotels and venues we will be at’’ 

Sitting back further in the chair as Lane finished going through the rest of the pages, I placed it on the table again and ran a hand across the back of my neck as she started to go in to more detail of the dates of hotels and how long we were going to be on the buses for,   
‘’Hey, is everything alright?’’ Turning slightly as Monte whispered I smiled and nodded,   
‘’Everything’s good, just had a late night that’s all, me and Tommy didn’t get back to his until just after one’’ I told him as he smirked slightly, ‘’it was nothing like that we just went out for dinner and went to a quiet place out the way you know so no paparazzi found us ‘’ I said as he nodded slightly,   
‘’So is everything okay with him? I mean his apartment was broken in to a while back now wasn’t it?’’ He asked and I nodded before casting a glance towards Lane as she talked,  
‘’Yeah, everything’s fine, they still haven’t found who it was who broke in yet or anything and there wasn’t really anything which was stolen, it was like they were just looking for something’’ I shrugged out as he frowned.  
‘’Sounds like it was something more to be a grudge with than anything else’’ Monte said and I nodded slightly,   
‘’probably but Tommy and his roommates couldn’t think of anyone with that trouble’’ I told him quietly,   
‘’what about those people’’ He whispered and I turned to look at him slightly more,   
‘’what people?’’ I asked and he shrugged slightly,   
‘’well that day you turned up here with him for the first time, there was about two guys and a girl stood across the road just watching you know, but not in the crazy fan of Adam Lambert type watching’’ He whispered and I shook my head slightly.  
‘’Im sure they were nothing, we weren’t just the only ones here that day’’ I told him as he nodded slightly and sat back in his chair.   
‘’Adam, on your bus you have your own room at the back of the bus and separate bathroom which is just toilet, sink and shower’’ Lane said and I nodded soft6ly before a small yawn escaped, covering my mouth slightly, I leant on the arm of the chair.

Hearing laughter from outside, I rose an eyebrow slightly before turning towards the door as it opened and Sutan came walking in with Tommy, both of their hands filled with coffee before Sutan looked up at Lane and smiled brightly.  
‘’Sorry honey, but you know they need coffee’’ He spoke out as they walked in and pushed the tray’s on to the table before Sutan started to hand them out, turning to look at Tommy as he walked over, I smiled up at him and parted my legs slightly as he stood between them and handed me mine,   
‘’Thank you baby’’ I grinned before wrapping my arm around his waist and pulled him down on to my lap softly before he leaded back against my chest.   
‘’Thought everyone could use one because of how early it is’’ Tommy whispered to me and I nodded slightly with a smile before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.   
‘’Have I told you that I love you?’’ I whispered before he blushed slightly,   
‘’I recall you have done once before’’ He told me and I laughed softly before giving his waist a soft squeeze,   
‘’Then I love you Tommy’’ I whispered in to his ear as he smiled and relaxed back against me more.   
‘’Alright, can we please get back to business, we still have the European part of the tour to go through yet and that itself brings different rules and guidelines’’ Lane spoke out as she moved around and grabbed another pile of paper and I sighed softly before leaning my head against Tommy’s shoulder, his hand moving down to link with mine on his stomach before he rubbed it softly.   
‘’Here we go again’’ I mumbled and he grinned softly,   
‘’Relax, im sure your used to it now’’ He whispered back to me and I shrugged slightly before I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smile.   
‘’Im so used to it that it bores me’’ I told him before I felt a pad of paper hit my head and I groaned slightly before I looked up at Lane with a smile, ‘’but of course I love hearing it all the time’’ I told her as I took the paper and she rolled her eyes and moved on, laughing softly, I settled back again and took a sip of the coffee before putting it on the table and started to look through the paper with Tommy.  
‘’This one’s thicker’’ Cam spoke out and I glanced over at her before back again as Tommy moved his arm around my shoulders slightly, his fingertips lightly brushing over the nape of my neck.   
‘’Well Europe is different from here, different weather so you will need different clothing; different rules so some of the things you can have on the state side of the tour you can’t over there. ‘’ Lane spoke out as I started to flip through and looked at the different lists again.   
‘’Thermal’s where the hell are you taking us’’ Monte asked out on a laugh and I glanced over at him before down again as Lane sighed.   
‘’There’s going to be a few different countries which include Russia, Poland, Finland and Germany, by the time we get to those places, it’s going to be colder which means snow and ice, I don’t happen to want to be in hospital because someone hasn’t packed the right clothing or shoe wear’’ Lane spoke out and I grinned slightly, ‘’And that means scarves and big jackets for you Lambert’’ She spoke and I snapped my head up quickly.   
‘’I didn’t even say anything’’ I spoke out,   
‘’I know but you are the mastermind here, without you there isn’t a tour and you need to protect your voice.’’ She said and I frowned slightly,  
‘’She’s right babe, I’ve been to Germany beforewhen it was winter and I lost my voice quickly because I didn’t wear a scarf’’ Tommy told me and I glared up at him.  
‘’Who’s team are you on here?’’ I asked as he grinned slightly,   
‘’See listen to your boyfriend Adam, if I don’t see you with one on at all times when not inside, you are in trouble’’ She said before going through the rest of the booklet.

‘’You’re evil like I said this morning’’ I muttered in to Tommy’s ear before he shrugged slightly and grinned behind his coffee cup before he turned to look at me,   
‘’No im not’’ He whispered back and I raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned slightly,   
‘’Are too, you sided with Lane’’ I muttered again as he rolled his eyes and curled his arm around my neck more.   
‘’You will forgive me’’ He told me quietly as I shrugged slightly.,  
‘’don’t know if I will this time’’ I told him and I looked up at him as he pouted slightly, ‘’don’t even give me that puppy eyed look Tommy, you know I can’t say no to that look’’ I whined quietly before he winked at me,  
‘’I know you can’t, that’s why I use it’’ He told me and I laughed before I glanced over at Lane to see her staring at us,   
‘’Sorry’‘ I mumbled out to her as everyone laughed and I blushed, burying my face in to Tommy’s shoulder again, I felt him slide his fingers in to the back of my hair slightly. Letting my eyes close, I relaxed in to Tommy’s touch as I listened to Lane carry on talking again before I sighed and brought my head up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just behind his ear.  
‘’Move in with me’’ I whispered to him.   
‘’What’’ Jumping slightly as Tommy spoke, I noticed all heads turn towards us as he stared at me before he noticed everyone else and blushed slightly,   
‘’Adam’’ Lane’s voice spoke out and I rolled my eyes slightly,   
‘’Take a break,’’ I told her as I pushed Tommy up before taking his hand and pulled him away from everyone else and out of hearing.   
‘’Why did you say that for?’’ Tommy asked quietly as he looked up at me and I smiled softly as I brought a hand up to his jaw and brushed my thumb across his cheek softly,  
’’Because I want to live with you and wake up to you pushing me out of bed every morning that im late, I want to be able to kiss you goodnight and fall asleep holding you in my arms’’ I whispered back as he blushed slightly, ‘’so will you move in with me?’’ I asked and he blushed again before worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, rolling my eyes slightly I let my thumb fall down to it softly,  
‘’Sorry’’ He said as he let his lip go again and I chuckled softly before he smiled and nodded, ‘’I’ll move in with you, but if you can’t handle me you can so kick my ass out’’ He told me and I laughed softly before pulling him in to a hug, his own arms moving around my waist as I kissed his temple softly,  
‘’wouldn’t ever kick you out baby’’ I whispered to him as he nodded slightly,  
‘’Well at least I wont have to leave yours now when your away’’ He told me and I laughed as I pulled away and cupped his jaw again, his smile bright before I leaned down and pressed my lips to his softly.  
Hearing cat calls and whistles I laughed slightly as I pulled away and glanced across the room to see everyone looking towards us before I reached up and flipped them off and turned back to Tommy again as he laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck softly.  
‘’You really don’t know how happy you just made me’’ I told him as he nodded,   
‘’I could kinder guess, but hey I get to push you out of bed more’’ He teased and I shook my head slightly before leaning down and kissed him softly again.

.o0o.

‘’Are you sure everything will fit in these boxes?’’ Dave asked and I laughed slightly before nodding,  
‘’Of course they will, even if they don’t, make them’’ I shrugged out as I let myself lay on my floor before pushing myself half under the bed, feeling someone sit on my ass, I moved up and groaned slightly as my head came in to contact with the bottom of my head and I heard laughter, ‘’assholes’’ I called out as I felt the weight leave and then myself get pulled out, turning over slightly I laughed as I saw Isaac there and then Adam in the doorway,  
‘’I didn’t do anything’’ He told me and I rolled my eyes slightly before looking back at Isaac again,  
‘’you suck’’ I told him as he laughed, turning back again, I grabbed one of my guitar cases and pushed it along the floor beside me before I grabbed the other one and stood again.  
‘’So how many guitars do you actually own?’’ Adam asked as he walked over and picked one of the cases up as I grabbed the other and placed it on the bed,  
‘’With the one in the shop getting repaid still, I own four’’ I told him as he laughed and nodded. Picking one of the guitars up, I started to pack them away before grabbing the clothes and covered them up and then strapped them in before closing the case again and locked it up.  
‘’Im going to take these down to the car baby’’ Adam told me as I nodded, kissing him back, I smiled softly as he took the cases and another bag before I turned back and started to fold some of my clothes up and push them in to another box.

‘’I’m happy for you dude, really I am’’ Turning I smiled over at Dave to see that it was just us two left in my half empty room, ‘’I haven’t seen you look this happy in a long time and im glad you haven’t been in contact with that Ashley girl either, I never liked her’’ Dave said and I shot up to look at him as she mentioned her.   
‘’Well, we all do things which we regret’’ I told him as he nodded and came over, smiling as he started to help me with the cloths, I yawned slightly and packed more away before turning and sat down on the bed as I looked around.   
‘’It’s going to be strange not having you here dude, its going to be way quiet’’ He chuckled and I grinned as I nodded,  
‘’I know, but im not going to be to far away and plus once Adam goes on tour, I will probably be around most days so you have nothing to be worried about cause I know im going to miss him like mad so I will end up bugging you guys’’ I laughed as he chucked a top at me, folding it again, I placed it back in to the box before laying back on the bed and stretched slightly. ‘’who knew that I would end up dating a Rockstar’’ I chuckled as I turned to look back at Dave,   
‘’I know, when you first brought Adam home, I couldn’t believe it myself dude’’ Dave laughed, ‘’but im glad he makes you happy, he’s a really good guy so don’t go messing around with him’’ He warned and I rolled my eyes slightly before I smiled again and stared up at the ceiling.   
‘’He told me he loved me you know’’ I told him and I heard Dave stop moving as I glanced back at him and moved my arm up under my head,  
‘’When did he say that?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’When we went up to the cabin that weekend we got broken in to’’ I told him as he nodded,   
‘’what did you say?’’ He asked and I frowned slightly,   
‘’I guess I didn’t really say anything, just kissed him before we turned back to watch the film playing’’ I shrugged out,   
‘’Well do you love him?’’  Dave asked and I looked over at him again before back to the doorway to make sure no one was there,  
‘’I guess I do, I mean Adam makes me happy and he always makes me smile and gives me those butterflies in my stomach when he whispers things in my ear, it doesn’t even have to be dirty or anything, it could just be him telling me that he will be right back or what we are having for dinner if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear’’ I shrugged out with a smile, ‘’and plus he trusts me so much, I mean when he went away for his short promo tour, he gave me a key to his new place and we still hardly knew each other at the time,  I guess I do love him’’  
‘’Have you told him that yet?’’ Dave asked and I shook my head, ‘’what are you waiting for?’’   
‘’I don’t know, I…I just guess im not ready to say it yet to him you know, im scared that if I do, I will ruin what we have together and I don’t want that to happen’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’Im sure you will know the right time to tell him when it comes’’ He told me and I smiled,   
‘’Yeah you are right’’ I laughed before I sat back up and got to my feet again, 

‘’So this is it then’’ Dave said as the last box was loaded in to the car and I nodded slightly and closed the door before I turned to face him and Isaac,   
‘’don’t worry im not running away, and plus like I said, it takes more than me moving out to stay from bugging you guys’’ I grinned and they laughed slightly, pulling them both in for a hug, I pulled away again and looked over at Adam as he smiled.   
‘’Remember if you need anything, you know where to find us’’ Isaac said and I nodded softly,   
‘’Of course, at least you wont annoy me now with your drumming’’ I teased as he laughed and playfully punched my shoulder.   
‘’Same goes for you and the flaming guitars,’’ He told me and laughed before he turned to Adam, ‘’I feel sorry for you, you haven’t had to deal with the insomnia when its full blown’’ He said and I smiled as Adam’s laugh filled around us and he walked over, his arms moving around my waist as he kissed the side of my neck,  
‘’I don’t mind,  being up all times of the night is something im used to with the touring in different countries, coming back and forth with time zones is a bitch’’ Adam said as I laughed and relaxed back in to him, ‘’but we should get going before the traffic reaches rush hour again’’ He told me and I nodded softly as he let me go,  
‘’I will call you guys in a day or two after we’ve sorted everything out’’ I told them both as I hugged them again,  
‘’Sure thing Tommy boy, any time you need anything just give us a call and we can hang, im sure Mike wants to jam with you again soon anyway’’ Dave said and I nodded,.  
‘’Yeah, I know I need to ring him about that soon’’ I told them before we said our goodbyes again and I climbed in to the front seat and looked over at Adam as he started the car up.   
‘’Excited’’ He asked and I laughed before leaning over and pressed a kiss to his lips again before I sat back,  
‘’More than excited’’ I laughed as I pulled my seatbelt on and he nodded,  
‘’Good, I can’t wait to get you back to our home and cook you dinner’’ Adam grinned as I shook my head and sat back, waving to the guys as he pulled out I turned back and flicked the radio station on before I turned to watch Adam slightly as he drove.  
‘’So what are we having for dinner then?’’ I asked as he glanced over and smirked slightly,   
‘’Oh just something really simple like take out’’ He laughed and I shook my head slightly before I turned and looked out the windows again, a smile on my lips as I thought about what was to come in life.


	20. Chapter 20

‘’Baby are you here?’’ I called out as I pushed the door closed behind me and dropped the keys down on to the small table we had brought to go in the hallway, not hearing any response, I frowned slightly and looked towards our shoes as I kicked mine off to see Tommy’s there like normal when he was home, his jacket hung up on the peg. ‘’Tommy’’ I called out again as I walked through the hallways, eyes searching through the different rooms, the lounge and dining room which didn’t see any other action then a drunken fondle up against the dining room wall. Grinning to myself at the thought, I headed in to the kitchen and dropped the bags down on the counter before I turned and headed back out in to the hallway again, ‘’Tommy…baby, I got dinner if your hungry’’ I called out again as I started to head up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. Checking through, I frowned to myself again before pausing in the doorway as I looked around, ‘’Tommy, baby come on, are you hiding?’’ I asked as I walked back in to the bedroom and pulled my shirt off before heading back out and walked down the hall where a muffled dull sound reached my ears and I stopped slightly before turning to look towards the study and studio.

Opening the door of the study slowly, I peered in to see the divides wide open to the studio before the slightly movement of Tommy’s arm, grinning to myself as I stepped in further, I walked towards him before pausing and leaned against the frame just watching him play, heading moving softly to himself as the dull sound of strings filled the room.   
‘’Hi’’ I mouthed out as Tommy finally looked up and stopped as he seen me, eyes going wide before a soft blush filled out over his cheeks.   
‘’Hey’’ Tommy spoke out with a small grin as he reached up and pushed the headphones back of his head before standing up and placed the guitar down in the chair before he walked over and pressed his hands against my chest. ‘’I like this look on you’’ He grinned at me as the slipped down my chest to my stomach before he leaned up  and kissed my cheek softly as I wrapped my arms around him.  
‘’I could say the same about you baby’’ I teased as I let my eyes fall over the top which he was wearing and boxers. ‘’what were you playing anyway?’’ I asked softly as he blushed and shrugged.   
‘’Nothing’’ He grinned innocently before turning, curling my arms around his waist tighter, I pulled him until his back was flushed with my chest before trailing kisses over his neck softly.   
‘’It had to be something baby’’ I whispered as a shiver ran through his body and he laughed softly.   
‘’Fine…fine, I will show you if you let me go’’ Tommy laughed as he turned his head softly and I looked at him,   
‘’you mean, im actually going to hear you play?’’ I asked as he grinned and nodded slightly, letting him sat back down in the sat again.   
‘’Seriously, don’t say anything’’ Tommy warned me as he looked up, ‘’I was missing you while you went out today’’ He told me, a soft blush on his cheeks as I nodded. , I watched as he walked over and took his headphones out the amp before picking the guitar up.   
‘’Okay, I promise’’ I told him as I moved and pulled a stool over and sat down on it as he strummed a few strings and started to slowly play, his eyes on the strings as his fingers moved over them. Recognizing my song, I couldn’t help but grin slightly before I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something to him about it. ‘’And I ain’t never met nobody better-er, you’re someone else’s baby. Im so sick of living for other people, took meeting you to realize, I don’t wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya’’ I started to sing softly as he looked up at me with a small smile, ‘’put your little hand in mine and look in to my eyes, baby eyes-‘’ Feeling Tommy’s lips against mine quickly, I chuckled as I kissed him back and wrapped a arm around him the best I could with the guitar between us before he pulled away and grinned.  
‘’Sorry’’ He whispered before pulling back again and moved his instrument before sliding in to my lap as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
‘’You can stop me singing any time you want baby just as long as it’s with you kissing me’’ I winked out at him as he laughed.   
‘’You’re such a dork’’ He grinned and I shrugged with a smile as I slipped my hand up under my top he was wearing and along his spine.   
‘’I brought dinner home by the way’’ I told him as he rose an eyebrow.  
‘’Such a sweet talker Adam Lambert’’ He teased before pulling himself up and off my lap,   
‘’I know I am baby, so you go eat while I shower and get this morning’s meetings off my skin and then I will be down to join you’’ I told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek as we both turned and headed out the room, glancing as Tommy headed down the stairs, I turned in to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower before stripping quickly and climbed in under the cold spray before it warmed up and I let a soft breath out.

‘’You know, it took me quite a while to realize what you had said’’ Tommy spoke out as his arms moved around my waist and I jumped slightly before turning to look over my shoulder at him,   
‘’And what was that?’ I asked before I moved my hands to his arms and quickly spun us around so his back was pressed against the tiled wall before it arched up towards mine.  
‘’Mhm cold…’’He muttered out before glancing up at his wrists in my hands above his head before back at me, ‘’that you were in the shower, got food on the plate and heated and even started eating before it clicked’’ Tommy spoke out, his words low before he licked over his bottom lip before pulling it in between his teeth.   
‘’Is that so now’’ I growled out to him slightly as I stepped closer to him, lips near his as he sucked a breath in sharply.   
‘’yea…yeah’’ Tommy breathed out before he leaned forward, pulling away before our lips could touch, I grinned slightly as he groaned a little and I pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’I was just finishing up, ‘bout to get out’’ I whispered against his skin as he breathed out slightly.   
‘’Could make you dirty again, make it last longer and then clean you up again’’ Tommy breathed out as he arched his body out against mine again and I grinned, lowering my mouth down to his jaw, I softly mouthed along it before crashing mine back against his again.  
Trailing my hands down his arms, I smirked slightly as his hands came down and tangled in to my wet hair before he arched up against me again, my arms wrapping around his waist and held him against my body tightly as I slowly pulled away from the kiss.  
‘’Would love that so, so much baby’’ I breathed out in to his ear slightly, ‘’but im starved’’ I whispered as I let him go softly and he let a loud groan out.   
‘’You are an ass Lambert, I really could shoot you for that’’ Tommy groaned and I chuckled softly before pushing his wet hair out of his eyes as I laid a kiss against his cheek.  
‘’You wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger’’ I whispered as I moved away to look at him again,  
‘’Adam’’  
‘’No its true baby, you had the chance once but you never took it, instead you shot at someone else in order to protect me’’ I whispered as I looked back in to his eyes, ‘’I should be thanking you Tommy, you stopped me from getting hurt by some jerk and risked everything just to get me out of there too’’ I whispered as he swallowed and nodded. ‘’that’s why I love you’’ I told him as he smiled and pulled me back down slightly, his lips soft against mine before we pulled away again and I helped to wash his skin slowly before climbing out and wrapped a towel around my waist as Tommy turned the water off and done the same.

Watching Adam moving around the kitchen, I couldn’t help but lean on the counter top, hair trailing in my eyes slightly as he washed up our dinner plates.  
‘’Im thinking of dying my hair’’ I spoke out which caused Adam to pause and glance over at me,   
‘’Sutan will kill you if you do, he already moans at how your hair is’’ He replied with a small smirk as I shrugged.   
‘’But the pink is fading and I was thinking either blue or purple’’ I shrugged out again as he laughed.   
‘’Why not go back to blonde? I liked that a lot on you’’ He told me with a smile as the doorbell started ringing, turning to glance towards the hallway, I turned back and smiled.   
‘’You only saw me with blonde hair once Adam and that’s when you walked around the corner in the store while I was talking to Ashley’’ I told him as I pushed away from the counter and started to walk towards the hall.   
‘’Twice actually, second time when I walked in to you by the doors baby’’ He called back as I laughed and walked closer to the front door before pulling it open.   
‘’Leila’’ I cried out slightly before pulling her in to a hug which had her laughing but returning the hug.   
‘’It’s nice to see you again Tommy, is my son home?’’ She asked as I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded.   
‘’And here I was thinking you came to see me’’ I tutted out playfully, ‘’and yes he is, and he’s being mean to me like normal’’ I told her as I moved out the way and closed the door behind her, ‘’he thinks I should go back to blond again but im thinking either purple or blue’’ I chuckled as we headed back through the hall.   
‘’Im sure he included Sutan killing you somewhere in the conversation?’’ She asked and I laughed as I nodded and walked back in to the kitchen.   
‘’Who was it baby?’’ Adam asked as he dried his hands off and turned around, ‘’mom what are you doing here?’’ He asked and I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’Would you like a cup of tea Leila seeming as Adam has forgotten his manners?’’ I asked as she nodded with a smile.   
‘’Oh thank you honey, that would be lovely’’ She told me as I nodded and headed over to the cupboard and grabbed two cups and started to make the drinks.   
‘’Sorry mom, its great to see you’’ I glanced over my shoulder to see Adam walking closer and hugging her, smiling to myself, I turned back and finished the drinks off slowly and picked them up as I turned and headed out the kitchen and in to the lounge where they had moved too.  
‘’Here we go’’ I spoke out as I handed Leila her’s first and took a sip of Adam’s before handing it to him as he chuckled softly.  
‘’Thank you baby’’ Adam spoke out with a smile before his arm moved up around my waist and I kissed the side of his head.

‘’Sorry im just going to go get that’’ I told them both before Tommy shook his head.   
‘’no you stay, I will’’ He smiled as I nodded and watched as he quickly headed out the room and along the hallway again.   
‘’You love him don’t you’’ Mom spoke out and I turned to look at her with a soft smile.   
‘’You know I do, I already told you that but yeah I do, to hell and back,’’ I told her as I leaned forward and placed my empty cup back on the table before sitting back again. ‘’he even knows it’’  
‘’and he hasn’t said it back?’’ Mom asked and I shook my head.   
‘’I don’t mind, really I don’t just Tommy being here still is enough for me, the last time I dated someone and I went away on promo and everything else to do with the job they couldn’t take it yet Tommy…he came over every day to check on the house and pick the mail up, he was there to greet me when I got home with Sutan even though he was hurting because of being jumped that day’’ I sighed happily, ‘’he kicks my ass when I have meetings in the morning which I don’t want to get out of bed for, he’s just wonderful mom really, I love him so much and I don’t know what I would do now if I had never met Tommy’’ I told her as she smiled and softly touched my arm.  
‘’Im just happy that your happy Adam, when did you tell him’’ She asked and I grinned slightly,  
‘’When I took him up to the cabin for that weekend, on the way up we stopped at this park which was showing a movie and we were sat together and I just blurted it out to him, it just felt perfect you know, a movie playing some black and white film in the distance on a big sheet screen and the stars above us and other couples dotted around the park, it sure beat telling him over dinner like I had planned’’ I laughed out as she smiled sweetly.  
‘’That sounded lovely Adam’’ Mom smiled as she sipped at her drink again, ‘’what are you going to do when you go on tour?’’ She asked and I sighed before shrugging slightly, my eyes glancing towards the hallway before back again.   
‘’I honestly don’t know, I want Tommy to come with me but the money of the tour wont cover it, neither will the insurance on the band and at the same time I don’t want to go on tour while Tommy stays here because I don’t want him getting hurt again and I know that it probably wont happen again because he lives here now. But he is bound to go and see his friends and im scared that he would hide it from me again like he did before on the promo which scared me to death but…’’ I trailed off with a frown,   
‘’I know what you mean honey, couldn’t you call Lane and talk to her about it?’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’I don’t know, normally I would press Neil in to doing that but he isn’t going to be there with us at the start of the tour so I can’t’’ I chuckled as mom smiled and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, vacationing in England, who would’ve thought it’’ Mom laughed as Tommy walked back in, face pale slightly before he smiled towards us and sat down again.

‘’Is everything okay Tommy?’’ I asked as he looked up at me and nodded slowly,   
‘’Yeah, sorry, that was just the officers from the apartment, the one who was there when we got back that day’’ He spoke out and I nodded slightly.   
‘’Yeah I remember them, why are they calling?’’ I asked,   
‘’Asked me to come down to the station to talk but they wouldn’t say what over the phone’’ He said with a frown as he stared at the coffee table.   
‘’I thought nothing was stolen?’’ Mom asked and Tommy snapped his eyes up as the confusion washed over his face again,  
‘’None of my things were, but im not sure about Dave and Isaac, im going to go ring them and ask’’ He told us as I nodded, watching him walk out again, I sighed before turning back to look at mom.  
‘’Go comfort him Adam, im going to head home, I only popped around for a chat after shopping anyway’’ She smiled and I laughed softly,   
‘’You went shopping and didn’t even inform me, im ashamed of you mother’’ I playfully teased out as we stood and she laughed, her hand hitting against my arm as I rolled my eyes and pulled her in to a hug.   
‘’Well next time I go, I will tell you’’ She told me as I nodded with a smile and walked to the front door with her and pulled it open.   
‘’I would like that a lot, I need to go shopping soon anyway to get a few things for the tour’’ I told her as she nodded.   
‘’I will ring you soon then Adam, thank Tommy for the tea and give him a hug form me too’’  
‘’I will do mom’’ I called out as she headed down the path and climbed in to the car, watching as she drove away, I closed the door behind me and headed through towards the dining room where Tommy was sat at the table, phone pressed to his ear. Leaning against the doorframe, I tilted my head against it and watched him for a few minutes before his eyes moved up and met mine with a soft smile which I returned before I walked over and moved down on to my knees as I ran my hands up his thighs and he ran a hand through my hair.  
‘’So they never called either of you?’’ Tommy spoke in to the phone as I moved a hand higher on to his waist and let my fingers slide under his shirt as he frowned again, ‘’okay, just ringing to ask and let you know, I will ring you again after I find out what they want’’ Tommy said again before he paused, ‘’thanks Dave, owe you one man’’ Watching as he hung up with a sigh, I rose an eyebrow slightly as he turned back to look at me and shrugged, ‘’they never called either of them, just me’’ Tommy told me, fear in his voice slightly as I nodded.  
‘’When do they want you to go in’’ I asked as he took a deep breath and moved his hands over my shoulders as he swallowed.   
‘’As soon as possible, I was thinking about going in about an  hour or something…fuck I can’t think’’ He breathed out before I moved closer and used my elbows to move his knees apart as my hands slipped further up on to his back and I hugged his torso.  
‘’It will be okay baby, I promise you that’’ I whispered out to him as his arms moved around my neck more and I felt his face bury in to my hair slightly. ‘’want me to come with you?’’ I asked before he sat up and shook his head.   
‘’No I have to do it on my own’’ Tommy told me as I nodded softly,  
‘’Okay, but I want you to ring me the moment you walk out that station Tommy and I will be there to pick you up’’ I told him as he nodded slowly.  
‘’Im going to go have another shower and get dressed’’ Moving back, I followed Tommy as he stood and walked out the room before I finally moved and used the dining room table to help me stand up again, knees sore from kneeling so long.

Walking back to the kitchen, I made myself another cup of coffee and stood against the counter, sipping at it slowly before the sound of movement caught my attention from the hallway and I looked back up again to see Tommy walking back in to the room.  
‘’Everything okay baby’’ I asked as he nodded, hair still sticking to the side of his face from where it was damp.   
‘’Yeah,’’ He whispered as he walked over and stole the cup from my hands, smiling softly, I pushed my fingers through his hair softly and kissed the side of his head. ‘’Do you think you could drop me off, I don’t think I can drive myself’’ Tommy asked as I nodded with a smile.   
‘’Of course baby’’ I told him as he nodded and placed the empty cup back down again,  
‘’Let’s go get this over and done with’’ Tommy told me as I followed him back out in to the hallways again and grabbed my jacket as he slipped his arms in to his own before heading outside and towards the car.

Driving, the car was silent as I glanced over at him, his hand was up against his jaw and thumb touching against his lips as he stared outside at the passing scenery, turning back to the road again, I reached over and settled my hand on his inner thigh slightly before his hand came down over mine, warm to the touch before he squeezed it softly.   
‘’Im shit scared Adam’’ Tommy whispered out as I nodded and let my thumb brush up against his wrist softly.   
‘’It will be okay baby, just take deep breaths and just listen to whatever they have to say and answer questions truthfully. Im sure it has nothing to do with the past, if it was, you would’ve gotten a phone call sooner or they would’ve turned up looking for you’’ I told him as I glanced over and he nodded softly.  
‘’I guess you are right Adam, I just don’t like being around cops. I get all nervous and then they think im up to no good and I get done for something im trying to look innocent for’’ Tommy spoke out, a slight nervous chuckle to his voice before I squeezed his leg softly before I moved it back to the gear shift to change the gears as I turned off the highway.   
‘’You will be fine, just remember deep breaths baby’’ I told him as he nodded and silence fell back between us again as I kept driving.  
All too soon, I was pulling up outside the station where I left the engine running before I turned back to look at Tommy who was biting down on his bottom lip again, reaching over, I softly trailed my thumb over as he brought his brown eyes to look up at me. Leaning over the middle, I softly pulled Tommy’s head forward slightly with my hand under his jaw before I tilted it up slightly as I fitted my mouth to his in a slow but warm kiss.  
‘’I’ll call you when im finished’’ Tommy mumbled as he pulled away and I smiled softly as I nodded, watching as he started to climb out the car I sighed softly.   
‘’Tommy’’ Seeing him turn and lean back down in the car again, I smiled softly, ‘’I love you’’ I told him as he smiled brightly and nodded  
‘’I know Adam’’ He told me as he quickly knelt on the seat and leaned across, his lips pressing against mine before he pulled away and climbed out again, the door shutting softly behind him before I watched through the window as he jogged across the road and towards the station.

Biting my lip slightly, I sat there for about ten minutes watching the station before I swallowed and finally pulled the car out the parking lot and started to drive again until I found myself pulling up in to a familiar driveway. Turning the engine off, I climbed out, keys, phone and wallet in hand before I headed up and knocked roughly against the front door.  
‘’Adam…what…what are you doing here?’’ Sutan asked as he pulled the door opened and I stepped past him and walked towards the living room where I dropped my things on to his coffee table and started to pace slightly. ‘’honey what’s wrong?’’   
‘’Everything….the cops called Tommy at lunch and asked him to come down to the station but they wouldn’t tell him what it was all about so I just dropped him off and he wouldn’t let me go inside with him and now im just fucking worried about him so much that my minds going crazy and I can’t think straight and I had no one else to come to talk about it because no one else knows Tommy’s past and how we met apart from you’’ I quickly spoke out as he chuckled and walked over, hands pushing me down in to a chair as he sat on the corner of the coffee table.  
‘’So what I got of that was Tommy was asked to go to the station by the cops?’’ He asked and I nodded.   
‘’Yes’’ I nodded as I breathed out and ran my fingers through my hair.   
‘’Did they say what it was about?’’ He asked as I shook my head again.   
‘’No they didn’t, just asked him to come down to the station, Tommy phoned his friends as well and asked if they had been called but they hadn’t’’ I told him as he nodded slightly. ‘’Tommy’s going to call me when he comes out so I can pick him up but I was worried’’ I admitted as he nodded.   
‘’You came to the right place honey, but come on, lets go back and wait outside the station for him’’ Sutan told me as I looked back up at him.  
Twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting back outside the station with Sutan in the car, just staring at the building with my phone on the dashboard and Sutan’s hand in mine. ‘’So the tour’s coming up soon, excited?’’ He asked and I looked over at him knowing that he was trying to calm me slightly and I gave a small nod.   
‘’Just about, haven’t been on the road since promo and then the Idol tour before that, I just miss that feeling you know’’ I told him as he smiled softly.

Walking back towards the reception of the station, I let a small breath out as the female officer smiled towards me, ‘’so I hope we didn’t take too much of your time up Mr. Ratliff’’ She spoke and I offered a shy smile before I shook my head.   
‘’No, it’s fine’’ I told her with honestly as I pulled my phone out my pocket and held it in my hand as I signed some forms and took the bag from her. ‘’again thanks for the call, I know Dave will be excited to get his stuff again’’ I laughed as she nodded.   
‘’Have a good day’’ She smiled as I nodded and turned back towards the main door, stepping back out in to the sun shine, I reached up and rubbed the side of my neck slightly as I let a deeper breath out again and noticed Adam’s car parked up, laughing to myself slightly, I walked down towards it as the doors opened and Adam climbed out one side and Sutan the other.   
‘’Have you been sat there all this time?’’ I asked as Adam shook his head and pulled me in to a tight hug,  
‘’No left about ten minutes after dropping you off and went to Sutan’s and exploded my worry on to him, what did the officers want?’’ Adam asked quickly and I laughed before pulling away.   
‘’Im fine, they called me because it turned out that they didn’t have Dave’s or Isaac’s number on file, the officers didn’t file it with the paperwork but they did mine,’’ I told him as I held the bag up, ‘’they managed to recover the stuff of Dave’s which was stolen’’ I told him as he nodded and glanced over at Sutan who laughed brightly.   
‘’See I told you that it was nothing to worry about darling, but now we have lover boy back, you can drop me home so I can get ready for my date tonight because this body needs the full attention’’ Sutan spoke out with a smirk which had us laughing.  
‘’Such a diva, you’re worse than Adam’’ I told him as I pressed a kiss to Adam’s lower jaw and walked around him and to the trunk where I pushed the bag inside before climbing in to the back seats as Adam and Sutan got in to the front.

‘’See ya’’ I called out after Sutan as he said out goodbyes and he started to walk towards the house.   
‘’Tommy…baby what are you doing?’’ Adam laughed out as I started to climb through the two front seats until I fell in to the passenger side, one leg still caught between the seats as Adam grabbed my other foot to stop me from kicking him in the face.  
‘’Sorry’’ I laughed out before I bit my lip and he looked over with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’How old are you?’’ Adam asked with a smirk as I screwed my face up slightly.   
‘’Last time I checked I was in my 20’s’’ I smirked out as he laughed and let his fingertips slide under my jeans slightly, warm fingers against my skin before he scratched slightly and I laughed. ‘’take me home’’ I told him softly as his eyes met mine again with a soft smile. Scrambling around more, I leaned over and kissed his jaw lightly before I pulled away and glanced up at him again with a smile.   
‘’Buckle up then baby’’ Adam whispered back with a smile of his own,  a hint of trouble in his eyes as I smirked and sat back again, hands moving to the seatbelt which I quickly pulled over and strapped in as Adam pulled off again.

Climbing out the car as Adam pulled up in to the garage, I smirked over at him before I turned quickly and headed inside, my jacket trailing across the floor as I turned towards the stairs.  
‘’Tommy, jacket’’ I heard Adam groan out as the front door closed and I grinned as I started pull my shirt up and kicked my shoes off, dropping my top on the floor halfway up the stairs, I started on my belt which was dropped at the top before my socks came next and I dropped my jeans at the door of the bedroom, boxers halfway to the bed before I climbed up on to it and slipped under the covers. Hearing the footsteps on the stairs, I couldn’t help grin to myself as I tucked my arm behind my head and laid my other across my stomach where the covers rested just under.  
‘’Hurry up Adam, its cold’’ I called out with a grin as I bit my lip slightly and glanced towards the door.   
‘’Well maybe if you kept you shirt and…’’ Adam started to say before he glanced up,   
‘’If I what?’’ I asked before biting my lip again as Adam dropped my gathered clothes and walked towards the bed, pausing as his foot caught my boxers and he glanced back up and then down to the sheet which was pooled around my hips.  
‘’Are you…’’ Adam cleared his voice slightly, ‘’please tell me you are’’ He breathed out as he started to pull his own shirt off as I laughed softly.   
‘’Only one way to find out’’ I whispered out to him as I pulled my arm away and started to slip a little lower as I rested back against the mound of pillows and watched as Adam stripped before sliding under the covers, his large hands moving to my hips as he pulled me closer to him.

‘’God you’re so beautiful’’ Adam whispered as he turned, my back being pressed back in to the mattress, his body half covering mine as he slipped a leg between mine. ‘’never want to let you go’’ He whispered out as he leaned down and captured my lower lip between his teeth and lightly tugged, breathing out slightly, I trailed my hands up his bare back before back down again as Adam’s body moved and I slowly parted my legs more as he settled against me, his lips touching against my jaw as I arched up in to his touch softly.   
‘’Adam’’ I whispered softly as I felt the tip of his tongue flick out to lightly touch against my skin,   
‘’Beautiful’’ He whispered as he nipped at my skin again, ‘’sensual, gorgeous’’ Adam breathed out, each word accommodated with a nip which worked further down my throat. ‘’you’re so breathtaking’’ Adam whispered against the column of my throat where he worried a piece of skin between his lips and lightly nipped at it, the spot feeling hot before he soothed his tongue over it and lightly sucked before he started to move his lips again. ‘’so bewitching and enticing baby’’ He whispered as Adam he worked his lips up to my ear and lightly rolled his hips down against mine, my fingernails digging in to his skin bluntly as I arched up against him.  
‘’Such a sweet talker’’ I breathed out as his lips caught hold of one of the small silver loops before tugging on it, turning my head, I caught his lips against mine as I trailed a hand up to the back of his hair, fingers tangling in his hair tightly as Adam trailed his tongue over my lower lip. Letting him take the kiss over and deepen it, I trailed my hands back down over his shoulders and back again as I hooked my leg around his thigh and slowly rocked up against him.   
‘’Fuck Tommy’’ He gasped out as his lips left mine and he buried his face in to my neck softly, breath warm against my skin as we slowly moved together.  ‘’feel so good against me’’ He whispered as he slowly pushed up and stared down at my, my own eyes hooded as I looked back in to his, trailing my hands down over his chest softly, I let a small groan out before I moved my arms up above my head as I arched up against his slightly, our groins pressed together tightly before I felt Adam’s hand sprawl out over my chest, ‘’so elegant Tommy, you look so beautiful like this, so angelic and alluring’’ He groaned out as I felt his other hand move up to mine above my head, his large hand capturing both my wrists, pinning them as he lowered his body against mine again, lips tracing a trail over my shoulder to my neckagain before they softly kissed down my chest.

Breathing out brokenly, I let my fingers tighten around Adam’s more as I arched up against his body, a small cry leaving both of our lips as we finished together, our bodies in sync as Adam’s hips rocked lightly against mine again before he stilled his body.  
‘’I love you’’ Adam whispered in to my ear, his breath harsh as we both panted against each other, bodies this side of too hot before Adam slowly pulled out, a small groan leaving my lips before he settled back over me again, hands still linked together on the pillow above my head as I turned and nuzzled against his cheek softly as his lips pressed a kiss to my shoulder. ‘’not squashing you am I?’’ Adam asked his breath hot against my sweaty skin as I let a breathy laugh out.   
‘’Mm’ fine’’ I mumbled out as I stroked my thumbs over his hands lightly.   
‘’Making love to you has to be the second best thing ever’’ He whispered, his voice heavy still as I grinned and turned my head against his more.   
‘’What’s the first?’’  I asked softly as Adam slowly shifted off me and I turned in to his body as his arm came around my waist and I curled against his chest, legs tangling again.   
‘’First is me getting to hold you like this every night and every morning’’ Adam whispered in to my neck as he pressed a soft kiss against my skin again before pulling away to look at me with a soft smile.   
‘’You’re such a hopeless romantic’’ I teased as he grinned and rolled us over again so he had me pinned.   
‘’Well I do try’’ He grinned before I laughed and let my hands stroke over his back again slowly.   
‘’I like this’’ I whispered as I hooked one of my legs around Adam’s again and let a hand trail up to the back of his neck.  
‘’What me being heavy over you?’’ He asked as he pressed soft kisses against my shoulder again.   
‘’Mm’ it’s a comforting wait, makes me feel grounded’’ I mumbled to him as tiredness spread through my body.   
‘’Sleep beautiful, im not going anywhere’’ Adam whispered as he shifted slightly, body still half over mine, offering the weight there, arm curled around my chest which I wrapped my own arm around tightly as my other stretched out across the bed before I moved it up and curled it around Adam’s shoulder as his knee moved further up between my legs.   
‘’This is perfect’’ I mumbled out to him as my fingers threaded through the hair on the nape of his neck as he chuckled softly and pressed his lips against my chest lightly.

Waking up alone, I stretched out, my body arching up as I turned over and moved over to the spot where Adam had been laying, the sheets cold as I pulled a pillow closer and let my arms wrap around it tightly, a soft sigh on my lips.  
‘’I don’t care’’ Hearing a raised voice, I looked towards the bedroom doorway before slowly sitting up, fingers running through my hair before I climbed out and pulled some boxers on.  
Heading out the room, I worked my way downstairs and in to the kitchen before glancing up as a whistle echoed out.   
‘’Morning sunshine’’ Cam grinned out from behind her coffee up cup as I sent her a small smile and walked towards the coffee pot, ‘’earth to Tommy’’ Her voice spoke out again as I moved my hand up and waved it towards her slightly before I dropped it back down again as I grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.   
‘’Coffee first’’ I mumbled out as I sat back against the counter and wrapped my hands around the cup tightly as I pulled it closer to me and closed my eyes softly.  
‘’I don’t give a damn, make sure I get what I want’’ Hearing a raised voice again, I opened my eyes and looked towards the hallway.   
‘’Adam’s talking to Lane about something’’ Cam spoke out as I turned to look at her before I took a mouthful of coffee and swallowed it down.   
‘’What about’’ I asked as she shrugged,  
‘’Beats me handsome’’ She winked out as I laughed softly and pushed away  from the counter and walked over to where she was sat before I reached out and pulled her arm, around me as I snuggled in to her side.  
‘’Mm’ warm’’ I muttered out as her arm tightened around me more,   
‘’Get dressed then, although having you in just boxers is just fine with me’’ She laughed as I drank more of my coffee again and rested my head against her shoulder.   
‘’Too much effort and probably will climb back in to bed with Adam again once you leave’’ I mumbled out to her as she chuckled softly and petted her hand through my hair softly.   
‘’Oh honey, im here because we have rehearsal today and I came over because Adam is giving me a lift’’ Cam told me before I turned to stare at her with wide eyes.   
‘’You have to be shitting me’’ I moaned out,   
‘’Sorry honey’’ She shrugged and I groaned before burring in to her body again.   
‘’Baby, you’re up’’ Adam spoke out and I turned slightly before I pulled out of Cam’s hug and walked over to him, my arms sliding around his waist which he returned before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.  
‘’I slept through the night’’ I mumbled to him as he chuckled, a warm hand resting against the back of my neck as he held me closer.  
‘’You did, but im glad, I slept through too for once’’ Adam told me as I nodded in to his chest with a soft sigh, ‘’what’s wrong?’’ He asked as I turned slightly and rested my chin against his chest.   
‘’Cam says you have rehearsal today’’ I told him with a pout as he nodded, ‘’can I come with you?’’ I asked as I bit my lip slightly and I watched as he glanced over at Cam who laughed softly.   
‘’I don’t see why not’’ He grinned as I laughed. Surging up, I pressed a kiss to his lips before I worked out of his hold and ran back through the house until I reached the bedroom again and found some clean clothes before heading in to the bathroom.

Showered and dressed again and half way towards the studios, I watched as Adam and Cam talked with each other in the front seats as I stretched out in the back, my thumbs hitting over the screen of my phone as I replied back to Dave’s message’s.  
‘’Baby’’ Jumping slightly, I turned and looked up as Adam leaned in his seat slightly, face turned towards me as I smiled sheepishly at him.   
‘’Sorry’’ I grinned as he laughed,   
‘’Cam is just grabbing coffee and then we will be there in about 10 minutes’’ He told me and I turned to stare out the window to see that we were parked up outside a coffee shop.   
‘’Didn’t even realize we had stopped’’ I admitted with a soft laugh as I dropped my phone on to the seat, forgotten as I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to Adam’s, feeling his hand on my jaw, I trailed my own up on to his neck as I felt the tip of his tongue flick across my lower lip before the car door opened and we quickly jumped apart as if we were teenagers and was walked in on by our pants. Sitting back quickly, I grabbed my phone again before I glanced up through my hair to see Cam staring between us with a knowing grin on her face.   
‘’Do I seriously have to keep you apart all the time?’’ She asked as she handed a coffee over to me,   
‘’Thanks’’ I told her as I took it from her and sat back again as I pulled my seatbelt back over, ‘’and no you don’t have to keep us apart’’ I grinned as she rolled her eyes and placed Adam’s drink in to the cup holder as he pulled out the parking spot.   
‘’I agree with Tommy, Cam.’’ Adam smirked out as I laughed and buried myself back down behind my coffee again.  
Finally arriving at the rehearsal space, I climbed out the car with the others before I waited for Adam to lock up before his free hand slipped in to mine, smiling to myself as we walked inside, I swung our hands slightly before Adam glanced over, a grin appearing on his lips as he pulled me closer and draped his arm over my shoulders as I leaned in to him slightly. ‘’You going to be alright for a few hours’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’Of course, I get to see your heavy ass sing for real this time’’ I teased as Adam laughed brightly and steered me in to a large room where a lot of equipment was set up.   
‘’Glad to see that you finally made it Adam, Monte was starting to go in to dad mode’’ A guy called out before he turned and glanced over, eyes going large slightly as he noticed me and Adam chuckled.  
‘’Well Monte normally goes dad like on my ass, he does with everyone’’ Adam called back before he pulled me towards a couch on one side of the room. ‘’if you want anything just grab it’’ He told me and I smirked slightly.   
‘’Okay, so I will like totally grab you while your singing’’ I teased as he laughed and stepped closer, his arm moving around my waist tighter as Adam’s warm breath ghosted over my lips.  
‘’Apart from that, but grab me any time when we are home baby’’ He whispered, lips brushing mine before someone cleared their throat and we both turned to see Monte stood there, arms crossed with a pointed look. ‘’sorry baby, dad needs me’’ Adam winked before he pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled away again as he turned and headed away with Monte.

Kicking my shoes off after a few hours, I pulled my feet up on to my couch and rested my head against my knees as I watched Adam move around the small platform of the drums before he stepped down again and moved back to the microphone, biting my lip slightly as he glanced over with a smile, I returned it before he looked away again.  
Turning slightly, I stretched out and pulled my phone out again and plugged my headphones in as I settled down and brought up a movie which I had saved in my videos and settled back in to the couch, eyes flicking over to the band before back again.

Feeling a cold wetness spread over my shirt, I quickly jumped and pulled my headphones out to see Cam laughing with another girl before they took off running and I groaned slightly, my hands pulling my wet shirt away from my skin. ‘’Fucking freezing’’ I muttered to myself as I grabbed my phone and pushed it in to my pocket, eyes glancing around the room to see everyone was down the other end talking as I turned back and pushed the door open before heading in to the bathrooms, my hands pulling my shirt over my head before I headed towards the hand dryer and pushed the button. ‘’got to be fucking kidding me’’ I groaned as I stuck my hand under to feel the air coming out cold before I let my eyes close  and took a deep breath. ’’Going to kill Cam when I get my hands on her’’ I mumbled to myself as I pushed my top back under and hoped that it would help as I felt the air starting to slowly warm up.  
‘’Please don’t kill my keyboard player’’ Jumping, I turned quickly to see Adam leant against the doorway with a goofy grin on his face.   
‘’She and that other girl threw water over me Adam, and it was fucking cold’’ I complained as I turned back and hit the dryer button again.   
‘’Yeah that was Sasha, but they were messing around baby’’ Adam spoke out as I heard his footsteps get closer and then his arms slip around my waist, ‘’Jesus Christ you are cold’’ He mumbled in to my neck.   
‘’No fucking shit Adam’’ I told him as he sighed and softly kissed my shoulder.   
‘’Im sorry baby, come here’’ He mumbled before pulling away slightly and turned me around, sighing, I wrapped my arms back around him and buried my face in to his chest as I shivered slightly, his arms going tight around me as he rubbed my back. ‘’I have a spare hoody in the other room, you can wear that until your tops dried out’’ He told me as I nodded slightly. Letting him lead me back, I rubbed my hand over my arm slightly as the cool air wrapped around us as we entered the large room to cat whistles  again.  
‘’Fuck off’’ I grumbled out as I followed Adam over to where he walked and took the hoody from him before pulling it on quickly and wrapped my arms around myself before Adam pulled me back in to his arms again and rubbed his hands over my back and sides.  
‘’Shit Tommy, didn’t mean to upset you or anything’’ Cam spoke out as she came over and I glared up at her.   
‘’Not upset, just fucking cold’’ I shivered out and pressed closer to Adam again before Monte walked over and handed another jacket.   
‘’That should keep you warm, I did warn the girls not to do it’’ He told me as I nodded and took the jacket and quickly pulled it on as Adam let his hand rest on the back of my neck.  
‘’Thanks’’ I muttered out and tucked myself under Adam’s arm again.   
‘’Lets take an hour’s break guys, we all deserve it’’ Adam spoke out before he pulled me back towards the couch again before he sat down and pulled me down, curling up in to his side again before he moved, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as he hugged me tightly.

.o0o.

‘’Hey Tommy, Adam’s looking for you’’ turning I looked towards Adam’s bass player before I nodded slightly and put the guitar down before I headed out the studio and headed towards the meeting room where I knew Adam and the others were.  
‘’Hey baby’’ Adam called out as I pushed the door open and stepped inside, a smile on his face before he walked over and grabbed my hand. ‘’can we talk?’’ He asked and I paused slightly as I stared at him.   
‘’Oh god is this you breaking up with me?’’ I asked suddenly before he stared at me before a grin spread out over his lips before he laughed.   
‘’Of course not baby, god no, im not breaking up with you, Tommy you are my life’’ Adam told me as he grabbed my other hand and pulled me closer again and pressed his lips against mine softly.  
Pulling away, I stared at him, ‘’Then what did you want to talk to me about?’’ I asked as he grinned.   
‘’The tour’’ He told me as I nodded and followed as he pulled me towards the tables and sat down with him.   
‘’What about it’’ I asked as he grinned at me before turning fully and moved closer, hands moving to my thighs, ‘’Adam’’ I whispered out as my bottom lip caught between my teeth slightly as he laughed.  
‘’Sorry baby’’ He grinned out before reaching up and ran his fingers through my hair before he smiled, ‘’Come with me’’ He whispered and I frowned slightly,   
‘’what do you mean?’’  
‘’Come with me on the tour Tommy, I don’t want to be apart from you again like the promo tour and I want you there with me for every time I come of the stage and for every time I feel like crap after an interview’’ He told me with a grin.   
‘’You’re asking me to come on tour with you?’’ I asked confused as he laughed and nodded.   
‘Pretty much yes, so what do you say baby?’’ He asked me as I smirked.   
‘’Hell yeah, I missed you way to much with that promo shit’’ I laughed as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
‘’I love you’’ He grinned out as I smiled back,   
‘’I know you do Adam’’ I grinned as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his.

Three weeks later, I stared at the wall of the tour bus, a frown on my face before it slowly turned in to a grin, pushing myself up off the couch, I ran the length of the buss and off quickly before I started to head towards the venue of tonight’s show and fought my way through the crowds of people backstage, my eyes searching everywhere for Adam or any member of the band.  
Pausing slightly, I ran my hand through my hair and turned as I saw the glimpse of a bandana which I knew belonged to Monte, grinning to myself I took off running again in that direction before I skidded around a corner and caught sight of the band, Adam just in front of them as I moved closer.  
 ‘’Hey Adam, hold on there’s something I need to tell you’’ I called out to him quickly as I jogged past a few more people, seeing him turn quickly, his eyes glancing towards someone else as they said something to him and eyes settling back on me again, I felt myself trip slightly before I picked myself back up and edged forward.   
‘’I need to get on stage Tommy, it has to wait’’ He called back before I shook my head and tried running quicker.   
‘’No Adam, wait please, it’s important’’ I yelled before space came up and I broke in to a fast run and past the band as they walked.   
‘’What Tommy’’ Adam asked as I reached him and he placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me from falling over as I tripped slightly,   
‘’When we went to the cabin, you told me something’’ I breathed out deeply before I looked up at him to see him glancing towards the stage as the band went out and music started.   
‘’What Tommy, I have to get on stage’’ He rushed out and I laughed softly before leaning up and pressed my lips against his hard.   
‘’I love you too’’ I whispered as I pulled away, his eyes staring at me before a grin started to pull his lips up in to a large smile , his hands moving up to cup my face softly. ‘’Im sorry I took so long to say it…but I… I love you Adam, I fucking love you Adam Lambert, now get out there and show this country everything I love about you and more, show them the glam star you are so I can get you back in to bed after’’ I grinned, laughing I kissed him back just as quickly before pushing him backwards and on to the stage where he laughed loudly before stepping back and pressed another kiss to my lips, I knew that we were in view of a lot of the audience and press, but part of me didn’t care at all.   
‘’Love you baby’ He whispered out to me as I grinned.,   
‘’Go and I love you too’’ I told him as I pointed,   
‘’Okay, im going’’ He told me and brushed his lips over mine before pulling away as his fingers brushed my cheek before he turned and quickly jogged out to the middle of the stage, the microphone moving up to his mouth as he laughed softly and fiddled with his ear piece.

‘’Sorry guy’s, but you can’t rush love’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of another fic, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :)  
> But as always, im sad to see it end just like all my fics when I come to finishing them up, and applogiese if the ending of this chapter doesnt really make sense, its gone 5am here and I didnt want to go to bed until I had the chapter finished. 
> 
> But enjoy <3


End file.
